Capturando Tu Corazón
by DanisitaM
Summary: Una foto cambió todo para Ranma Saotome, pero, ¿Akane podrá abrirse a la posibilidad de amar algo que no sea su trabajo? (UA)
1. Chapter 1 -en la boda-

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, que si me perteneciera a mi….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**

\- Capítulo 1 -

Click click click

¿Porque fotógrafo de bodas?

Porque no siempre hay torneos locales de artes marciales que ganar, sobre todo para mi en este preciso momento, pero la gente insiste en casarse todo el tiempo. Parejitas que se miran embobados, que sienten que nadie más sentirá el amor que sienten ellos dos en "su día". Ay, cómo empiezo a odiar esa frase. "En su día". Nada más con esas tres palabras y ya todos piensan que tienen permiso especial para ser groseros, demandantes y lo peor, exageradamente cursis.

Oigo un chasqueo de dedos y el ya clásico "hey tu!". En serio, creo que necesito imprimir una camiseta que diga "me llamo Ranma" aunque río para mí mismo porque me imagino una que dice "me llamo Ranma y que quieres en este instante imbécil".

Son demasiada palabras y no se vería bien...aparte de que no sería bien visto y así quien me va a volver a contratar.

Volteo a ver quien me llama con tanta sutileza y elegancia, y tengo que bajar la vista considerablemente hasta localizar los ojos de un pequeño hombrecito con cara de rata.

-Hey tú -otro chasqueo de dedos pasa por mi cara, ganas de darle una patada a este enano no me faltan- no te estamos pagando para que te pares en una esquina a tomar el sol -literal me había separado por dos minutos del magno evento porque tenía que cambiar el lente de mi cámara -mi señora quiere que tomes más fotos de ella con su nuevo esposo en el pabellón de las rosas.

-Si si, ya voy, solo estaba haciendo ajustes a mi equipo. Asumo que tú señora no quisiera verse borrosa o mal iluminada correcto?

-La belleza de mi señora Kodachi no tiene igual, podrían tomarle fotografías en plena oscuridad y aún así serían hermosas

Wow. ¿Cuánto le pagará Kodachi a este intento de humano para haber generado tal admiración? Peor fuera que no hubiera dinero involucrado. Que asco que fuera por amor.

-Ya, vamos, llévame a ese famoso pabellón -termino de acomodarme mi chaleco especial, es como un arnés, hecho de piel, donde puedo cargar con comodidad 3 cámaras al mismo tiempo. Veo de reojo a mi asistente y amigo Mousse, juntar un par de lámparas y reflectores, también con una cara de desgane. Caras que nos hemos ganado a pulso, sobre todo con esta boda.

-Por aquí...señores -dice el mequetrefe de 3 bigotes con sarcasmo. De nuevo, ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa sarcástica a golpes nacen en mi

El lugar de esta boda, no puedo negarlo, si es impresionante. Una verdadera mansión japonesa de múltiples pisos, pero con agregados y añadidos estructurales y decorativos más al estilo francés neoclásico. Es una fusión interesante, aunque para nada va conmigo. Me gusta más lo sencillo. Cruzando uno de los jardines al costado de la mansión se divisa una estructura de acero, un arco como los que te indican la entrada del metro en París. Pero este dice "Pabellón del Oeste", con la típica letra art-nouveau, como las de Alphonse Mucha.

No que yo sea un cerebrito, pero a mi mamá le encanta ese pintor. Ella si es una verdadera dama que seguramente estaría fascinada con este lugar. Fascinación que de inmediato se olvidaría al notar cuántas chicas hay en las bodas y como no me he buscado novia entre ellas. Ugh. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío

-Hey tu! -aquí vamos otra vez con el "hey tu"- no te distraigas, que no tenemos todo el día, la señora quiere las fotos con el atardecer de fondo -super original, pienso, ruedo los ojos sin poder evitarlo

-Saotome, en que tanto estás pensando hoy? Tu pobre cerebro, si siempre lo tienes inactivo, hoy debe estar exhausto -sonora carcajada que sale de la boca de mi amigo.

Lo volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados y un puño alzado -como te odio, para que demonios te ofrecí este trabajo

-Bien que me amas y lo sabes

-No es cierto, te tolero

-Me amas con locura y pasión -más carcajadas salen de Mousse, y no puedo evitarlo, me relajo un poco y rio para mi mismo

-Estaba pensando en lo curiosa que es esta casa

-No, estabas pensando que en qué si tu mamá estuviera aquí te estaría regañando de que como no has conseguido chica con tantas a tu disponibilidad en estos eventos, tanto las bodas como los torneos

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Y de nuevo vi feo a Mousse (¿cómo me puede leer tan bien?!). Definitivamente, le voy a prohibir que nos acompañe a comer con mi madre, ella siempre le está recalcando estos sentimientos...bueno, frustraciones.

-Ya, ya Saotome. Relájate. Pronto terminaremos con esta sesión, pasarán a la pista a presentarse frente a sus amigos y podremos comer algo

-Pronto ajá si claro. Te recuerdo que el itinerario que nos dio la "wedding planner" es de como 20 cosas antes de poder comer. Y luego es tomar 4 horas de fotos de los invitados ya comidos y bebidos "bailando" en la pista

-Ahí ya es cosa de la pareja, no de la planeadora del evento, querer hacer que esta boda dure 26 horas

-Y es por eso que cobramos por hora -refunfuñé

-Más la comida gratis -sonríe descaradamente mi amigo, mientras seguimos caminando al famoso pabellón.

Finalmente bajo el arco, genuinamente salió de mi un abrir de boca y ojos. Era un jardín impresionante, no exageradamente grande (unos 8 metros de ancho por 30 metros de largo), sino por la cantidad de rosas que había en el. Arbustos de rosas por todo el perímetro, por lo menos de 2 metros en su profundidad en algunos puntos. Rosas de todos colores, de todos tipos. Se habían instalado arcos similares al de la entrada, más sencillos en su diseño aunque más altos, para crear enredaderas de flores similares a las rosas y dar una ilusión de una bóveda sin techo de puras flores.

De inmediato saqué mi cámara y empecé a tomar fotos. Aunque no se vieran los novios, este era un espectáculo digno a ser fotografiado. Pude haber pasado horas ahí, haciendo tomas generales, tomas de cerca, múltiples ángulos...pero un grito de "hey tu" me sacó de mi ensoñación. Cierro mis ojos y frunzo el ceño, mientras bajo la cámara de mi cara. Pude oír una disculpa y un ligero empujón. No alcancé a voltear a ver quien había sido, porque sentí la presencia del minion con bigotes a mi lado.

Me giré a ver fríamente al hombre-rata, y con toda la dignidad que pude juntar le respondí -si, ¿que ocurre?

-Lo que ocurre es que ya está por atardecer, ¡y tú andas perdiendo el tiempo con todo menos con la belleza hecha persona de mi señora!

-No es perder el tiempo, ignorante, ¡es hacer pruebas!

-¡Sólo haz lo q se te pida!

-Ya señor Sasuke, ya vamos a iniciar las fotos de la bella...pareja -dice tranquilamente Mousse, aunque noto un deje de risa en su voz. Veo que ya colocó algunas luminarias y tiene el reflector dorado en sus manos

Finalmente volteo a ver a la pareja, es la tercera sesión de fotos del día directamente con ellos (primero cuando se estaban arreglando por separado, seguida por una inmediatamente después de dar el "si" en el altar en un templo cercano). Aún no puedo ver que los atrajo el uno al otro.

Si, la novia es bella aunque tiene una mirada de loca. De esas que automáticamente te hacen mentir sobre tu nombre y donde vives. No le quieres dar más datos de los necesarios porque se ve que es capaz de aparecer en tu casa, mandil puesto con la cena servida como si le hubieras pedido que lo hiciera.

Tiene largos cabellos negros, en una coleta alta, con un fleco prominente y ondulado. Es su cuarto vestido del día, ni quiero pensar cuántos más tiene pensados. Labios rojos, aunque una sonrisa demasiado grande que causa escalofríos. Y su risa, ni hablar. La primera vez que la oí mis pelotas automáticamente se encogieron. Reitero, esta mujer es de temerse.

Y es por eso que no comprendo nada cuando volteo a ver al novio.

Un espantapájaros tiene más personalidad. No, más bien, un espantapájaros se ve más vivo que este tipo. Flacucho, no pasa el 1.65 de altura, pesando como 20 kilos y con bolsas debajo de los ojos del tamaño de mis puños. Jamás había sugerido maquillar a uno de los novios, pero si no quería que mis fotos parecieran de una novia y un recién-difunto, había que tomar medidas drásticas (no sirvió para nada).

Encontré a la pareja del año situados frente a unos arbustos de rosas del color más peculiar. Eran negras. Cientos y cientos de rosas negras.

-De acuerdo -dije con mi voz de autoridad, tratando de infundir confianza en mis clientes- Kodachi, por favor podrías tomar con ambas manos el ramo, Gosunkugi, necesito que muevas tu cadave- ejem, muevas tu cuerpo más a la izquierda. Si, ahora rodea con tu brazo la cintura de Kodachi. Perfecto

Click click click

Es todo lo que suena en lo que muevo tratando de capturar algo interesante con esta pareja tan peculiar. Sigo lanzando indicaciones, para cambios de posturas, que si ella sentada, el parado...mientras que yo me agacho, me estiro, giro de un lado a otro.

Parecerá que soy un genio detrás de la cámara (y lo soy), pero la verdad solo estoy indicando poses que he visto en Pinterest en los boards de miles de chicas que sueñan con casarse.

Amo la fotografía, es una de mis dos grandes pasiones en la vida, pero fotos de paisajes no pagan la renta. Quieran o no, el negocio de las bodas es extremadamente redituable. Cobrar 4 veces más por algo suena normal. En un principio queríamos cobrar menos, pero la gente desconfiaba de nuestros buenos precios. Así que, para que hacernos los difíciles (y económicos).

Los días de boda son días largos y cansados, sin contar los días y semanas después haciendo selección y edición de las mejores fotos. Sin embargo, es un trabajo que me permite tener mis propios horarios, y me deja tiempo libre para mis otros intereses, como las artes marciales. Creo que me la vivo entrenando y fotografiando. Y comiendo. Y la ocasional cog-

Más chasquidos de dedos me sacan de mi cabeza

Que ocurre -escupo entre dientes, tratando de modular mi voz para esconder mi enojo

-La señora Kodachi le está hablando joven

-Ah, lo siento. Cuando uno está en "la zona", con tales modelos de belleza inigualable, es difícil desconectarse -trato de decir esto con mi voz más melosa y sensual. Aunque escuchar las risas al fondo de Mousse no ayudan a mi causa -dígame, que se le ofrece Kodachi

-Quisiera poder hablar con usted a solas -me asusta, porque si no supiera mejor diría que su tono de voz era…¿seductor?

Nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos del set informal que hemos creado. Kodachi se acerca demasiado a mi, al punto que me echo dos pasos hacia atrás. Toso ligeramente y pongo mi cara más profesional.

-Dime Kodachi, ¿qué necesitas?

-Te necesito a ti en 20 minutos en el baño del tercer piso

-Eh...que?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Es que querido, con esa cara de adonis que tienes, una simplemente no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad -sonríe "seductoramente", aunque a mi sólo me causa que se me hiele la sangre

-Perdona Kodachi, pero no me parece correcto lo que estás proponiendo. Sobre todo con tu muerto, digo, marido, ¡ahí mismo!

-Humph, Gosunkugi no se tiene que enterar. Aunque si lo supiera no se molestaría. A él a veces le gusta verme...con otras personas

Oh por dios. Se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión. Por lo menos algo de sentido tiene su unión.

-Aún así Kodachi, aunque él diera su permiso frente a un notario, me temo que no sería capaz. Me...me estoy salvando para mi matrimonio. Si, la cosa es...este, esteee, si...soy virgen, puro y casto -junto mis palmas y pestañeo haciendo mi cara de mayor inocencia posible- y solo quiero estar con una mujer para toda mi vida, con mi futura esposa -trago saliva esperando que crea una de las mayores mentiras que jamás he dicho. Ja, virgen yo (¡¿con esta cara y este cuerpo?!).

-Pero, ¿no te gustaría llegar con conocimiento y experiencia a tu noche de bodas?

-No no, no no no, así estoy bien. Gracias. Quiero solo experimentar el placer de juntar botes con mi futura mujer

-Que manera más...dignificada...de llamarle al acto. De acuerdo, pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme

-Muchas gracias por la oferta Kodachi. Umm, según itinerario ahora toca su entrada al salón, así que nos vamos para allá para tener todo listo. ¿Te parece?

No me quedo a oír su respuesta. Entre el codazo que le dí en el costado a Mousse, y la mirada que le hice, el entendió perfecto el mensaje. Otra insinuación comprometedora por parte de una novia. Juntó a toda velocidad su equipo y salimos corriendo hacia el salón.

-¿Entonces Ranma? -comenta mi amigo con una ceja alzada

\- ¿Entonces que Mousse?

-¿En donde te pidió que la vieras para un rapidín nupcial?

Un gruñido de frustración salió de mi -en un baño de la mansión. Obvio le dije que no. Sobre todo cuando me comentó que el fantasma de su marido no tendría problema en quedarse a observar

La cara de Mousse era todo un poema. Ojos abiertos. Boca abierta. Cejas tan arriba que se perdían con su fleco.

-Nooooo, no me digas que...

-Sip. Como dicen, siempre hay un roto para un descosido. O en este caso, un pervertido para una desquiciada.

-También debe ayudar que Gosunkugi es un millonario

-Espera, ¿que?!

-Si, lo investigue un poco después de la cita de presentación que tuvimos con ellos, tú no?

-La verdad no, entre menos sepa de estas parejas siento que trabajo mejor. Ya sabes, para ser objetivo

-Y porque eres un amargado...

-Si, también -dije riendo -no lo voy a negar

Nos posicionamos en una de las esquinas del salón, rodeados de mesas de invitados impacientes por la entrada triunfal de los recién casados. No puedo negar que si era un salón impresionante, con la capacidad para 300 personas, y una pista gigantesca al centro para el baile. Decorado exageradamente, con arreglos florales demasiado altos y voluminosos al centro de cada mesa. Hechos a base de más rosas negras, algunas en jarrones de cristal, algunas en jarrones de oro. Ocho candiles, de esos de diseño rebuscado y anticuado, de miles de pequeños cristales colgando, eran toda la iluminación del lugar. Eso nos iba a complicar un poco las cosas, pero somos lo suficientemente buenos como para poder sacar las mejores tomas bajo las peores condiciones.

-Y, ¿cuál canción crees que escogieron para su primer baile? Te apuesto 100 yens a que es "My Heart Will Go On" (en las bodas más ridículas que hemos tenido éste siempre ha sido el tema seleccionado!)

Mousse frunció el ceño -no, yo creo que será "I Will Always Love You", de Whitney Houston. Te recuerdo que le he atinado a las últimas 3 bodas, y aún no me has pagado

Tosí para hacerme el desentendido. Rápidamente cambiando mis lentes y revisando tanto la batería como el espacio de guarda en la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara, comencé a tomar fotos de prueba. A veces de las mejores tomas candidas de los invitados salían de estos momentos. Pasé sigilosamente entre las mesas, el continuo click click clic de mi cámara siendo ignorado por todos los invitados. Aunque pasando cerca de una mesa no paraba de oír un tap tap tap. Seguro era una falla de alguna de las bocinas, que molesto para los de esa mesa.

De la nada sonó la voz del maestro de ceremonias, porque si, ésta era una de *esas* bodas. Con un maestro de ceremonias informando que ocurría a todo momento, casi casi avisaba cuando el novio estornudaba. En mi opinión, era de lo peor.

Considerando el número de bodas a las que habíamos ido, eran verdaderamente pocas las que habían sido de mi agrado. Se que en parte es por ser un amargado en los temas del amor, pero porque las considero innecesariamente exageradas. ¿Que tiene de malo una simple ceremonia, con no más de 30 invitados?

Me fui acercando a la posición ideal para capturar la entrada triunfal de la parejita.

Tal y como había pensado, Kodachi traía un nuevo vestido. El fantasma que iba a su brazo seguía con el mismo traje negro.

Comenzó a sonar "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" de Aerosmith. Rodé mis ojos, ni siquiera se molestaron entrar al salón con una canción de ésta década...

Mousse se paró a mi lado, con su fotómetro en mano para que hiciéramos los ajustes necesarios a las cámaras. Aunque yo fuera el fotógrafo principal, sobre todo para las sesiones con las dichosas parejas, Mousse siempre me hacía segunda ya que iniciaba la fiesta. Así podíamos cubrir más terreno, tener más ángulos y más opciones a la hora de editar.

-Sabes, no importa que tanto ajustemos la velocidad de las cámaras y el balance de blancos para que se vean mejor iluminadas, Gosunkugi no va salir en ellas -reí maliciosamente

-Ni me digas, debimos de haber cobrado más por la edición, vamos a pasar horas en Photoshop trayéndolo a la tierra de los vivos

De nuevo la odiosa voz del maestro de ceremonias retumbó en mis oídos, aunque finalmente dijo algo que me agradó. Iba a comenzar la cena

Le hice una seña a Mousse, lentamente nos retiramos a la cocina, nos urgía un descanso y alimento.

-Entonces, mi pequeño màngmù -comencé a decir mientras mordisqueaba una brocheta de pollo -que hay de nuevo contigo

-El hecho de que te hayas molestado en aprender a insultarme en mi idioma habla tan mal de ti...y no estoy ciego!

-Claro que lo estás. No solo de los ojos, sino de todo lo demás

-Deja de decir eso...RinRin me ama.

-La que te ama es su prima, pero tú insistes en no ver lo que no quieres ver

Mousse, de origen chino, se había vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos en la carrera. Me encanta decirle cegatón, en todos los idiomas que se me pudieran ocurrir (entre otros apodos más, creatividad no me falta), ya que tiene muy mala vista. Y aún peor, se rehúsa a ver cosas que todos tenemos muy claras. Su novia RinRin lo usa como chofer personal, cartera y para el acostón ocasional. Si es que ella no consigue a alguien más con quien ponerle el cuerno ese día. Por más que le he dicho que no le conviene, el muy tarado no la quiere dejar.

En cambio, la prima de RinRin, Shampoo, muere por el. Babea cada vez que se lo encuentra, dice que es el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Que sus ojos color turquesa son misteriosos y divinos. Sé todo esto porque si le das un par de tragos a Shampoo, ella puede recitar una oda de tres horas sobre lo "hermoso" que es "su Mousse", aunque al final termina hablando en mandarín. Con todo y eso, ella es mucho más decente que RinRin. He intentado echarle la mano pero Mousse es sorprendentemente necio...

-No hablemos de Shampoo, que el otro día se metió a mi baño mientras estaba yo en la tina

Opte por no decir nada, aunque si pensé que Shampoo tenía que ser una de las chicas más valientes y/o desesperadas que jamás he conocido.

-Ok ok, no hablaré de Shampoo -Mousse me miró con desconfianza- ¡es en serio!

-RinRin me mandó un mensaje hace rato

-RinRin es una tonta que no te conviene -lo interrumpí

-¡Quedaste que no hablarías de Shampoo!

-Y no lo hice, estoy hablando de la aprovechada de RinRin

-Ranma, en serio, ¿porque somos amigos?

-Porque te digo tus verdades, tu me dices las mías y ambos elegimos no hacernos caso. Eso y que tengo una cuenta de HBOgo y te presto mi contraseña

-Ah cierto -respondió con seriedad- entonces te puedo decir que por mucho que me critiques por estar con RinRin, mínimo yo sí estoy abierto a la posibilidad de una relación. No como tú.

-Ugh, no empieces con esto otra vez. No es que no pueda tener una novia es que no _quiero _tener una novia. Mírame -señalo mi cuerpo y cara -con este paquete atraigo a suficientes mujeres. Pero todas son iguales, cero interesantes. Nada divertidas para querer pasar más de un par de horas con ellas

-Par de horas? Ja, seguro no duras ni cuatro minutos...ouch! -sobándose el brazo comienza a reír -pero que delicado me saliste. Te diría q traes ese humor por urgido, pero traes la camisa que siempre usas después de tener sexo

Me le quedo viendo a Mousse, luego volteo a ver mi camisa blanca, con cuello estilo chino -¿Cómo? En serio uso la misma camisa después de...

-Si, cada vez. Hasta tu madre lo ha notado

-¿Queeeeé?!

-Bueno, después de que le hice el comentario al respecto...

Maldigo y miro hacia el techo. Con razón siempre me mira feo cuando uso esta camisa. Ahora tiene sentido. Escucho la sonora risa de Mousse, burlarse de mí y de mi relación con mi madre es una de sus actividades favoritas.

Volteo a ver mi reloj, haciendo una mueca -ya no falta tanto para el primer baile. Venga, vamos de regreso al salón, que la loca y el muerto viviente no tardarán en entrar.

La pareja se posicionó al centro de la pista, cuando empezaron a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción más famosa de Whitney Houston. Maldije en voz baja. Mousse solo rió, y extendió la mano para que le diera los ahora 400 yenes que le debía.

Sonreí y levanté mi dedo medio en su dirección.

Sonaron los aplausos de la gente sentada aún en sus mesas, eran una verdadera mezcla extraña de personas. En lo que yo tomaba fotos de los recién casados moviéndose por la pista (aunque pareciera más bien que Kodachi estaba arrastrando a su esposo), Mousse capturaba los rostros de los invitados.

Ya nos conocíamos bien la rutina. Dentro de poco todos comenzarían a unirse a la pista, tomaríamos fotos de la fiesta y de los invitados antes de que perdieran todo el estilo y nos iríamos.

Directo a un bar.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Holiiiii! Finalmente pasé de dejar reviews épicos al punto de ser vergonzosos para finalmente escribir algo mío.

Estoy segura que esto es sorpresa para varias chicas de aquí, no dudo que me lo harán saber pronto (temo tanto por lo que pondrá la infame Azusa Calzón Tormenta…)

La idea general de Ranma fotógrafo salió gracias a un post super tonto en facebook, como casi todas las buenas ideas, pero cuando me lo imaginé todo frustrado tomando fotos en una boda, literal escribí 6 hojas sin parar.

Ya que desconfío de mis propias capacidades, le pedí a la muy linda Shojoranko de darme su opinión de lo que llevaba escrito y me dijo que tenía que publicarlo. Así que si hay quejas, pues ya saben con quien! (mwuahahaha)

En fin, los dejo, espero les agrade este primer capitulo!

DanisitaM


	2. Chapter 2 -en el trabajo-

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, en realidad me pertenecen pocas cosas….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**

\- Capítulo 2 -

Tap tap tap

Mis dedos iban lo más veloz posible a través del teclado del celular. Recibí miradas feas por parte de mis compañeros de mesa. Decidí ignorarlos por completo. Si, ya se que podría eliminar el sonido del teclado, pero se me hace muy relajante. Era lo único que me relajaba de estar contestando mensajes de trabajo a media recepción de la boda donde me encontraba.

Suspire y rodé los ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me viera mal. A estas alturas ya no me importaba. Llevaba 6 años trabajando en la sección de finanzas para Canon, y eso significaba estar disponible 24 horas al día, 7 días de la semana. Me había ganado todas mis promociones al ser la primera en llegar, la última en salir, y al siempre estar al pendiente de todo. Y esto incluye responder en lo que esperamos a que entren un par de novios al salón. O mientras daban el cóctel. O mientras intercambiaban sus votos en la ceremonia. No es como si fuera la primera boda jamás hecha, no entiendo la furia de la gente por la poca atención que yo les estaba poniendo a los novios y a la celebración a mi alrededor.

Unos gritillos me distraen del correo que estoy contestando

-...si, está delicioso

-Le quiero arrancar la cámara de las manos y darles un mejor uso

-Esa espalda, esos hombros, ese trasero, madre mía, me lo cenaría en este momento

-Ni me digas, yo ya traigo los calzones en la mano

Oh por dios, si ruedo más mis ojos hacia atrás se me van a ir a la garganta. Éstas son claramente 2 las mentes intelectuales más importantes del mundo. Me gana la risa, así que pretendo toser.

Podrían llamarme una adicta al trabajo. Y estarían en lo correcto. Pero lo más importante es que no me importa como me llamen. Mi trabajo es mi vida y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Me gradué con honores de la universidad de Tokyo, con una carrera en administración empresarial enfocada en finanzas. Siempre fui buena con los números y la organización, no era tanto por el dinero. A diferencia de mi hermana Nabiki, que ama el dinero con locura y pasión. Estoy segura que sus sueños eróticos son de ella siendo bañada por billetes. Por eso ella tiene un fondo de inversión, suyo y muy exitoso. Poder arriesgar, calcular y jugar con el dinero de otras personas la hace extremadamente feliz. Orgasmos asegurados cada vez que tiene buenos regresos en sus inversiones.

A mi me gusta la claridad de las finanzas. Poner orden a las cuentas, saber que se ingresa, q se egresa, para mejorar el potencial de la empresa. Digamos que muchos años viví con la incertidumbre de qué pasaría con nuestra casa por la falta de ingresos. Odie crecer con ese sentimiento. Quizás por eso soy tan buena en lo que hago, pero en parte también es porque amo lo que hago. Me llena, no me veo siendo algo más. Se perfecto cuál es el status financiero de la empresa en todo momento, se cómo estamos en comparación de nuestra competencia, y puedo ver a futuro maneras de mejorarnos.

Ah, finalmente, ya empieza a sonar la canción con la que bailarán estos dos su primer baile. Huh, juraba que iban a escoger la de Titanic. Al final del día, es una canción acerca de una chica viva cantándole a su...novio? Pareja? En fin, a un tipo muerto. Y nada aplicaba más para esta pareja tan rara.

Esta es mi señal de que ya me puedo retirar de ese evento. Ya hice mi acto de presencia, y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a cientos de personas beber, bailar y gritar. Sabiendo que tengo mas bodas en mi horizonte, y sobre todo una donde no podré hacer una escapatoria, por más sigilosa que sea, me hacen querer correr de ésta. Tengo un límite de fiestas, y pronto voy a llegar al tope. Agarré mi bolsa y salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Tap tap tap

Nada como contestar correos un domingo por la tarde. Así tendré mi inbox limpio para mañana en la mañana. Acerco mi taza de café a mi boca. Ésta es la vida. Me extiendo en mi sillón, viendo el atardecer desde el ventanal de mi sala. Aunque la vista de mi departamento en el piso 18 es increíble, a veces extraño la vista desde el jardín en la casa donde me crié. Pero no podría hacer mi trabajo y trasladarme hasta mi viejo hogar diario. Prioridades. Tengo mis prioridades bien claras. Y el trabajo es la prioridad número uno. Tan es mi prioridad, que aparte de mi sillón, no hay mucho más donde sentarse en mi departamento. Llevo viviendo aquí casi 6 años, y no le he hecho gran cosa, y es un departamento de dimensiones considerables. O sea, se ve vacío. Con todo y las ventanas de piso a techo que lo recorren de una punta a la otra. Empezando con un cuarto para el lavado, está la cocina con una barra de granito negro con vetas blancas, que la separa del comedor. Una sala, un baño de visitas, más tres recámaras, una que hace la función de mi oficina. El único cuarto que está correctamente ambientado. Con cajones llenos de plumas, marcadores, post-its, forros para carpetas...es mi lugar favorito. En mi recámara hay una cama. Hay una mesa al lado de la cama. Hay una lámpara sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. Aparte de un baño privado y un vestidor de buen tamaño. No necesito más, aunque mis hermanas estén en desacuerdo.

En la sala, donde me encuentro en este momento, está mi sillón grande, de 3 plazas con una más larga, en forma de L y un sillón individual. Una mesita al centro, que en otras casas probablemente tendría accesorios encima. La mía solo tenía el control de la televisión. No he puesto cuadros, ni fotografías realmente. Tengo una con mi familia, y una con mi madre. No le veo la necesidad de decorar más, aparte de los domingos no paso gran parte del tiempo aquí, y generalmente me encierro en mi oficina. Mi departamento es a donde llego a dormir y a veces a alimentarme, así que solo necesito que sea funcional. Son muebles de buen gusto, pero cuando veo la cara que hace mi familia cuando me llegan a visitar (muecas, miradas dispersas, ceños fruncidos), puedo ver como están decorando con sus mentes el departamento.

La única que no lo decora con su mente, es Kasumi. La poca decoración que tiene mi departamento la ha puesto ella. A escondidas. La he visto dejar sutílmente frazadas decorativas sobre los sillones para darle algo de calidez a mi departamento, y aparte las va cambiando cuando sienten que ya pasaron de moda. Lo mismo con mis sábanas. Excepto aquella vez que hablé mal de su novio. Dormí con sábanas que tenían un estampado de balones de fútbol americano por 3 meses (es de lo más malo que me ha hecho, y eso ya es decir bastante). Cada vez que visita me deja aromatizantes en frascos de cristal con varitas de bambú, en los baños y la cocina. Se que no ha traído plantas porque sabe que no sobrevivirían. Lo que aún no sé es cómo logró meter el jarrón gigantesco de cristal. Pero ahora siempre llega con flores en sus brazos, ya que no cuento con la excusa de "no sé donde ponerlas". Es maquiavelica, pero con una sonrisa de santa que es imposible negarle nada, ella siempre está buscando convertir cualquier lugar donde ponga pie en un hogar. Sobre todo para mi, su hermanita menor.

Pobre Kasumi, siempre se frustra conmigo, primero por mi desinterés en la decoración (de "cariño" le dice a mi casa Alcatraz...como la prisión), y luego por mi situación romántica. Cómo tiene una relación estable piensa que todos los solteros se están perdiendo de una de las mejores cosas en la vida. Lo peor es que la esposa de mi papa le hace segunda. Comer con ellas dos es a veces un suplicio. Pero estoy tan ocupada que por suerte son comidas muy ocasionales. De 20 minutos. ¿Que? No me da tiempo para más.

Viendo uno de los cojines decorativos que trajo en su última visita, (sigo con la duda de como demonios los metió), leo los últimos mensajes de texto que tengo de ella

_K: Akane, usa tu vestido azul para la boda, ¡no sabes con quien te puedes encontrar!_

_K: Akane, hermanita, por favor no te lleves el celular a la boda_

_K: Akaneeeeee, sé que estás leyendo esto porque seguro no le hiciste caso a mi mensaje anterior, por favor trata de no estarme leyendo durante la ceremonia!_

_K: Akanita, que tan feo te vieron cuando me leíste y respondiste correos a mitad de los votos?_

Me vieron tan feo. Pero Kasumi no tiene que saberlo….

Voy a mi refrigerador, excelente, tengo sobras de comida china...de el viernes espero (¿Cuando pedí comida la última vez?) Cocinar no es mi fuerte, jamás lo ha sido, jamás lo será, y por eso amo todas las aplicaciones que entregan comida a domicilio. El problema es que a veces estoy tanto tiempo en la oficina que ya ni recuerdo sacar los envases del refrigerador cuando ya llevan varias semanas ahí. He tenido encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo con lo que se queda dentro de mi refrigerador. Soy muy organizada por naturaleza, pero aún así, tengo a una señora de la limpieza que viene 2 veces por semana. Jamás nos hemos visto pero es la razón por la cual siempre tengo mi ropa planchada, y todo impecable. Pero no toca lo que hay en mi refrigerador. Sospecho que tiene que ver con la primera vez que vino a limpiar...y un contenedor de comida hindú de unos 3 meses de edad...

Tap tap tap

En lo que se calienta mi comida en el microondas, respondo un par de correos y mensajes más. Ok, y respondo un cuestionario en línea (si, si quiero saber a que casa de Harry Potter pertenezco). Hasta que suena el celular. Mmhh, es Nabiki. Sabe que en domingo a las 7pm es seguro que estoy en casa y puedo responderle. Así que girando mi cabeza hasta que suena un crack, muevo el dedo para aceptar la llamada.

-Si diga, amante del yen -una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Molestar a Nabiki siempre ha sido de mis cosas favoritas

_-Buenas tardes hermanita, asumo estás cenando en tu fortaleza de la solitud. Dime, ¿por lo menos dejaste que sonara entera la canción del primer baile antes de que salieras del salón ayer?  
_  
-Me conoces bien. Sabes que no. Apenas inició y salí de ahí.

_-Si, que horror tener que pasar un buen rato en un ambiente tan divertido como una boda, con el alcohol, la comida, la música, los hombres...  
_  
-Sólo fui porque era prácticamente obligatorio. Aunque el lugar era impresionante. Tenían un jardín de rosas con excelente recepción para el celular

_-Akane, ¿estabas revisando donde tenías más señal para el celular? Tienes un serio problema -el tono de su voz estaba entre impresionado, molesto y sarcástico. Solo Nabiki podía capturar tantas emociones en su voz.  
_  
-Dime, me estás llamando porque quieres charlar o, ¿hay algo importante que me tengas que decir?

_-Te estoy llamando para avisarte que los vestidos ya están. ¿Quieres ir a probártelo a la tienda una vez más o que lo manden a tu departamento?  
_  
-Departamento. Sabes que no tendré el tiempo de ir a la tienda -o las ganas pensé sacando la comida del microondas

_-Ok, mandaré a alguien de paquetería con el. No creo que haya problema de dejarlo en el lobby de tu edificio. Quien se quiera robar ese vestido tiene serios problemas mentales  
_  
-Calla! Ya sabes que no teníamos voz o voto para esta selección

_-Las cosas que hacemos por amor… _-suspiró Nabiki_  
_  
-Las cosas que hacemos por la familia. Vamos a parecer coctéles de frutas. De esos coctéles tristes que ponen en el buffet de algún restaurante barato

_-Los que nadie toca, porque han estado ahí fuera, miserablemente nadando en almíbar desde las 7am  
_  
-Los que nadie toca porque saben que quien los armó estaba llorando por que su vida es tan horrible que le toca preparar la fruta para esos coctéles

_-Amo tu sarcasmo hermanita, es tu mejor rasgo  
_  
-Aww, yo te quiero a ti también

_-Ok, nos ponemos de acuerdo en la semana, que seguramente tendremos que estar calmando los nervios del padre de la novia.  
_  
-Ya ni me digas -dije rodándo los ojos pero riendo al mismo tiempo -pero cuando se casa tu primera hija, es entendible que colapses. Pobre Hinako, ¿cuantas cajas de pañuelos crees que haya tenido que tirar esta semana?

_-Imagino que papá debe estar acabando con cuatro diarias, seguro.  
_  
-Y todavía falta un mes. Tengo miedo de cómo va a estar un par de horas antes

_-Ya empecé a investigar que drogas le podemos dar para que esté tranquilo. Por cierto, Kasumi está pidiéndome que me robe tu celular a primera hora el día de la boda.  
_  
-¿Y que drogas planeas darme a mi si piensas que voy a entregartelo así como así? -gruñí

_-Tranquila hermanita, se mejor que pelearme con una adicta_

-Oye! -interrumpí

_-El dia que sueltes tu telefono por mas de 20 minutos por tu propia voluntad será cuando finalmente te hayas enamorado. Te lo estoy diciendo para que consigas una copia del tuyo y me lo des frente a Kasumi. Lo que ella no sepa, no le afectará  
_  
-Que lista eres…

_-Siempre, no se porque suenas tan sorprendida. Me tengo que ir, que quedé de verme con alguien. Te marco luego hermanita  
_  
-Adiós Nabiki. Y recuerda, ¡usa protección!

_-Traigo mi paraguas conmigo_ -contesta riendo antes de colgar.

Me estiré y terminé mi cena. Aún estaba comestible, pero...quizás sería buena idea ponerle fecha a los contenedores de comida. Fui a mi vestidor, a seleccionar lo que me pondría al día siguiente. Era una de mis costumbres. Dejar todo listo para la mañana siguiente, así regresando del gimnasio no perdería el tiempo en ver qué ponerme.

-Veamos que hay aquí -mis dedos iban separando mis blusas (dedos que estaban urgidos de un manicure, pero quién tiene tiempo para eso), coordinadas por color dentro del clóset. Seleccioné una roja, algo ajustada, sin cuello. Pantalones negros de tres cuartos de largo, y tacones negros. Un saco sencillo blanco, completando el atuendo. Procedí a colgarlo en el gancho detrás de la puerta, para después aventar mi ropa para hacer ejercicio dentro de la maleta.

Tap tap tap

Contesto unos correos y mensajes justo antes de dormir. Y otro quiz más, (veamos, que icónica canción de Adele soy). Contesto correos y mensajes justo al despertar. Leo las noticias de finanzas camino al gimnasio. Hacer ejercicio era de los pocos momentos donde me desconecto del trabajo. O por lo menos no traigo el celular en la mano. Lo traigo en el antebrazo, conectado via Bluetooth a mis audífonos inalámbricos (nunca sabes cuando recibirás una llamada...)

Corro, corro casi diario 5km. En mi juventud practicaba las artes marciales, y aún les tengo afecto (sería dificil no hacerlo, con un sensei como padre), pero al ingresar a la universidad se me dificultó unirme a algún dojo, ya que mis horarios de clases eran raros y me la vivía estudiando. Con el correr tenía la libertad de hacerlo cuando encontrara el momento.

Hoy no veo a mi habitual compañero de caminadora, así que pongo un podcast acerca de pronósticos para inversiones y sus efectos en las finanzas (es verdaderamente fascinante), y me dedico a correr.

Regreso a mi departamento para darme una ducha rápida y vestirme, es muy conveniente vivir a 2 cuadras del gimnasio. Agarrando las llaves de mi auto, y un yoghurt (un desayuno de triunfadores, a menos que otra vez haya tomado uno ya echado a perder) me encamino a la oficina.

Con el celular en mano, acceso al piso de finanzas dentro del corporativo. Sólo veo a Hibiki en su privado. Que sorpresa, él generalmente no llega a estas horas. Así que me acerco a platicar, Ryoga se ha vuelto con los años en un buen amigo.

-Hola Ryoga, ¿cómo lograste llegar antes de mi?

-Akane, buenos días. Ya sabes, poniendo mi alarma a las 4am me garantiza poder llegar antes de ti. Claro, me gané una buena patada por parte de Akari de poner "esos ruideros a esas horas inhumanas" pero…

Solté la carcajada, Ryoga era de los pocos de la oficina que tenían pareja. Y me queda claro que es porque Akari jamás lo dejará ir. Lo ama demasiado, separarse no es una opción. Y al final del día, aunque Ryoga trabaje casi tan duro como yo, el si es capaz de olvidar la empresa cuando pone un pie dentro de su casa.

\- Exagerado, solo tenías que poner tu alarma a las 4:20am. ¿Qué te parece si para celebrar tu llegada tan puntual, te invito un café del nuevo local que abrieron abajo del edificio?

-Tendo, pero que considerada, y si por favor, necesito un café, estoy a 3 de desfallecer. No entiendo como puedes hacer esto diario. Esto es cruel e innecesario. Una razón más por la cual agradezco la regla de Akari de que deje mi celular en el recibidor del departamento. Tener que lidiar con esto también por las noches sería mi fin -dice mientras aprieta el botón del elevador

-Y en cambio a mi se me hace una locura como puedes desconectarte así -respondo con una verdadera cara de espanto

No comprendo cómo puede dejar su celular en la entrada de su departamento. Mi celular es como oxígeno para mi. Cada vez que tengo que cambiar de modelo, me duele un poco mi corazoncito. Lloré cuando dejaron de hacer el modelo clásico del Blackberry. Ryoga se burló de mí dos días seguidos. Hasta me preguntó que si quería ir con él a un templo y hacer un pequeño rezo en su honor. Si lo consideré. Y eso hizo que Ryoga se riera de mi dos días más. Yo tomé venganza cambiando la dirección de su casa en su celular. El es tan desorientado, que si el GPS no le indica a donde ir, podría acabar en Sapporo. Vivimos en Tokyo. Eso no está bien.

-Ryogaaaaaa, el nuevo local es a la izquierda

-Ésta es la izquierda, ¿no?

-Eres sorprendente, jamás había conocido a alguien que se puede perder cruzando la calle. ¿Cuantas flechas hay dentro de tu departamento para que puedas llegar al baño?

-Como….cuatro. Y Akari está pensando que quizás una más desde la terraza sería una buena idea.

Caballerosamente, abre las puertas del café y me deja pasar primero (mmhhh el mejor olor del mundo, café recién hecho). Nos formamos en la fila, claramente no soy la única adicta que le gusta entrar temprano al trabajo.

Nos conocimos cuando entré a trabajar en Canon, el llevaba 1 año en la empresa. Sé que le gustaba en un principio, pero Ryoga no es exactamente mi tipo (no es una hoja de Excel o un resumen financiero, por ende no es mi tipo). Pudimos hacernos amigos cuando le presenté a Akari, una conocida de la infancia, y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Lo tuve que llevar del brazo hasta el restaurante donde los presenté, me quería asegurar de que el iba a llegar a la hora citada. Y al día citado. Con su capacidad para perderse, podrían haber pasado semanas antes de que lo volviéramos a ver. Aún recuerdo como se pusieron los dos, parecían de secundaria. Ni se podían mirar a los ojos. Pero Akari, siendo Akari tomó impetú. Se le colgó a mi amigo y le dio un beso en los labios. Después me confesó que no fue un simple beso, lo profundizó casi de inmediato, y Ryoga instintivamente empezó a pasar su lengua sobre los labios de ella. Con eso, me dijo riendo - me amarró de por vida. Cuando te besan así, que sientes electricidad correr por tu cuerpo, créeme, no vas a querer separarte de aquella persona jamás -casi casi tenía corazones en los ojos cuando me lo contó.

Finalmente, nuestro turno. La niña detrás de la caja parece que lleva más de 10 horas trabajando, pobre, y apenas llevan como una hora abiertos.

-Van a ser dos americanos del día, del tamaño más grande, con 1 shot extra de espresso -pido con una sonrisa- Ryoga, ¿que vas a querer para ti?

-Akane, mides como 1 metro, tanto café te va a matar. Para mi un té verde, mediano, gracias

Ruedo mis ojos, vivo del café. Si fuera legal consumirlo de manera intravenosa lo haría. Y no es mi culpa que su tamaño más grande no me dure ni para el arranque. Pago nuestras bebidas, y le dejo una gran propina a la chica que atiende. Se lo dificil que pueden ser estas horas de trabajo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella. Y porque en secreto se que siempre me pone dos shots extra de espresso, no solo uno (la amo).

Soplando para bajar un poco la temperatura de mi primer cafe, volteo a ver a Ryoga -¿Que te pareció el último estimado que nos envió Hiroshi?

-Akane...ni siquiera son las 7:30, ¿y ya quieres que hablemos del trabajo? Ni siquiera estamos en la oficina

-¿De que más hay que hablar? No te entiendo...y de nuevo Ryoga, la oficina es en _esa_ dirección

-De que Kuno se emborrachó tanto en la boda de su hermana, que acabó bailando con su mayordomo las canciones de reggaeton que pusieron al final -soltó con una risa a más no poder, casi se tropieza en los escalones de la entrada del cafe.

Kuno era otro de los analistas financieros de la empresa. Con una altura de más de 1.90 cm, cabello ondulado café y apariencia estoica...cuando lo conoces al principio. Después te das cuenta que casi todo el tiempo trae una cara bobalicona ya que está pensando en su novia del momento y como es su gran amor. Ha tenido 17 grandes amores en lo que lleva el año. Apenas es Mayo. En cambio, su mayordomo era un hombre diminuto, más bajo que yo, con 3 cabellos haciéndola de bigote. Debió de haber sido fascinante verlos bailar, sobre todo a esa música.

-¡No! ¿Comooooo?

-Te lo juro. Seguro habrá fotos de ello, no podíamos parar de reir. Es por eso que uno no huye al primer momento que es conveniente, uno se espera a que todos beban tanto que cometan estas ocurrencias

-No huí, simplemente no tenía interés en perder mi tiempo en cosas tan frívolas

-Ver la boda de dos personajes que parecen salidos de un anime de comedia no es algo frívolo. ¡Es fascinante! Pensé que al novio lo iban a resucitar cada 3 minutos.

-Tienes un buen punto ahí, ¿como lo dejaron salir de la morgue?

-Aparte, Akari te quería presentar a alguien en la boda, y te escapaste antes de darle oportunidad

-¿A quien me quería presentar de ahí, si ella no conocía a ninguno de los invitados?

-Al primer hombre que se le pasara en frente y no trajera anillo de casado...pero ese no es el punto. Según Akari, te hace falta conectar con algo que no tiene baterías

-¿Eeehh? -lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡Y que no sea un celular! No es lo que pensaste! - pobre Ryoga, estaba del color de un tomate. Si supiera que si tengo un vibrador, cortesía de Nabiki. Jamás usado. De un fascinante color púrpura.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada -sonrío tranquilamente- yo se a que te referías. Pero no hay hombres que me llamen la atención, o por lo menos, que me llamen la atención por más de 2 horas. Si no son una hoja de análisis financiero, no me van a parecer interesantes

-¿Y tu amigo del gimnasio? El te parece interesante una o dos veces al mes. No me veas feo, Akari me contó. Deberías ya saber, que contarle algo a Akari significa que me voy a enterar un par de horas después. Somos uno mismo -suspira con tanta melosidad que debería de darle diabetes

-Voy a matar a Akari, ve diciéndole. Y acerca de mi amigo del gimnasio, él sabe que es para relajarnos. Es muy decente, no me hace sentir como una aprovechada. Juro que cada vez es como la primera vez...por eso es tan conveniente el trato -deslizo con molestia mi credencial de acceso, este no es un tema que me guste discutir con Ryoga

-Akane, los tratos son para la oficina, no para las relaciones.

-Ugh Hibiki, guárdate tus comentarios de revista Cosmo para alguien a quien le sirvan

-Akari deja esas revistas por ahí, luego hay consejos muy útiles para ciertas actividades…¿no quieres que te preste alguna para tus encuentros de 15 minutos?

-No necesito "consejos", ya tengo una rutina establecida, funciona, ¿y que si son 15 minutos? Yo llamo eso usar mi tiempo eficazmente -que mas da el tiempo, es sólo para bajar el estrés del trabajo ocasionalmente. Es una buena persona, buen cuerpo, atento, y es como un niño a veces, siempre se asombra por el tamaño de mi departamento. Me lo menciona cada vez que vamos ahí.

-Ok ok Akane, no te molestes, no necesito que salga a relucir el famoso "Mazo Tendo" a esta hora de la mañana

-Ja ja ja -una sola vez, UNA, que puse orden golpeando la mesa de juntas y desde entonces le dicen a mi mano "El Mazo Tendo". Ok si, la mesa se quedó con una pequeña indentación y si, tuve la mano hinchada por 3 semanas. Pero ahora ya saben comportarse a mi alrededor (mwuahahaha).

Se abren las puertas del elevador, los saludos y gritos ya habituales de todas las secretarias, asistentes y demás de la oficina dieron por terminada nuestra conversación. Aunque el ruido parecía ser mayor al habitual. Por todos lados se oían risas ahogadas, y comentarios acerca de "el perreo más raro que jamás hayan visto", "jamás volverá a tomar alcohol" y "¿crees que habrán acabado en la misma cama?"

Voltee a ver a Ryoga, quien estaba tratando de contener su risa.

-Señores y señoras -se oyó la potente voz de Kuno por arriba del murmuro oficinal- quiero recordarles que este es un lugar de trabajo. Y lo que haya ocurrido...o no...en la boda donde varios de ustedes asistieron el sábado, no debería de tener relevancia aquí. ¿De acuerdo? -carraspeó un poco, acercando su puño a su boca- Tendo, te necesito en mi oficina, ahora.

Los murmuras cesaron. Hasta que Kuno cerró la puerta a su privado. Entonces explotó la risa por toda la oficina. Yo simplemente rodé mis ojos y me encamine hacia el privado de Kuno, saludando a su secretaría. Sakura siempre tenía la misma cara impasiva, creo que podría descubrir a Kuno teniendo sexo sobre su escritorio y seguiría con la misma cara, denotando cero emoción.

Cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de cristal, me giré hacia el escritorio masivo donde estaba sentado detrás Kuno. Toda su oficina está decorada con motivos feudales Japoneses. Un hakama azul estaba enmarcado en cristal, y había varios bokken colgando en la pared. Si por Kuno fuera, seguramente no usaría bóxers sino un fundoshi. Me lleve la mano al pecho, fue la peor imagen mental que me pude haber causado. Sacudí mi cabeza, y me enfoqué en Kuno, tratando de no reír.

-Tendo, he estado leyendo tus últimos reportes, estoy de acuerdo con tu propuesta de adquisiciones

-Gracias Kuno, entonces empezaré a coordinar a los equipos correspondientes

-Estás haciéndote de un renombre Tendo, no dudes que pronto te llamen para otra promoción

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Estoy seguro. Eres constante, siempre estás al pendiente, no se te pasa ningún detalle. Realmente, eres de los mejores analistas que tenemos. Parece que no tienes vida fuera de la oficina.

-No la necesito. Amo mi trabajo

-¿No amas nada más?

-No hay nada más que amar

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR! (o bueno, autora)

Yeiiii! Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! (OMG **Revontuli**, sabes que amo tus fiiiics, que emoción!) Al **guest** que dejó comentario, espero sea de tu agrado. Al resto de ustedes que conozco de manera más personal, las adoooroooooo y de verdad espero poder llegar a alcanzar algunas de sus expectativas (aunque planeo que me odien un poquito mwuahahahaha)

Y si, la secretaria de Kuno es Sakura Mamiya, acabo de ver todo el anime de Rinne y necesitaba burlarme de su expresión...o más bien, falta total de expresión


	3. Chapter 3 -sorpresa-

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si Ranma fuera mio, no sabrían de mi por semanas….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**

\- Capítulo 3 -

Azote el vaso de cerveza sobre la barra. El bartender me alzó una ceja. Dos chicas más alejadas en la barra sonrieron e hicieron señas de saludo con su mano. Sonreí de regreso pero volteé a ver a Mousse. Hoy no tengo la energía de salir con alguna de ellas.

-¿Otra? -me pregunta Mousse

-La última, tú pagas

-¿Porque yo? Si ya me debes el dinero de la apuesta Saotome

Moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro, mi cuello me estaba matando -por eso, porque estoy triste por haber perdido la apuesta -digo tratando de poner mi mejor cara de inocencia y lastima

-Eres. De. Lo. Peor

-Me lo dices diario, ya necesitas una nueva frase

Mousse me mira con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. Pero termina riendo, para mi fortuna no se toma todo demasiado en serio, sobre todo conmigo

-Que opinas, ¿va a ser la boda más rara del año?

-Dudo que tengamos otra tan...peculiar...en mucho tiempo

-Pensé que el hecho de que la novia se te haya insinuado iba a ser lo más divertido del día, y luego acabamos viendo al hermano de Kodachi agachado con el trasero al aire y el pequeño mayordomo ese dándole nalgadas.

Suelto una carcajada y Mousse se une -eso tiene que ser una de las mejores cosas que jamás haya visto -me quito una lagrima de la risa que me ha causado recordarlo -deberíamos de vender esas fotografías a los que trabajan con el.

-Sacaríamos lo de un par de cervezas, por lo menos

-¿Cuánto crees que nos costaría mandar a hacer pósters?

-Depende del tamaño...pero tengo unos conocidos que nos podrían hacer un descuento -Mousse se frota la barbilla, lo puedo ver pensando en que si por hacer el chiste vale la pena el desperdicio de dinero

-Ok ok, ya. Es tarde y se supone que mañana...o más bien hoy en algunas horas -digo mirando mi reloj -desayunaré con mis padres

-Por lo menos mañana usarás una camisa que no le causará estragos a tu madre

-Otra razón más para que tu pagues las cervezas, cegatón -estableciendo lo dicho con un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza

Nos retiramos del bar, Mousse pide un taxi para él, yo me subo a mi camioneta. Entre el equipo de fotografía que usamos para los eventos, mi equipo para ir a entrenar, y... las fácil treinta botellas de agua vacías en los asientos de atrás, una camioneta era la mejor manera para transportarme. Me encantaba mi Jeep, en mi color favorito, azul oscuro. Si piensan que es por el color de mis ojos, estarían equivocados. Pero nadie me cree. Arrancándolo con cuidado, me dirigí a mi departamento

Aaaahhh -me deje caer sobre la cama, mi ropa desperdigada desde la puerta haciendo un camino hasta donde terminé. Abrazo mi almohada y me hago bolita, con todas las intenciones de dormir profundamente, con la imagen de Kuno y el enano haciéndome reír una vez más.

La marcha imperial de Star Wars suena desde algún rincón de mi sofá, dándome un susto y despertándome de una deliciosa siesta. Con toda mi agilidad y destreza como artista marcial procedo a quitarme la baba de la barbilla con la mano y a aventar los cojines por todos lados hasta encontrar mi celular

-Siii diga

-Hola mi amor, como te fue con tus padres

-Increíble bebé, ya sabes

-Guácala Saotome, "bebé"?!

-Jajajajajajajaja tú empezaste Mousse.

-Si bueno...oye Rin Rin

-Que quiere ahora la arrastrada

-...

-Perdóname, que quiere ahora la oportunista

-...…...

-Discúlpame, que te dijo la interesada

-Contigo no se puede. Mi novia me ha pedido que...

Pierdo interés en la conversación de inmediato. En lo que Mousse sigue hablando como atolondrado, empiezo a sacar las memorias digitales de las cámaras, para introducirlas en la computadora y hacer una primera selección de imágenes. Toco el botón detrás de la pantalla para ir arrancándola, en lo que me dirijo a la cocina por un café. O té. Ok ok, una cerveza. Ya son las 4 de la tarde, es perfectamente legal (y delicioso. Yum yum cerveza fría!)

...entonces Rin Rin dijo que Ran Ran le dijo que...

-Aja, wow, fascinante

De verdad, cómo puede creer que le estoy poniendo atención. Si no soporto a la tipa esa en persona, menos la voy a soportar cuando sólo estoy oyendo de ella. Me encamino a mi cocina, mi departamento es más como un loft, con todo abierto y accesible, a excepción del baño. Viejos ventanales gigantescos, con marcos de metal negros, columnas de concreto expuestas e instalaciones aparentes en el techo pintadas en negro, en mi opinión era un lugar muy acogedor. En la opinión de mi madre, le hacía falta un toque de mujer. En la opinión de mi hermana, le hacía falta una buena limpieza. En mi defensa, ser creativo y ser ordenado no son cosas que van necesariamente de la mano. Y si viene alguien a limpiar. Pero no parece...apenas se va y empiezo a crear pequeñas montañas de ropa por todos lado (algunas de hasta cincuenta centímetros de alto!).

-...y pues que ella quería esa bolsa con el unicornio rosa, pero ya que Ran Ran se la había comprado ahora ella quiere...

-Si claro si

Ya con cerveza en la mano, celular en altavoz, me pongo a ingresar las memorias y a revisar las fotos del día de ayer. La verdad es que la voz de Mousse es excelente ruido de fondo. Mi escritorio es una mesa masiva de nogal, sin acabados, la madera al natural, con sus grietas y bordes a la vista. Es hermosa, pero en días como hoy que está escondida debajo de hojas, revistas, botellas de cerveza vacías, tazas de café a medio terminar, aparte de las 2 iMac gigantescas que uso para trabajar (y a veces para ver videos en Youtube)…ok, definitivamente haré que la señora de la limpieza venga más días a esta casa.

-...y después de eso fue a hacerse un manicure, claro que le presté mi tarjeta de crédito, como le dije "mi princesa jamás se verá mal"...

Sigo abriendo archivos, tenía curiosidad de ver cómo habían salido las tomas que hice en el famoso jardín de las rosas. Quizás me convenga mantener el contacto de Kodachi y Fantasmín, sería increíble poder tomar fotos de sus jardines y sus casas para mi portafolio.

-...entonces se supone que Rin va a pasar a la casa en una hora, pero de según su Twitter está en una playa a cuatro horas de aquí, eso está muy curioso...

Nada. No oigo nada. La voz de Mousse desaparece por completo. Tampoco oigo los autos por la calle, o al perro de la vecina. Siento que me han soltado un golpe, un verdadero knock-out. Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Me quedo sin aliento y mi corazón se para. No se cuanto tiempo estoy así, hasta que mi cuerpo y su instinto por supervivencia me hacen inhalar, mi pecho expandiéndose a todo lo que da. Siento electricidad recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, siento miedo y emoción y felicidad, todo al mismo tiempo.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Una mujer, de cortos cabellos tan negros que parecen azules. Una piel blanca, pero unos labios rosados. Con una mirada volteando hacia el cielo. Que ojos. Oh por dios, sus ojos. Parecían color miel pero con plecas verdes y doradas, rodeados de abundantes pestañas, largas y negras. Rodeada de rosas rojas en todas sus variantes de color, del carmín más intenso al rosa más pálido.

Era perfecta

Empiezo a recuperar mi sentido del oído, Mousse sigue hablando sobre su novia, el sonido del tráfico otra vez comienza a sonar por la ventana abierta.  
Todavía no estoy seguro de que no estoy soñando.

-¡Mousse, Mousse!

-Ranma, ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-Rápido, ¡dime cómo se llama tu novia!

-¿Tuviste una embolia o algo? Llevo media hora contándote de ella, de Rin Rin

Me llevo mis manos a la cara, ok, si la novia de Mousse todavía es la aprovechada ésa, esto es la vida real. Tomo un largo trago de mi cerveza. Respiro. Y de nuevo pongo mi mirada sobre la pantalla de computadora

Ahí sigue. Es real. Es real y tengo que encontrarla

Dejo a Mousse balbuceando de nuevo en el altavoz, empiezo a pasar todas las imágenes que pueda abrir del día de ayer frente a mi. No puede ser, no la veo en ninguna otra. Tenemos miles de imágenes de ayer, ¡¿cómo es posible?! En ocasiones pienso que es ella, pero su cabeza siempre está inclinada viendo hacia abajo, o escondida detrás de algún invitado.

Reviso TODAS las fotos de la fiesta, no es posible, no está en ninguna de ellas.

-¡Ranmaaaaaaaaa!

-Que Mousse, ¿que?

-Llevo 20 minutos gritándote, estoy *huff huff* corriendo *huff huff* a tu departamento *huff huff* pensé que algo te había *cof huff cof* pasado

-Todo Mousse, me acaba de pasar todo -sonrío volteando a ver la pantalla una vez más

Los golpes a mi puerta me hacen retirar finalmente mi vista de mi pantalla.

-Ábreme desconsiderado, que acabo de hacer un maratón por ti! -así que le abro la puerta a Mousse con una cerveza en la mano, que él de inmediato empieza a vaciar. Limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano, me señala con la otra -¿Cómo se te ocurre preocuparme de esa manera?!

Alzo mis hombros -no era mi intención, lo juro. Pasa, que bueno que viniste porque necesito tu ayuda. Y aparte entre nuestros departamentos hay como 2 kilómetros de distancia -lo veo fijamente -quizás no estaría mal que me acompañaras de vez en cuando al gimnasio

-Generalmente te diría que no -se desparrama en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio -pero estos 2km casi son mi fin. Entonces, ¿que demonios te ocurrió?

-Como te dije por teléfono, todo.

Levanta una ceja -por favor, se más vago y redundante -moviendo su mano para hacerme entender que quiere oír más.

Suspiro mientras me llevo una mano al rostro, trato de tapar la sonrisa que se me está formando.

-Veras, estaba revisando las fotos del día de ayer, y me encontré con esto. Más bien...con ella -de inmediato mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Jamás había tenido tales reacciones, ni siquiera con mujeres en carne y hueso frente a mi

Giro la pantalla en dirección a la cara de Mousse. Veo cómo abre los ojos y su boca se ladea para formar una sonrisa conocedora

De inmediato quiero bloquear la pantalla de su vista y agarrarlo a golpes. ¿Que me está pasando?

-Asi que, joven Ranma -una mirada maliciosa empieza a formarse en su cara -que se siente estar enamorado por primera vez

-Como si me hubieran pateado en los testículos pero al mismo tiempo hubiera recibido el mejor beso de mi vida -confieso de inmediato. Es el mejor y peor sentimiento del mundo. Jamás me había pasado. Ahora creo que entiendo un poco a mi madre y su insistencia de conocer a alguien. No tenía idea de lo que me estaba perdiendo

-Eres todo un poeta, pero si, estás en lo correcto. Es...es bellísima

-¡Oye!

-Pero no es mi tipo, ¿podrías por favor soltarme? -sin darme cuenta, mis manos estaban agarrando firmemente el cuello de la camisa de Mousse. Fue una reacción automática. ¿Que demonios me estaba pasando? -Ja, lo siento- torpemente retire mis manos y las metí en mis bolsillos.

-Por kami, Saotome, contrólate tantito

-No se que me pasó...perdóname

-Lo que te pasó fue básicamente un atropellamiento por parte de un trailer semi-remolque conocido como "Cupido"

-No tienes idea -paso mis manos por mi cabellera negra, despeinándome y a mi trenza al mismo tiempo -pero no ayuda que no tenemos más fotos de ella

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -Mousse se ajusta las gafas y comienza a revisar mis archivos. Yo me dirijo a la cocina, es momento de pasar de la cerveza a un whisky en las rocas. Tengo los nervios destrozados, quizás es mejor sólo contar con una imagen de ella.

Me tiro en mi sillón, vaso en mano, mientras oigo a Mousse a mis espaldas maldiciendo en chino al registrar todos los archivos de ayer. Si logra encontrar algo prometo ponerle a mi primer hijo su nombre (¿primer hijo ya? ¡Ni me sé su nombre!).

-Goù shì! Mierda mierda mierda. No hay nada, cómo es posible, quizás le tomaste foto a un fantasma de verdad?! ¿Aparte de Gosunkugi?

-No seas estupido, los fantasmas no existen. Quedamos que Gosunkugi es un zombie

Acomodándose a mi lado en el sillón todavía con su cerveza en la mano, Mousse me mira con empatía. Agarra el control de la TV -venga, quizás derrotarte en Mario Kart te ponga de mejor humor - dice mientras busca uno de los controles de la consola de videojuegos

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y frunzo el ceño -no hay nada en este momento que me pudiera hacer sentir bien -he decidido que enamorarse no es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Es asqueroso y horrible y doloroso y yo solo llevo con este sentimiento un par de horas

-¿Cuál es el punto, si no se quien es y no tengo manera de encontrarla?

-Eso no es verdad, asumo que si le muestras la foto a Kodachi o a Gosunkugi ellos la deberían de reconocer

Miles de mariposas explotan en mi estomago, y me siento volar (soy uno con el universo y el universo es uno conmigo)

-Sólo tienes que buscarlos cuando regresen de su luna de miel en tres meses, dijeron que querían tener cero contacto con la sociedad, que ni celulares llevarían consigo.

Golpe de depresión directo al corazón (estoy en el infierno, en el ultramundo, estoy seguro de que Hades me está saludando a lo lejos en este momento)

Le arrebato el control a Mousse -prepárate a perder, que hoy definitivamente no estoy de humor

-Ay no te pongas así, y porque seleccionaste a la princesa Peach?! Sabes que siempre juego con ella -me golpea con una almohada mientras me intenta quitar el control con la otra

-¡Porque puedo! Ya, déjame en paz y selecciona a tu jugador

-De acuerdo, solo por eso seré Bowzer, para poderte aplastar -gruñe entre dientes

Después de 5 derrotas consecutivas Mousse se gira hacia mi -oye, veo que la final del torneo del próximo fin de semana será entre Kumon y ese al q le dicen "La Menta"

Pongo pausa al juego, dejo lenta y tranquilamente el control sobre la mesa -no seas tramposo Mousse, solo xq no me puedes ganar no intentes distraerme con esas cosas -recojo mi control y le quito la pausa

-No era por distraerte...aunque has caído en todas las cáscaras de plátano que he dejado por ahí

-Aaafghhh carajo! -Mousse conoce mis puntos débiles -en un segundo me recupero

-Supongo que estás molesto porque sabes que podrías haber vencido a los dos fácilmente, yyyyyyy, toma este caparazón!

-Los pude haber hecho polvo a ambos en cuestión de minutos. Se están quedando con todos mis títulos, pero ya verán cuando me levanten mi sanción y regrese a los torneos -vuelvo a dejar el control a mi lado para tronarme las manos y los dedos. Si, esos imbéciles pueden disfrutar la gloria en este momento. Pero el segundo en que me permitan regresar a la acción, van a conocer la furia de Saotome. Río con maldad de solo visualizarlo

-Creo que te hace falta hacerte de sangre fría Ranma, te acabo de vencer

Miro descolocado la pantalla, maldita sea. Suspiro con desgana. Soy bien conocido en los torneos de artes marciales locales. La verdad, soy uno de los mejores, por no decir que el mejor. Pero debido a causas de fuerza mayor...no podré participar en ningún torneo en por lo menos un año. No tengo ganas de pensar en esto ahora, suficiente carga emocional traigo con el día de ayer y hoy. Froto mis ojos con mis puños y me termino mi trago

-Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres empezar a editar? -bosteza Mousse

-Pues considerando que llegan en 3 meses, y sabiendo que Kodachi quiere aprobación final, realmente lo podemos postergar un poco. Mejor vamos a darle velocidad a las fotos de la boda de Azusa y Mikado.

-Otra loca más, estoy empezando a creer que tenemos alguna maldición. Cuando agarró mi reflector y no lo quería soltar, diciendo que era su "Jean Pierre"

Suelto la carcajada, es cierto! Mousse no quería quedar mal con la novia, pero tampoco iba a quedarse sin su reflector. Acabé quitándome un calcetín y lanzándolo al aire. Azusa saltó a atraparlo, dijo que se llamaba "Dominique" y volvió a su lugar a posar con Mikado

-Que hiciste con tu otro calcetín -dice entre risas Mousse -pobre, se va a quedar huérfano de por vida

-Me lo quite también y se lo ofrecí a Mikado -me estoy agarrando el estómago, no puedo de la risa -por si tenía que llamar la atención de Azusa en la luna de miel!

-Debimos de haber cobrado más, ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer una ceremonia sobre una pista de patinaje?!

-Ya se, tenía tantos moretones al día siguiente que mi madre pensó que había participado en algún tipo de pelea callejera. Le dije que eras un amante demasiado brusco

-¡SAOTOME! No le digas esas cosas a tu madre! Piensa que soy gay porque me ha dicho que ningún hombre heterosexual que se respete andaría con una novia como la mía. Aunque luego dudó, y dijo que ningún hombre homosexual que se respete la aguantaría tampoco.

-¿Te dijo eso?! -exploté de la risa. Mi madre puede ser verdaderamente ruda, pero lo hace de una manera tan sútil y decente que muchas veces uno no se da cuenta de que lo están insultando. Ha tenido el "placer" de conocer a Rin Rin y digamos que tampoco cuenta con el cariño de mi mama. A Nodoka Saotome no le agradan las chicas que son cabezas huecas. Su sueño para mi es que termine con una mujer trabajadora, formal e inteligente. Yo simplemente le respondo que soñar no cuesta nada. Y luego lloro porque me sirve menos de comer...

Nuestras carcajadas llenan el departamento. Al final del día, estas experiencias, por locas y bizarras que sean, por lo menos nos han hecho la vida menos aburrida.  
Platicamos un poco más sobre el trabajo, tenemos todos los fines de semana llenos de bodas por los próximos meses. Hay que tratar con muchas novias, novios y coordinadores de bodas. Viajar a muchas locaciones, aunque tratamos de trabajar principalmente en Tokyo y sus alrededores. Pero si alguien quiere pagarnos la estadía en algún hotel junto a la playa, no negamos nuestros servicios. Al fin, bronceado me veo aún mejor.

-A ver, saca tu calendario -voy abriendo mi agenda y tratando de leer mi propia letra (es horrible, parece de niño de tres años) -tenemos una boda en el distrito de Toshima en 2 fines de semana, y la coordinadora quiere que nos veamos esta semana en su oficina porque tienen ideas muy específicas. También tenemos cita con otra novia, la que se va a casar con un doctor, falta confirmar el lugar

-De acuerdo, ¿qué días son las citas? Llevaré el iPad para que pueda tener referencias de nuestro trabajo

-Mmmhhh, para la boda de Toshima, jueves, a las 12pm. Y la coordinadora del otro evento dijo que el martes a las 4pm estaría bien. Buena idea con el iPad, pero quizás no incluyas las de Azusa, no quiero volver a poner pie en una pista de patinaje. Creo que las fotos que tomamos de la boda de….cómo se llamaban...Daisuke..y ¿Yuka?

-Tan equis de cara que por eso no podemos recordarlos

-Já, tienes toda la razón. Bueno, siento que esas quedaron bastante bien, era una buena locación, y con muchas fuentes de luz diferentes.

-Sabes que recuerdo de esa boda, la mesa de dulces que colocaron cerca de la pista de baile

-Tuve suerte de lograr tomar algunas imágenes de ella antes de que la devoraran los invitados, te lo juro, como si no les dieran suficiente de comer durante el evento, se vuelven animales si les ofreces unos pastelillos -pastelillos que nosotros como fotógrafos no alcanzamos a disfrutar (sniff sniff)

-¿Como se llama la pareja de la boda de Toshima? -pregunta Mousse

-Daimonji algo….el que se casa es miembro de la famosa familia del té.

-Ya lo recordé, estaba llorando cuando lo conocimos porque insistía que su novia era un mono.

-Si, jamás nos habían contratado sin conocer a la novia previamente, pero estoy seguro que está exagerando, no te pueden casar con un animal….¿o si?

-Pues el día que te cases sabremos que si es posible que alguien se case con un animal

-Tus chistes son tan malos...tengo que decirle a Shampoo que reconsidere su interés en ti Mousse

Pido una pizza a domicilio, estar con Mousse es buena distracción, y preferible a pasar las siguientes 4 horas viendo mi fotografía de la chica del jardín.

Pero admito que una vez que Mousse se fue...me envíe la imagen a mi celular, y la puse como mi nuevo fondo de pantalla. Quiero despertar y que ver ese rostro sea lo primero que haga.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR! (o bueno, autora)

Holiii a todos! Hartos reviews, soy contenta :))))

Parece ser de su agrado, lo cual me tranquiliza muchísimo. Se que mueren porque estos dos finalmente se vean, y prometo que sera...prónto.

Cuando empecé a escribir esto, le envié éstos 3 caps a Shojoranko (éste en lo personal siendo mi favorito) y creo que así la conquisté porque me dijo que TIENES QUE PUBLICARLO. Ella lee lo que voy avanzando y hasta ahora todo bien!

Tambien quiero mencionar el fic de Emiilu "CAMINOS AL CORAZÓN" ya que soy su beta (jaaaa yo puedo leer sus lemons antes que todos ustedes mwuahahaha), estoy emocionada x todo lo que va a acontecer

Y obvio, mil gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, los leo, los vuelvo a leer y me ponen de excelente humor. A los que leen pero no lo dejan, no se preocupen, yo a veces hago lo mismo, lo que más quiero es no decepcionarlos mucho

Sobre todo porque **LumLum** (OMGGGGGG) me dejó uno. Me traumé, literal con el celular en la mano, boca abierta, ojos que casi se salen de sus cuencas, como por 10 minutos estaba en esa pose. Espero no defraudarte, oh mighty one


	4. Chapter 4 -encuentros inoportunos-

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si Ranma fuera mio descubriría que es comer Nutella directamente del cuerpo de alguien….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**

\- Capítulo 4 -

**3 SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**DOJO TENDO, ****DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

**MARTES**

**4:16 pm**

-Por dios papá….trata de controlarte un poco!

-Pe pe pe peeroooo ¡waaaahhhhh!

-Por favor -gruño al intentar arrebatarle la caja de kleenex a mi padre -¡van a pensar que están matando a una pobre e inocente mujer aquí adentro!

-Akane, esto es una batalla perdida

-Nabiki, no se como pero acabo encontrar 30 minutos en mi agenda para ir al bar a un par de cuadras de aquí

-No tendremos que salir de aquí, ya le pedí a mi asistente que nos acerque todo el pasillo de la licorería a la casa

-MI KASUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¡PAPA! ¡TODAVÍA FALTAN 3 SEMANAS! No puedes ponerte así ahora! -ya no sé qué hacer con mi él, no puedo creer que no tenga una bolsa de suero inyectada en el brazo, debería de estar deshidratado por todas las lágrimas que ha sacado en los últimos días

-Papá, en serio, tienes que calmarte. ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue cuando mi secretaria me dijo que había una mujer histérica llamándome...y resultó que eras tú al teléfono? -dijo Nabiki mientras se frotaba las sienes -no te haces bien a ti, no nos haces bien a nosotras, ni a Kasumi ni mucho menos a Hinako

\- *sniff sniff sniff*

Me empiezo a frotar toda la cara con mis palmas de la desesperación, ni quiero ver como traigo el maquillaje. Juro que mi padre no era así. Ok, si, siempre ha sido muy emocional (muuuuuuuy), pero las pendientes nupcias de nuestra hermana mayor han liberado al kraken de las lágrimas.

-Querido, toma este té -dulcemente Hinako le acerca una taza a mi padre, aunque con voz baja la oigo decir -que te urgen los líquidos….

Volteamos a ver a mi padre con caras expectantes. No han pasado ni 2 minutos y ya está dormido. Voy a necesitar la receta del té mágico de Hinako, por si algún día ella no está y hay que tranquilizarlo.

-De acuerdo niñas, salgamos de aquí, vamos al comedor -silenciosamente Hinako nos lleva hasta la puerta de la habitación y la cierra con todo el cuidado del mundo.

-En serio Hinako, ¿cómo has sobrevivido estas semanas? -suspira Nabiki, aceptando el martini que le estaba entregando su asistente (¿Un martini?¿De donde sacó toda la parafernalia para hacer un martini?). Él se gira hacia mí y me extiende un gin & tonic, con todo y ralladura de limón (está verdaderamente delicioso)

-Ha sido difícil niñas -Hinako sorbe con delicadeza su daiquirí de fresa -la verdad lamento que las llamadas de su padre las hayan sacado de su trabajo pero ha servido que lo ocuparan en lo que preparaba su...té

-¿Y qué fue lo que lo desató esta vez?

-Llegaron unos cuantos regalos... pedí que dejaran todo en el dojo para que tu padre no los encontrara pero los alcanzó a ver cuando pasaban por el jardín.

-Que vamos a hacer, todavía faltan algunas semanas, no podemos estar dejando el trabajo al lado a cada ...AKANE SUELTA TU CELULAR -Nabiki me lo arranca de las manos, así que le saco la lengua -a cada rato. ¿Hinako, tienen algo importante de aquí a la boda?

-No, realmente no, las mismas juntas vecinales de siempre, tu papa supervisando ocasionalmente a los maestros y estudiantes del dojo, ¿por?

-Porque estoy -Nabiki teclea rapidamente en su celular -búscandoles un hotel para las siguientes semanas, donde puedan descansar y relajarse antes de la boda. Que sino papa no va a llegar en una sola pieza

-Wow Nabiki, que dadivosa de tu parte -digo mientras trato de recuperar mi celular que Nabiki escondió bajo sus rodillas -pero la verdad me parece una excelente idea. Así se podrá distraer, y se podrá organizar bien el evento aquí, sin tener que tener un tanque de oxigeno cerca -extiendo mi mano y recupero mi celular. Mi bebé ya está en mis manos otra vez, Nabiki sólo pone sus ojos en blanco.

-Listo, ya quedaron sus reservaciones, es el Sankara Hotel & Spa, en Yakushima. Salen mañana a las 11:45, mi asistente vendrá por ustedes para llevarlos al aeropuerto, entregarles sus pases de avion, etcétera etcétera

Abrí los ojos, ese hotel es uno de los más caros de Japón. Claramente Nabiki ha tenido unos muy buenos meses en su trabajo.

-Gracias Nabiki querida, la verdad si nos hará mucho bien. Sólo tengo que recordar de empacar algo más de...té

-No es nada Hinako, disfrútalo que el segundo que vuelva a poner pie en Nerima temo que papá dejara de ser un humano funcional -Nabiki mira su reloj -es hora de irnos, que estoy segura de que Akane esta muy cerca de tener un ataque de ansiedad al no estar en su oficina

-No estoy taaaaan cerca, tenemos todavía como 20 minutos -me levanto para abrazar a Hinako -disfruten su viaje y si necesitan algo avísenme.

Nabiki y yo nos retiramos, guardando los Pockys de fresa que Hinako nos ha entregado a cada una (le encanta regalarnos dulces cuando nos vamos).

-¿Gustas un aventón hermanita? -Nabiki señala su limousina, las placas tienen signos de yens, es muy sútil al demostrar su amor por el dinero -me queda de camino y así podemos platicar

-Estaría perfecto, ¡gracias Nabiki! Dejé el auto en la oficina, salí corriendo después de oír los lamentos de papá por teléfono, pensé que algo terrible le había ocurrido. No pensé que ver 3 cajas de regalos lo pusieran así -cerré la puerta detrás de mi, el asistente de Nabiki se sentó delante, junto al chófer -dónde estaba Kasumi durante todo esto, ¿sabes?

-Mmmhh, se que viendo algo de su boda, pero mi asistente probablemente sepa más -Nabiki comienza a presionar un botón al costado de su asiento, la repartición entre el chofer y nosotros se abre -Konatsu y la planeadora de bodas de Kasumi han estado en contacto. ¡Konatsu! ¿No sabes dónde está Kasumi ahora?

Ahhh, entonces el asistente impecable se llama Konatsu. Tiene unos rasgos hermosos, casi femeninos. Debe ser increíble en su trabajo, Nabiki sólo sabe contratar a los mejores.

-Si señorita Tendo, su hermana Kasumi se encuentra afinando detalles con uno de los proveedores en un café en Shinjuku, muy cerca de aquí. Es un excelente local, 5 estrellas de acuerdo a Google. Su especialidad es..

-Si si, gracias Konatsu -Nabiki se ve ligeramente exasperada mientras vuelve a subir la repartición -es el mejor asistente que he tenido, pero luego debraya demasiado. ¿Quieres alcanzarla? Esta camino a tu oficina

-Ya llevo fuera demasiado tiempo…

-No es como si no estuvieras al pendiente de todo, no sueltas ese teléfono ni cuando tienes sexo

Me pongo roja como un tomate, puede que Nabiki tenga algo de razón, o toda la razón-…pero aún así debería de regresar

-Akane, son 20 minutos más, media hora a lo mucho.

-Aaaashhhh okay okay, vamos al café, al fin, otra dosis de cafeína me caería perfecto

-¡Excelente! -Nabiki truena los dedos y vuelve a bajar la repartición entre las cabinas -Konatsu, vamos al café donde está Kasumi, tendremos una pequeña reunión de hermanas

-Perfecto señorita Tendo, llegaremos ahí en 12 minutos y medio, o sea a las 5:27pm aproximadamente

Nabiki se presiona los ojos con sus dedos -gracias por tu especificidad Konatsu….

.

.

.

**TRES SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA**

**GLITCH COFFEE & ROASTERS, DISTRITO DE SHINJUKU**

**MARTES**

**4:49 pm**

-Entonces, como le decía mi compañero Mousse, gracias a la experiencia que tenemos hemos descubierto que lo mejor es capturar el día de la boda desde el primer minuto. Cuando te estén arreglando, cuando se está arreglando tu futuro esposo, fotos de locación en el templo o iglesia donde se realice la ceremonia, el montaje en el salón...

-Oh bueno, el montaje será en el jardín de la casa de mi padre

-Cierto cierto, lo mencionaron cuando nos citamos la primera vez.

-Si Ranma, la ceremonia será en una iglesia muy cerca de la casa de la señorita Kasumi, nos será fácil movernos de un sitio a otro -Mousse le da un sorbo a su café, la verdad es que soy malo recordando algunos detalles, tantas bodas que me confundo, y todas se creen tan únicas y especiales. ¿Saben cuantas han tenido de temática los colores azul y dorado? Por lo menos 32 (pero a todas les hemos dicho, "wow, que original"). Sería difícil no confundirse un poco...

-Por eso queríamos ver horarios contigo y con tu planeadora, para llegar desde temprano y fotografiar todo desde el inicio

-Muy comprensible -Kasumi sonríe dulcemente mientras levanta su taza de té. Es una chica muy bonita, realmente trae como un aura de paz. Aún no conozco al novio, pero creo que debe ser muy afortunado. Hemos tratado con muchisimas novias, y generalmente tienen una actitud deplorable, tienen miles de peticiones sin sentido y andan con los nervios de punta cuando falta tan poco para su boda. En cambio Kasumi se ve super tranquila, parece incapaz de molestarse (¿reencarnación de Buda quizás?)

-Cambiamos ligeramente los horarios para que se comience a arreglar la novia, como podrán ver -su planeadora nos entrega una nueva lista, muy detallada, de cómo irá avanzando el dia -si contemplamos estar afuera de la iglesia a las 11:45 del día, entonces tendrán que arreglar a Kasumi a las 8am, y luego...

Mis cejas se lanzan a lo alto, jamás entenderé porque tienen que comenzar tan temprano con el maquillaje y el peinado, sobre todo para una chica bonita como Kasumi. Y yo que odio madrugar...mi alma llora cuando tengo que poner la alarma a esas horas.

-Y por lo que veo, designaron horarios para las tomas de fotos de la pareja y de la familia aquí...y aquí… -señala Mousse ciertos puntos en la lista

-Podemos ser flexibles, pero me parece correcto tenerlos en esos momentos -la dulce voz de Kasumi no está hecha para ser contradecida.

-Se ve bien, nos ajustaremos a sus horarios. Si eso es todo, nos veremos en 3 semanas entonces -comienzo a juntar mis pertenencias, para guardarlas en mi mochila, a mi lado Mousse hace lo mismo

-¿No les puedo ofrecer algo más? Lamento que nos tuviéramos que ver hasta acá, pero mi padre puede ser un poco...sensible...en cuanto a estos temas

-No te preocupes Kasumi, muchas gracias. Ya estamos acostumbrados a movernos de un lugar a otro. Nos mantenemos en contacto, si necesitan algo más.

Mousse y yo hacemos una reverencia y nos encaminamos a la puerta, él saca su celular para mirar la hora (y seguro ver si Rin Rin le ha mandado mensajes...que claro que no lo ha hecho) y me dice con una sonrisa -es una mujer muy linda, ¿no crees?

-Muy linda y muuuuuy tranquila, jamás había conocido una novia así. Seguro toda su familia es super pacífica...eh espera, no encuentro mis llaves -meto mi cabeza a mi mochila, ¿como le hacen mis llaves para irse al fondo tan rápido? Y si, quizás sacar algunas de las porquerías que tengo aquí dentro sería una buena idea, ew, creo que esto es un envoltorio de las bolas de arroz que comí el domingo.

-Las pierdes porque todas tus bolsas y mochilas son un asco...cuidado! ¡Casi le pegas a alguien! ¡Mil disculpas señorita!

Mousse me jala hacia él, sigo con la cabeza hundida en mi mochila, solo alcanzo a gritar un "lo siento", espero me hayan oído. Prendo mi celular para usar la linterna, mi chica misteriosa aparece en la pantalla. No puedo evitar sonreir.

-Ajá! Listo, ya encontre mi llavero, quizás debería de ponerle un ornamento más grande…

-Como qué, ¿una bola de boliche?!

.

.

.

**TRES SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA**

**GLITCH COFFEE & ROASTERS, DISTRITO DE SHINJUKU**

**MARTES**

**5:27 pm**

Konatsu -dice mi hermana impresionada viendo su reloj -como le haces para ser tan exacto

-Es un don, señorita Tendo. Permítame, les abro la puerta

Me distraigo contestando un mensaje, siento como me empuja mi hermana con su hombro

-...le pegas a alguien! Mil disculpas señorita!

-Ugh -oigo a Nabiki refunfuñar. Giro a ver quien casi nos tira pero Nabiki me jala al interior del café

-Kasumi!

-¡Nabiki! ¡Akane! Oh cielos, que grata sorpresa! ¿Como sabían que estaba aquí?

-Konatsu y tu coordinadora saben todos tus movimientos hermana. ¿Como van los planes?

Me acomodo en uno de los sillones, antes de que pueda abrir la boca Konatsu ha puesto en mis manos una taza humeante de café, un frappe de matcha en las manos de Nabiki y ha rellenado la taza de té de Kasumi (juro que parece un ninja)

-Ya tenemos casi todo en orden, justo se acaba de ir nuestro fotógrafo.

-Llevaran las sillas y mesas 2 días antes de la boda, pero se montarán el día de la boda, las flores el día previo, pero la chef que hará el catering considera que valdrá la pena poner un camión para los preparativos de la comida afuera. No piensa que la cocina vaya a tener las dimensiones suficientes para los invitados -comenta la organizadora leyendo todas sus notas

-Kasumi, ¿no querían Tofú y tú una boda más chica?

-Ay Akane, ella es la primera de nosotras en casarse, potencialmente la única de nosotras en casarse, ya que aún no es legal casarte con un artículo electrónico -me mira fríamente -así que convencí a Kasumi a hacer una boda algo más grande de lo que ellos tenían planeado

-Si Nabiki, pero 250 personas es definitivamente mucho mayor de lo que ellos tenían pensado

-Con 250 personas a tu alrededor, ¿no te será más facil escabullirte cuando te hartes?

-Akane! -dice con voz sorprendida Kasumi -¿te quedarás hasta que nos retiremos nosotros no? Es muy importante para mi

Maldita sea. No hay escapatoria ahora. Si Kasumi te dice algo, no es por decirtelo, es una petición envuelta en aparente dulzura. Decirle que no es imposible. Ni siquiera nuestro padre le puede decir que no. La razón por la cual su novio ahora usa lentes más modernos en lugar de sus gafas anticuadas fue por un "simple" comentario de ella.

Konatsu pone frente a nosotros un plato lleno de panecillos de limón, la especialidad del lugar.

-Entonces Akane, cuéntame de tu dia -la sonrisa de Kasumi debería de ser ilegal, ya no hay manera de que llegue a la oficina el dia de hoy

.

.

.

**2 SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**SALON DE EVENTOS DE LA FAMILIA DAIMONJI, DISTRITO DE TOSHIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**7:23PM**

-Ya no puedo beber más té, estoy a tres de vomitar -saco mi lengua, tengo demasiado asco

-Concuerdo contigo Saotome, jamás pensé que me hartaría tanto el sabor del matcha

-Creo que mi lengua se está volviendo verde ...entiendo que sea la boda de una de las familias más importantes del té, pero les mataría poner un par de vasos de agua simple por ahí?! -con el tamaño de lugar que es, es una locura que no tengan un dispensador de agua sencilla por ahí. Estamos en el consorcio de la familia Daimonji, un lugar gigantesco. A lo lejos se alcanza a ver una de las fábricas, al igual que las oficinas. Al centro de todo crearon un tradicional jardín japonés, y al lado un salón enorme, donde tienen varias ceremonias del té, ya que parte del renombre de la familia, aparte del producto es su estilo de ceremonia. Es único en el mundo, y un arte que no quieren que muera. Cómo artista marcial, respeto que mantengan las tradiciones vivas. Como alguien que quiere beber cualquier cosa menos una taza de té en este momento, quiero darme un tiro. Toda la historia de la familia la hemos oído durante el día de hoy, los recién casados cuentan con un par de abuelas que parecen trolls, sólo que tienen el cabello bien peinado. Y no han parado de alabar del apellido Daimonji y lo que representa desde que iniciamos.

-Y sólo vamos a la mitad, aún falta la cena y el baile -dice Mousse mientras revisa los settings de su cámara. Yo estoy tratando de ver si hay alguna fuente de agua por ahí, estoy a tres ir a beber directo de la llave en el baño

-Cuanto quieres apostar que toda la comida seguirá tematica de té -mientras lo digo el sentimiento de asco se regenera en mi. Irónico, considerando que me no puedo del hambre. Llevamos trabajando ésta boda desde las 8:00 am, en mi caso maldiciendo mi alarma a las 6:00 (con todo y con mi chica entre las rosas en mi pantalla), y luego maldiciendo a Mousse cuando me marcó a las 6:15am solo para confirmar que ya estaba despierto, maldiciendolo de nuevo a las 6:18 porque me volvió a despertar, y por eso MUERO DE HAMBRE. Los bentos con los que cargamos no son suficientes, necesito sentarme a comer bien. Como un hombre. Como un macho. Humfff. Saco mi pecho y flexiono mis músculos.

-Te apostaría 300 yens, pero me sigues debiendo los 200 de esta mañana, te dije que no iba a haber un mono en esta boda. Y deja de posar como Mr. Universo.

-¡Pero Sentaro fue muy insistente en que su futura esposa sería un mono!

-¿Quien te manda a creerle?! El tipo está claramente loco, intentó convencer a todas las mujeres camino al templo que se casaran con él!

-Hummpff...mi mama dice que puedo ser muy inocente y que es uno de los mejores aspectos de mi personalidad

-Tu mama no te quiere decir que eres tonto porque te aprecia…

-Cállate y saca el reflector, ya van a entrar

Suenan en los altavoces una canción que dice en su letra, ¿algo sobre una taza de té?! Wow, hasta el playlist de esta boda tiene que ver con las malditas hojas esas. Mousse se acerca a mi oído y me susurra -se llama 'Cup of Tea', es de Kacey Musgraves -lo volteo a ver entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo cara de "¿qué demonios?!"

Sube sus hombros y se justifica -a Rin Rin le encanta esa artista

Ugh, ahora también hace que mi pobre amigo escuche country americano. Me pregunto si a mi chica misteriosa le gusta el country. Por ese rostro, podría ir directo a el sur de Estados Unidos a oírlos en vivo, me pondría el sombrero, las botas y todo. Creo que ya me aprendí de memoria los detalles de su cara, incluyendo el pequeño lunar que tiene bajo el ojo izquierdo. Los aplausos por la pareja llenan el salón y me sacan de mis pensamientos, alzo la cámara a mi rostro solo para notar que Sentaro trae la sonrisa mas boba del mundo. Al final todo fue un malentendido, y su novia resultó ser una chica muy guapa, en mi opinión demasiado guapa para él. De-ma-si-a-do. Tomamos fotos de todo el recorrido que hacen desde la entrada del salón de banquetes hasta su mesa al centro del lugar. El lugar es impresionante, no puedo negarlo.

Las hobbits, digo, las abuelas de la pareja caminan detrás de ellos y tocan una campana dando por iniciada la cena (yeiiii)

-Mousse, vi un lugar de ramen aquí a la vuelta, quieres comer rápido ahí y regresar?

-Si por favooooooorrrr

-Vamos princesa, ya no lloriquees

.

.

.

**2 SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**CERCA DEL RESTAURANTE DE RAMEN 'MUTEKIYA', DISTRITO DE TOSHIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**8:11PM**

-¡Akari, espera!

-Akane, ¡si soltaras el teléfono podrías correr más rápido, aparte de que no chocarías con nadie!

-Les perdí perdón a esas personas, ya no me regañes

-Baja el "mazo Tendo", no estás en tu oficina

-Ryoga te cuenta demasiadas cosas

-Siiiiii, por eso lo amo tanto

-Gah, tengo el estómago vacío y aún así podría vomitar -no puedo evitar hacer una cara de asco -ustedes dos son demasiado cursis

-Akane, conseguí finalmente que salieras a cenar conmigo, siguiendo tus explicitas instrucciones de que podía contar con tu estimada presencia sólo de 7:45pm a 9:00pm, así que necesito que corras para que podamos empezar a cenar y me cuentes TODOOOO

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?, nos acabamos de ver en la boda de la hermana de Kuno

-Primero, casi ni hablamos, te la pasaste mandando mensajes en tu celular. Y aparte, quiero saber que más han dicho en la oficina sobre el famoso baile -Akari se frena en seco y hace una pose como de aeromoza, señalando con su palma -listo, aquí es, ¡el mejor ramen de la zona!

Pasamos por debajo del letrero que dice 'Muteyika', el lugar es muy pequeño pero se ve bastante acogedor. Decorado con bambú barnizado en un tono de café obscuro brillante, y una larga barra de acero. Huele delicioso.

-Pues empezaron a circular algunas imágenes sobre eso, los que supieron sacar el celular a tiempo para tomar fotos de Kuno y Sasuke se han vuelto muy populares -le paso un menú a Akari

-Yo creo que pediré el mío con extra cerdo, amo el cerdo. ¿Tú Akane?

-Para mi, con picante

-Y una orden de gyozas, también de cerdo!

-'Oink oink' Akari

-Querrás decir 'cuiii cuiii' Akane

La mesera toma nuestra orden y se aleja con algo de dificultad, el lugar está lleno de gente, con razón Akari me hizo correr. Veo que ya se empezó a formar una fila afuera.

-Bueno, ¿pero a Kuno le gustan las mujeres no?

-Demasiado en mi opinión…

-Yyyy, a ti, ¿no se te hace atractivo?

Suelto una carcajada, el resto de los comensales me voltean a ver con molestia. Me agacho un poco, no quería llamar la atención -eh, no, no particularmente. No es mi tipo

-¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo? ¿Cómo es el chico del gimnasio?

-Que bueno que lo mencionas -sonrío dulcemente antes de golpear con mi servilleta a Akari -¡no puedo creer que le hayas contado a Ryoga sobre eso!

-Pero es mi puerquito del amor, le tenía que contar!

-EWWWWW, ¿puerquito del amor?!

-Amargada….pero cuentame, cuentame como es él.

-Shinno es, es lindo. Si, diría que es atractivo, es alto, buen cuerpo, bonitos ojos, pero sobre todo es muy dulce y comprensivo

La mesera trae nuestros platillos, tienen una pinta increíble, empiezo a babear en cuanto deja mi ramen frente a mi.

-¿Entonces porque solo dedicarle 15 minutos un par de veces al mes? -Akari está intentando comer su ramen con delicadeza, pero tiene tiene fideos corriendo por toda su barbilla. Así que sutilmente levanto mi teléfono para tomarle una foto, a Ryoga le va a encantar

-Me caerá bien y todo, y aprecio que sea muy respetuoso con mis necesidades, pero -suspiro lentamente- sé que es difícil de entender, ya se que todos se burlan de que soy una "workaholic", pero no lo hago para huir de la vida o de las relaciones, es que de verdad amo lo que hago. Me satisface de tal manera, que no puedo concebir darle ese tiempo o atención a alguien más

-Wow Akane, cuando lo pones de esa manera, creo que te comprendo un poco más...

-Gracias

-...pero sigo pensando que necesitas darle mas de 15 minutos

-Cállate y come tu cerdo

Inhalamos nuestro ramen, charlando de todas las locuras que le ocurren con Ryoga. La última vez que fueron a la casa de los abuelos de Akari lo perdieron por 2 días. Iba a ir por agua a la cocina, lo encontraron en el pueblo vecino. Ayudando en un rancho. Lloró cuando vio a Akari, según pensó que no la podría volver a encontrar. Akari de inmediato compró en línea un gps localizador -con Prime, ya sabes, la entrega es al día siguiente y desde entonces se donde está todo el tiempo. ¿Sabías qué pasa diario por la clínica de mascotas? Creo que habrá un perro en nuestro futuro -Akari voltea a ver su reloj -ah, ya ves Cenicienta, que puntual soy, acabaremos nuestra cita antes de tu muy rígida hora de 9pm.

-Más bien, estarás feliz de regresar con tu "puerquito" temprano -pago la cuenta, por lo mío y lo de Akari. La comida y la atención han sido de primera

-La verdad si, ha estado trabajando muchísimo últimamente y extraño verlo, sale demasiado temprano del departamento, y llega muerto por las noches

-Será temporal, ya casi termina con unas negociaciones.

-¿Algún día será temporal para ti también? -Akari recoge sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida

-Pffftttt probablemente noooo….¡aaahhhhh!

-Akane, ¿estás bien?! ¿Como no viste esos escalones? Ugh ya veo, ¡suelta tu teléfono!

-El dolor del golpe y el dolor a mi orgullo es regaño suficiente Akari, ow ow ow…

-Trataré de pasar a visitarte esta semana a tu oficina, tengo una junta cerca de ahí el jueves

Me sigo sobando el trasero mientras me despido de Akari y pido mi Uber -okay, ya sabes que probablemente, seguramente, obviamente estaré ahí. ¡Nos vemos entonces!

Suena mi telefono ('Barracuda' de Heart, ella misma escogió el tono), es Nabiki

-¡Hermanita! Tienes que oir lo que hizo papá en el hotel de Yukushima -comienza a reír y no puedo evitar reír con ella mientras espero a que el auto me recoja

.

.

.

**2 SEMANAS ANTES DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**AFUERA DEL RESTAURANTE DE RAMEN 'MUTEKIYA', DISTRITO DE TOSHIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**8:28PM**

-Agh, mira la fila -volteo a ver mi reloj, no tenemos tanto tiempo antes de regresar a la boda

-Entonces el lugar debe ser muy bueno, vamos escogiendo y así nos lo podrán entregar rápidamente -Mousse comienza a hojear el menú que una mesera ya tiene preparado para los que estamos en la fila

-¿Y?

-¿"Y" que Mousse?

-"Yyyyyy" no has sabido nada de tu chica?

-Ya sabes que no, le escribí a Kodachi, pero tenías razón, están "off the grid" como dijiste -suspiro lentamente -creo que será mejor olvidarme de ella en lo que regresan

Escucho carcajadas desde adentro del local, no sé porque pero me dieron mariposas en el estómago. Quizás beber té de matcha todo el día tiene consecuencias inesperadas. Se acerca la mesera de nuevo, Mousse escoge un ramen con huevo extra, yo pido 2 tazones con picante (yuuuuummm).

-Que raro, tú no te rindes tan fácilmente

-No lo hago porque quiero, pero intentar encontrarla sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. O encontrarle lógica a tu relación con Rin Rin. Es imposible...ouch!

-Se me "resbaló" la mano

-Ajá, a ver si no se me resbala la mía

-Jamás te había visto así, es fascinante. Ranma Saotome, dominado por una simple fotografía

-Tú estás dominado por una aprovechada de lo peor, asi que…..

-Hum. Para que sepas, Rin Rin me _pidió_ que la acompañara a visitar a su abuela mañana, y le dije que no -avanzamos un par de pasos, la fila avanza a buen ritmo

-¿Queeeee? ¿Tú? ¿Negándole algo a quien guarda tus bolas en su bolsa de mano?

-Es que Shampoo va a estar ahí, y ya no se que hacer para que me deje en paz..y heeyyyy, mis bolas siguen siendo mías.

-Eso crees...pero regresando al tema, ¿ahora que hizo Shampoo? Seguro estás exagerando todo como siempre..

-Me dio de comer unos bollos de carne, resulta que soy alérgico a alguno de los ingredientes, acabé estornudando sin parar por dos horas, ¡y ella no me paraba de abrazar cada vez que lo hacía!

-Ay que linda, ¡te llevó tu almuerzo! -avanzamos aún más, que bien, muero de hambre

-Te maldigo a ti y a tu hipotética descendencia

-Ya ya, se ve que te hace falta comer, pero mira, ¡ya nos toca entrar a nosotros!

Finalmente estamos en el portal del restaurante, bonito lugar, pequeño pero acogedor, y está a reventar de gente.

-Pasen señores, tenemos lugar justo al inicio de la barra, y sus platillos serán servidos momentáneamente

-Ufff huele delicioso, con esto estaremos repuestos para las siguientes horas

-Si, ya urgía alimentarnos decentemente. ¿Como estamos de tiempo?

-Tenemos como 25 minutos -Mousse revisa la hora en su celular -y tu eres capaz de absorber tus tazones de ramen en 3 segundos así que no habrá problema

Volteo a ver al resto de los comensales, todos tienen caras contentas, no hay nada como comer bien para sentirte bien. Hay una chica, bueno, asumo chica, ya que me está dando la espalda que me llama la atención, tiene el cabello ligeramente verde, pero con las puntas en rosa.

-Ranma…

-Mmmhh?

-Andas en la luna, ¿dime que puedo hacer mañana con Shampoo?

-Agh, si de verdad te causa tanto conflicto puedo acompañarte, ¿asumo que van a ir a restaurante de su abuela?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo porque podrás comer gratis todo el pato Pekín del mundo verdad? Ugh, yo odio el pato, no se porque…

-No como crees, voy para apoyarte -tomo las manos de Mousse entre las mías -eres mi todo, eres mi sol y yo soy tu luna y estrellas. Si _tu_ no estás bien, _yo_ no estoy bien -empiezo a ponerme aún mas dramático -si tu estas herido yooo estoy herido

-Ya basta Saotome, vamos a llamar la atención, eres ridiculo. Pero aunque estés pensando con tu estomago, si, por favor ven conmigo mañana -Mousse junta sus manos y agacha su cabeza, patético -aparte la abuela de Rin Rin te aprecia, puedes hablarle bien de mi

Nos sirven nuestro ramen, se ve increíble, mi estómago gruñé, y yo gruño con el, pero es un gruñido de apreciación.

-Pues hablaré con ella si quieres, pero hasta Cologne piensa que se aprovechan de ti

-Hummm tonta momia con cara de pasa...se que la convenceré algún día

De nuevo oigo esas risas, y otra vez vuelvo a sentir mariposas. Trato de ver quien ríe, pero el lugar esta atascado, y el segundo bowl de ramen frente a mi está demandando toda mi atención

-...aaahhhhh!

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Creo que alguien se cayó en la salida -volteo a ver quien fue la pobre víctima de unos diminutos escalones, pero de nuevo la chica con el cabello verde y rosa me estorba -que torpe, seguro no estaba poniendo atención

-Eres todo un caballero, pudiste haber ido a ayudarle

-Suenas igual a mi madre -tomo el tazón en mis manos y trago lo que queda del caldo —venga ya, termínate tu plato que tenemos que regresar

Junto el dinero para la cajera y nos dirigimos a la salida. Saltando los escalones, me estiro, empiezo a girar mi cabeza hacia la avenida pero Mousse me jala hacia él

-Espera Saotome, dejé mi chamarra ahí dentro

-Ciego y olvidadizo, eres el sueño de toda mujer. Ve por ella, te espero aquí

Una vez más, oigo esa risa, giro rápidamente mi cara hacia la fuente de dicho sonido pero sólo alcanzo a ver como se cierra la puerta de un sedán. Mhhh, hoy la suerte no está conmigo. Mousse me alcanza, suspiro y nos regresamos al salón. Quiero ver como Sentaro tiene su primer baile con su esposa, espero no se resbale sobre su propia baba.

.

.

.

**DIA DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**DOJO TENDO, DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**6:50am**

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap tap tap

Un molesto golpeteo constante a mi cabeza me trata de sacar del mundo de los sueños

-Akane

-Akane despierta

-Akane si no despiertas en los próximos 6 segundos Canon va a explotar y no vas a tener trabajo de nuevo en tu vida

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, comencé a girar la cara de un lado a otro, la maldita risa de Nabiki me hace pasar del susto al enojo

-Nabikiiiiiii -agarro mi almohada y se la lanzó con toda la fuerza que tengo. Ella solo ríe y se agacha

-Despiertas como toda una princesa

-¿Agghh que quieres?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy?

Mierda. Lo olvidé por completo. Ya que estoy más despierta, caigo en la cuenta que estoy en mi vieja habitación. Ya saben, un cuarto propiamente decorado, con todos mis gustos juveniles. Exageradamente amarillo, pero cálido y acogedor. Hoy es la boda de Kasumi, y Nabiki y yo decidimos arreglarnos en la casa, para poder llegar juntas a la iglesia, al igual que lidiar con el problema de Don Lágrimas Tendo, o sea, mi papá.

-¿Café? -el olor del elixir de los dioses me llega y volteo a ver a Nabiki con ojos de asombro.

Nabiki solo rueda los ojos y me extiende una taza -obviamente puse a Konatsu a cargo de nuestras necesidades básicas, hoy ni Kasumi ni Hinako deberían encargarse de ello

-Papá está muy callado... -comento mientras tomo con tranquilidad mi primer café del día.

-Creo que Hinako lo tiene "ligeramente" medicado en este momento, digamos que está muy relajado y muuuuy hambriento

-Ahhh

-Sip

Las dos nos vemos a los ojos y una ligera sonrisa se plasma en nuestras caras. Comenzamos a reír, una de esas risas secretas entre hermanas. Ahora entiendo porque ayer Hinako no me dejó comer unas galletas de la cocina. Ya más tranquila volteo a ver mi viejo escritorio, tiene encima un mini buffet en este momento. Tenemos sopa de miso, arroz, pescado...pero también todo tipo de panecillos y postres.

-Uuuu que delicia -no puedo evitar agarrar un mini pay de chocolate

-No quise que usáramos el comedor, ya están arreglando todo lo de la fiesta y no nos dejarían desayunar en paz.

-¿Metiste todo esto mientras dormía?

-Konatsu es prácticamente un ninja. No te iba a despertar. Pero si le pedí que te tomara esta adorable foto

-¡Oye! Vas a tener que borrar eso -tengo el pelo en la cara, la boca abierta y babeando, una pierna fuera de la cama, mitad de las cobijas sobre mi y el resto sobre el piso -me veo tan sexy, no dudes que pronto la verás en la portada de Playboy

-Nada como tu sarcasmo matutino

Un ligero toque en la puerta, tan suave que solo le puede pertenecer a una persona en el mundo -pasa Kasumi -le digo con cariño

-Buenos días Akane, Nabiki. Como extrañaba verlas aquí por las mañanas

No puede evitarlo, nos da un abrazo a las dos. Así nos quedamos un momento, las tres unidas, disfrutando el estar todas juntas en un día tan especial.

-¿Nerviosa Kasumi?

-No, no nerviosa -dice con una sonrisa -emocionada. Es uno de mis sueños más grandes y no puedo creer que hoy se va a cumplir.

Le acerco una taza de té (¿acaso Konatsu trabajó en algún buffet hotelero? Literal hay de todo)

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de hoy? ¿Con que vamos a iniciar?

-Primero comeremos, obviamente, que serán horas hasta la fiesta -Nabiki bebe con delicadeza su sopa -el equipo de belleza que contraté llegarán en como media hora. Unas de ellas atenderán a Kasumi en su cuarto, el resto a nosotras en el mío. Hinako está desayunando con papá en su recámara, en cuanto termine se nos unirá.

-¿Kasumi, no quieres que te acompañemos mientras te peinan y maquillan? -no se de donde compró Konatsu las bolas de arroz pero estan deli deli

-No te preocupes por eso Akane -Kasumi me responde mientras bebe su té

-Le vamos a ayudar con el vestido y todo eso Akane, pero creo que es buena idea dejar sola a Kasumi mientras la arreglan. El día de hoy será una locura, será el único momento de paz que tendrá

-Ya veo, entonces será tu hora zen

-Jajaja algo así hermanita. No estaré tan sola, el fotógrafo estará conmigo, quiere tomar fotos del proceso pero estoy segura que mantendrá su distancia

Se oyen voces fuera del cuarto, reconozco la de Konatsu, pero no la del otro hombre

-Debe ser alguien buscando a Kasumi. Akane, ¿más café?

-El día que te conteste que no a esa pregunta sabrás que me han raptado alienígenas

-Hablando de eso..ahem -Kasumi extiende su mano hacia mi y levanta sus cejas

-¿Era en serio Kasumi?! ¿Quieres que te entregue mi teléfono?

-Más que otra cosa en este mundo, quiero que hoy si participes y te unas a la celebración

-Pero...

-Akane...

-Agh está bien -acerco mi bolsa, y sacó un teléfono de ella. Echando mis ojos hacia atrás, lo deposito en su mano abierta -espero que sepas que si por la desesperación acabo atacando una montaña de cocaína será tu culpa

-Podré vivir con eso

-¡Un comentario sarcástico de Kasumi! ¡Hoy si es un día especial! -ríe Nabiki

Más toques en la puerta, son Hinako y Konatsu. Hinako de inmediato se acerca a los postres sobre mi escritorio, parece una niña chiquita, frotándose las manos de la emoción.

-Señoritas y señora, ya está aquí el equipo del salón de belleza, y el fotógrafo la espera en su habitación, señorita Kasumi

-Perfecto, vamos Akane que hoy vamos a quedar radiantes -Nabiki me arrastra del brazo a su cuarto

-Cuando dices equipo...

-Digo equipo -abre la puerta a su recámara y veo dentro a un grupo de 5 mujeres, 3 pequeñas tinas de agua frente al costado de la cama, una mesa cubierta de brochas, bases de maquillaje, sombras de ojos y labiales, cepillos y secadoras de pelo, al igual que cremas, lociones y demás.

-Wow

-Cuando se trata de verse bien, nunca escatimo en gastos. Hoy nos haremos de todo, manicure, pedicure, faciales...básicamente lo que una persona normal hace cada mes, pero que mi pequeña bestia adicta a su teléfono no se ha hecho en 2 años

Hinako trata de no soltar la carcajada, yo solo volteo a ver a Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados -¿bestia? ¿BESTIA?!

-¿De qué otra manera te voy a llamar con las garras que traes en este momento?

Solo puedo refunfuñar como respuesta, mientras escondo mis manos bajo mis brazos

-Ya niñas, hoy es un día especial. Vamos a disfrutarlo -Hinako sin problemas se sienta en la cama de Nabiki mientras coloca sus pies en una de las tinas y acomoda una de las almohadas detrás de ella, todo mientras mordisquea una barra de chocolate

-Cuando lo pones así...-la imito. Hoy será un día definitivamente especial

.

.

.

**DIA DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**DOJO TENDO, DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**8:23am**

-Aaahhhh esto es la vida -tengo los ojos cubiertos con rebanadas de pepino, me están embarrando la cara con una mascarilla a base de avena y miel (¿será comestible?) y mi cabello debajo de una gorra de baño para que absorba el tratamiento que le han puesto. Al mismo tiempo me están limando las uñas de una mano y pintando los dedos de los pies, cuando oigo que abren la puerta del cuarto

-¿Disculpen, puedo tomar unas fotos de las damas?

Oigo a Nabiki responder -¿así, en toda nuestra gloria?

-Jajajaja será un buen recuerdo, pero sólo si no es problema

-Para nada, adelante. Yo soy Nabiki, a mi lado la esposa de nuestro padre, Hinako, y debajo de todo...eso... se supone que está mi hermana Akane

Asumo que señaló a todo lo que traigo sobre mi rostro en este momento. El problema es que no puedo contestar, la mascarilla está secándose y no quiero quebrarla. Hago un ligero movimiento con los dedos de mi mano libre, espero que lo tome como un saludo.

-Un placer Akane -oigo algo de risa entre click y click de la cámara, es una voz agradable, se me eriza un poco la piel -de acuerdo chicas, las dejo a que terminen de embellecerse, aunque seguro no lo necesitan

Más pasos y otra vez suena la puerta al cerrarse

Alcanzó a oír una pequeña risa de parte de Hinako, y unos susurros por parte de Nabiki

-¿Que se traen ustedes dos? -maldita sea, la mascarilla si se quebró

-Nada, nada hermanita ...

-Nada cielo, nada

Algo me dice que están conspirando en mi contra, pero me siento tan relajada que no me es físicamente posible molestarme en este momento.

.

.

.

**DIA DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**DOJO TENDO, DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**9:58am**

Kasumi me ha corrido de sus aposentos, siempre ocurre cuando es momento de vestir a la novia (excepto las veces que me han hecho propuestas indecorosas…). Así que me dedico a tomar fotos de su casa, ya que aquí mismo se celebrará la fiesta después. Tomo fotos de la gente colocando las mesas y las sillas, adornadas con listones gigantescos en rosa y blanco. De su increíble jardín, con un pequeño estanque. Ok, puede que estas últimas sean más para mi que para ella, es una casa tradicional gigantesca y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad. El estupido ringtone que Mousse puso en mi telefono para él me saca del momento, aunque cualquier excusa para ver mi fondo de pantalla es buena aunque me duele pensar que jamás la volveré a ver (...hello darkness my old friend…)

-Dime ciego, ¿como vas?

-Ciego tú, tu gusto en bóxers es cuestionable

-¿COMO SABES ESO?!

-Porque tu departamento siempre es un asco, sabes cuantas veces he visto tu ropa interior tirada por ahí? En serio Saotome, empieza a comprarlos en gris y negro liso. No se como no se han reido de ti tus chicas, cada vez que ven tus boxers de rayitas naranjas con azul

-El six-pack tiende a matar sus ganas de reir supongo….

-Me llegó tu ego hasta acá. Ok, todo bien con el novio hasta ahora, ya sabes que de su lado las cosas siempre son más fáciles. Así que me voy llendo a la iglesia, para ir preparando el setup

-De acuerdo, a mi todavía me faltan fotos de la novia ya vestida, pero tengo bastantes de los preparativos, incluyendo a sus hermanas y los kilos de cremas raras que traían encima -me empiezo a reír, no me esperaba esa escena -aparte, creo...creeeeooo...que el papá de la novia anda medio "high"

-¿COMO CREES?

-Pues me lo encontré por accidente buscando el cuarto de la novia. No había nadie con él, y no paraba de reir. Estaba cantando, o bueno, lo que asumo el pensó que era cantar, y luego dijo ésto, "Akane! Akanita! Akane-channnn, y Nabiki! Nabikikikiki. ¿Porque te puse Nabiki? Porque rima con sillón"

-Nabiki rima con...sillón

-Por eso asumo que algo le dieron al señor jajajaja. Recuerda que Kasumi nos dijo que su padre se ponía muy nervioso y emocional en este tipo de eventos. Aún no le he podido tomar fotos con su hija, pero te contaré si pasa algo más

-Por favor si Saotome, jamás habíamos tenido un padre drogado. Aunque deja te digo, que el novio cuando llegue estaba corriendo por su casa con un esqueleto de plástico. Su madre le dio algo de té para beber y se calmó.

-Huh, entonces cuando pasen los efectos de sus respectivas drogas esto se va a descontrolar -comienzo a reír, este día definitivamente va a ser uno especial

-No puedo esperar

.

.

.

**DIA DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**DOJO TENDO, DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**9:50am**

-Llegó la hora Akane

-Lo sé Nabiki

-Tu primero

Suspiro, un suspiro laaaaargo y tendido. Acercó a mi el forro que cubre mi vestido de dama. Lentamente, bajo el cierre. No puedo evitar hacer puchero, no tengo nada de ganas de ponerme mi vestido, el peor color ámbar del mundo y con una forma que haría a todos los de diseñadores de Project Runway desmayarse. Cierro mis ojos, quiero evitar lo más posible el insulto visual

-Akane, por favor míralo

Se me cae la cara del asombro. Este, este no era mi vestido. No, este vestido es de un hermoso color coral, de una tela tipo satin semi-mate, strapless, ajustado y por lo que veo, largo, llegando justo arriba de las pantorrillas. Con un delgado listón rosa claro, con puntas largas de frente, a la altura de la cintura

-Nabiki, ¿que hiciste?!

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada. Claramente los de la tienda cometieron un gravísimo error, terrible, el peor. Seguramente entregaron los vestidos equivocados y Konatsu no se dio cuenta al recogerlos. Hablaré con ellos...y les mandaremos un arreglo de flores como agradecimiento -la sonrisa de lado de Nabiki me deja perfectamente claro que esto no fue ningún accidente. No, esto fue fríamente calculado, con una precisión que solo ella es capaz de ejecutar.

-Ajá, ahora me vas a decir que Konatsu se equivocó. Kasumi jamás va a creer eso

-Kasumi va a estar demasiado enfocada en Tofú como para quejarse de él cambio...hoy. Cambio completamente, cien por ciento un error por parte de algún tercero, reitero.

-Si nos mata por esto, tu vas primero a la guillotina. Pero no puedo negar que ha sido un excelente "accidente". Estan bellisimos

-Lo sé, éste corte nos queda muy bien a la dos. Y en un color que jamás llamarían "tipo caldo de pollo". Vamos, póntelo de una vez, que tenemos que ir a vestir a Kasumi

-Eehhh...¿no sería mejor ir así? ¿Que nos vea con los vestidos "equivocados" después? Prolonguemos su inocencia

Nabiki se acerca un dedo a los labios, juro que puedo ver su mente trabajando.

-Si ok, de acuerdo -Nabiki agita si cabeza con convicción -le daremos la sorpresa después, que si hoy es el primer día que veremos a Kasumi molesta, mejor dejarlo para después

En batas nos acercamos al cuarto de Kasumi, Hinako fue a vestirse al suyo. Me encantaría verla mientras intenta vestir a mi padre, que en este momento debe parecer un fideo cocido, todo relajado y alivianado (¿qué contactos tendrá Hinako para conseguir sus "galletas especiales"?)

-Kasumi, podemos pasar?

-Adelante, por favor

No puedo creerlo, si en mi mente Kasumi era bonita, en este momento estaba verdaderamente hermosa. Radiante, bellísima. Sentada sobre un banco, como toda una dama con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Con su largo cabello hacia atrás, peinado en un delicado chignon de lado. Algunos cabellos enmarcan su cara, jamás la había visto así. Tuve que resistir el soltar lágrimas, me hizo pensar en cuanto me gustaría que nuestra madre estuviera aquí en este momento. Viendo a la mas grande de sus hijas, a punto de entrar a una nueva faceta en su vida.

-Kasumi, te ves...-Nabiki tampoco pudo terminar de hablar, la veo tan emocional como yo. Y considerando que ella es la reina de hielo, es decir bastante.

-Te ves preciosa -termino por ella

-Le pedí al fotógrafo y la maquillista que nos dejaran a solas en este momento, sólo quería estar con ustedes. Siempre seremos familia, jamás dejarán de ser mis hermanas, pero a partir de hoy...

-A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo hermano en la familia Kasumi. Lo entendemos

-No te preocupes por nosotras -trato de sonreírle a Kasumi, quiero que comprenda que la seguiremos queriendo exactamente igual que siempre, aunque ahora oficialmente sea una Ono.

Me acerco al gancho que sostiene su vestido. Delicado encaje blanco, desde las mangas hasta el final de la larga cola. Ajustado pero algo conservador, con un cuello tipo barco, era perfecto para ella. Comenzamos a colocárselo, con cuidado para no arruinar su peinado o maquillaje.

Nabiki tomó un largo listón color rosa pálido, con un brocado de piedras preciosas al centro, y lo amarró en la cintura, era el toque perfecto. Yo tomé con cuidado el velo, sujetándolo con unos pasadores de perla sobre su cabello.

-Te diría que estás lista, pero has estado lista para este día desde siempre Kasumi

-Gracias hermanita -siento como sus brazos me rodean. Suspiro de nuevo, pero de alegría

-Vamos ya, que te querrán tomar más fotos ahora.

Regresamos a la habitación de Nabiki, más tranquilas después de ver lo preparada que está Kasumi.

.

.

.

**DIA DE LA BODA ONO-TENDO**

**IGLESIA KICHIJOJI, DISTRITO DE NERIMA**

**SÁBADO**

**12:12pm**

El día está hermoso, perfecto para la boda de Kasumi. Está templado, no hay nubes, pero si corrientes de aire que mueven las ramas de los árboles que rodean la iglesia. A lo lejos veo a Tofú con Kasumi. Siento su felicidad hasta acá. Fue una linda ceremonia, larga, eterna, pero linda. Todas las lágrimas que logré aguantarme mientras vestíamos a Kasumi salieron de mi. Me pasé todo el tiempo con la cara detrás de mi ramo de flores, o de uno de los miles de Kleenex que usé. Honestamente no puedo decir que vi la ceremonia, tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no vi nada. Nabiki tuvo que guiarme todo el camino. Me vio tan patética que cada vez que se acercaba uno de los fotógrafos me giraba. Pobre Kasumi, creo sólo tendrá fotos de mi espalda durante la ceremonia.

Están acomodándose para tomar fotos de toda la familia en los escalones de piedra frente a la iglesia, y veo a Nabiki buscándome con la mirada. Me va a matar pero me acaba de llegar un correo muy importante, tengo que responderlo. Estoy a mitad de una oración cuando siento como jalan del brazo

-¡Akane! ¡Suelta eso, es hora de la foto familiar!

-¡Ya voy! Ya voy, tranquila, no necesito que me lleves de la mano -no me suelta, así que mientras me guía y me posiciona detrás de Kasumi yo sigo escribiendo mi respuesta

-¿Están todos listos? -oigo al fotógrafo contando para la foto. Levanto la vista de la pantalla, sonrisa preparada y todo

CRACK

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Que se cayó?

-¿Porque hay un celular roto en el piso?

-Akane, acaso estabas revisando correos...¿Akane?

Puedo oír a mi familia llamándome. Pero para mi, el tiempo se paró. Esos ojos azules...

.

.

.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR! (o bueno, autora)

Holiii a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, aunque dicen por ahí que el foreplay es básico...jajajajaja

Me fui de viaje, y para ser honestos, si no estoy frente a mi computadora fija, no puedo subir capitulos. La verdaddddd, tenía otro final para este cap. Iba a prolongar aún más su tortura. Pero caí en la cuenta que ya era demasiada maldad de mi parte, y además, ya quiero escribirlos a ellos dos juntos! Pero aprovecharé lo que ya tenía escrito para algo más

Amo, amo, aaaaamooooo sus reviews, me da tanta alegría ver que han disfrutado hasta ahora lo que llevo. Espero (cruzo changuitos) de que este les guste también. Si googlean los lugares que puse en el capitulo, verán que son reales. Y si, el ramen (y todo lo demás de comer) en Japón es espectacular, no por nada subí varios kilos en mi viaje -ejem-

BTW, no olviden leer la historia de Emiilu, "Todos Los Caminos al Corazón", donde me permite hacerla de su beta, aparte de sus one-shots lemonosos (taaaaan zukulentos), y de leer el nuevo cap de "Hijos de Jade" de Shojoranko. Me hizo pasar por todas las emociones habidas y por haber


	5. Chapter 5 -aquí estás-

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si tuviera a Mousse en frente tendríamos un serio momento de "date cuenta amiga!"….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**

\- Capítulo 5 -

_**AKANE**_

.

Esos ojos azules…

Wow

Wow, wow, wow.

Siento que estoy pestañeando, pero no estoy segura.

Creo que me están hablando, pero no estoy segura.

No estoy respirando, de eso si estoy segura, porque me estoy empezando a sentir como si me fuera a desmayar. Hora de inhalar, me gusta esto de estar viva. Inhalo y exhalo lentamente, aprovechando para empezar a ver la cara a la que le pertenecen esos ojos.

Woooooooow.

No está bien, nadie debería de ser tan...tan...hermoso. Cabellera negra, un negro profundo pero brilloso. Sujetado por una trenza, tan peculiar pero tan correcto. Hombros grandes, y brazos marcados. Trae una camisa roja, como de estilo chino y, aunque no puedo estar segura, debe de haber un cuerpo increíble debajo de ella. Agito mi cabeza, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿No lo conozco y ya estoy imaginándolo desnudo? Akane, contrólate. Es sólo un hombre. Un hombre excepcionalmente atractivo, pero es sólo un hombre. Un hombre con los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto en mi vida.

Lentamente empiezo a sentir mis extremidades de nuevo, no sé qué me está pasando, pero no me voy a quejar. Al mismo ritmo, absurdamente lento, mi mente se empieza a aclarar. Ah, entonces si me están hablando, Nabiki se está riendo de mi celular roto en el piso, Kasumi me está regañando porque que no puede creer que le haya mentido, y Tofú está pasando su dedo por mis ojos. Me enfoco en su dedo y lo sigo de un lado al otro. A duras penas, pero lo alcanzo a oír decir "ok, sigue aquí, no creo que haya sido una embolia"

¿Huh? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo me perdí en esos ojos azules? Quiero revisar la hora en mi teléfono, cuando finalmente veo la escena del crimen. A mis pies, mi fiel compañero, completamente destruido por la caída. Me llevo una mano a mi pecho, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. Con cuidado lo levanto y lo coloco en mi bolsillo.

-Bueno, ahora definitivamente tendrás que convivir con todos, hermanita.

-Déjame, estoy de luto.

-Jajajajajajajaja, tonta. Ahora, sonríe, tenemos que vernos bien por Kasumi

De nuevo, regreso mi vista a esos ojos azules; mi sonrisa nace de inmediato.

.

.

* * *

_**RANMA**_

.

-¿Están todos listos? Tres, dos unooosshfjhfhh hahhsgsgs -tengo que hacer malabares para no tirar mi cámara con todo y tripié. Alzo la mirada para comprobar que no estoy soñando. Lentamente, aunque me tiemblan las manos, vuelvo a poner todo en su lugar pero jamás alejo mi vista de ella.

¡ES ELLA!

Madre mía, mi foto no le hace justicia. En vivo es, es, aún más bella de lo que hubiera pensado. Y esos ojos, esos ojos cafés con dorado, podría perderme en ellos. De hecho, creo que me estoy perdiendo en ellos en éste momento…ah tan lindos. Escucho como Mousse se me acerca, me pregunta preocupado - ¿Todo bien?

-Wjshaffff gaghhghhgggjjjff.

-Ranma, dile a tu cerebro que empiece a mandarle señales a tu boca, que sólo estás haciendo ruidos y asustando a la gente -siento la mano de Mousse sobre mi hombro, pero sigo sin dejar de verla

-¿Huh? -respondo

-¡Que hables correctamente! ¿Qué te pasa?!

Finalmente volteo mi rostro para verlo a él y hacerle señas con los ojos, de que enfrente de mí, esta _ella. ¡ELLA!_ ¡Mi chica del jardín!

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Es ella verdad? -asiento con la cabeza tan rápido, que creó que me voy a dislocar el cuello -ok, ok, tu tranquilo, yo me encargo -susurra mientras pretende estar revisando mi cámara, revisando el tripié, básicamente perdiendo el tiempo en lo que asume que he regresado a la normalidad. Ya en voz alta y con mucha confianza -perdonen, fallas técnicas, pero ya quedó resuelto. Ahora si Ranma, por favor, procede

Pestañeo. Puedo hacer esto, puedo contar hasta tres. Posiblemente solo hasta tres, mi cabeza no sirve para nada más. Me está latiendo tan duro el corazón que me da cosa que lo puedan ver. Inhalo, exhalo. Me doy cuenta que ella tampoco me ha quitado la vista de encima. Seguramente porque acabo de hacer el ridículo. Buen trabajo Saotome, eres todo un conquistador (me odio tanto, me odio tanto, me odio tanto). Sigo inhalando y exhalando, tratando de poner algo que no sea una cara de tonto. Un rápido movimiento de hombros y cuello, seguido por un tronado de mis nudillos. He golpeado y vencido hombres que me sacan más de 20 kilos, puedo hacer esto

-¿Ahora sí, listos? Tres, dos, uno.

Click click click

Lo que sigue ahora es un ajetreo total, más fotografías de la pareja frente a la iglesia, en múltiples combinaciones con sus familiares y amigos, al igual que de ellos solos en distintos puntos del lugar. Trato, de verdad trato, de ponerle toda mi atención a Kasumi y a su nuevo esposo. Pero inconscientemente busco con la mirada a mi chica. ¡Oh por _kami_! Debe ser la otra hermana de Kasumi, ¡Akane! ¡Seguro era ella! Está vestida igual que Nabiki, y si ambas son las damas...debe ser la tercera hermana que estaba preparándose esta mañana. ¡¿LA TUVE FRENTE A MI TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! ¡De haber sabido…aagghhh de haber sabido! Otra vez se empieza a acelerar mi corazón.

Si no fuera por Mousse, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido ésta hora. Constantemente me estuvo jalando y guiando por todos lados, dándome el ocasional golpe detrás de la cabeza para ayudarme a enfocar de nuevo. Mañana...toda esa área va a estar púrpura. Voy a tener que dormir boca abajo. De nuevo, mi ciego salvador me saca de mis pensamientos con un golpe en el costado (oouuuccchhhh).

-Ranma, es hora de irnos adelantando al _dojo_. Vamos, te puedo asegurar que tu chica estará allí, no pasa nada si la dejas fuera de tu vista por 20 minutos

-Akane -su nombre me sale de los labios, casi por instinto

-¿Eh?

-Su nombre es Akane. Me lo dijeron esta mañana, cuando entré al cuarto donde se estaban arreglando. No sabía que era ella, tenía la cara cubierta de no sé qué, pero allí estaba.

-Ohhhh, entonces andas con el trauma a todo lo que da -Mousse levanta sus cejas, como si supiera perfecto por lo que estoy pasando

-Es un nombre tan bonito -suspiro mirando al horizonte

-¿No me estás poniendo atención verdad?

-Akaneeeeee, ahhh, Akane. Podría pronunciarlo diario y cada día lo amaría igual -me siento casi flotando, como si la brisa me estuviera abrazando

-¿Te platiqué alguna vez del threesome que tuve con tu mamá y tu papá?

-Oh Akaneee….QUEEEEE?

-Ja, bienvenido de regreso a la realidad. Obviamente mi último comentario era mentira. ¡Tu papá no estaba ahí...aaaahhh! ¡Déjame, déjame!

Los veinte pellizcos que le dejé a Mousse le servirán de recordatorio para el futuro. Hablar de tener sexo con mis padres es (gah) una pésima pero eficiente manera de volver a enfocarme. Soy Ranma Saotome, he hecho esto miles de veces, nada me va a evitar hacer un buen trabajo, no, un excelente trabajo. Soy el mejor en lo que haga, no importa que sea (heh...de nada chicas).

-Vámonos Stevie Wonder hecho en china -digo mientras saco el pecho y echo mis hombros hacia atrás -tenemos una fiesta que fotografiar

Dejamos mi camioneta cerca del Dojo Tendo, cargando todo el equipo entre nosotros. Miro mi reloj -los novios van a hacer su acto de presencia oficial en aproximadamente 1 hora y media, hay que tomarles fotos en el jardín, y luego pasearnos entre los invitados a quienes les están ofreciendo cócteles y tentempiés hasta su entrada oficial.

-Muy decentes al ofrecer bebidas y comida -dice sin levantar la cara mientras revisa los settings de su cámara -¿Recuerdas cuando en esa boda, en lo que esperaban a los novios, dejaron a todos los invitados esperando afuera de las puertas del salón? Todos sentados en el piso, con los vestidos de noche desparramados, jajajajajaja

-Te digo que Kasumi es extremadamente cortés, la hubieras visto cuando estaba con su maquillista y peinadoras. Ven, te enseño qué áreas del jardín creo serán las mejores para las fotos de pareja, lo estuve viendo esta mañana, cuando estaba con Kasumi

-Es una casa increíble

-Ni me digas -lo voy guiando por el camino de piedra del jardín -pude pasearla un poco más temprano, el _dojo_ es sorprendente.

-Estuviste tomando fotos para ti también supongo

-Ya sabes que soñar no cuesta nada Mousse…-me encojo de hombros. Tengo planes, obvio no quiero ser fotografo de bodas para siempre, pero aún no he conseguido cerrar ninguno. Y Mousse lo sabe

-Algún día serás extremadamente reconocido Ranma, hasta yo puedo notar tu talento. Serás el primer artista marcial/fotógrafo/stripper del mundo

-¿Stripper? -digo incrédulamente -¿Qué, como un hombre que se quita la ropa por dinero?

-Te imagino, si algún día andas falto de dinero te disfraces del Rey de La Jungla en algún "Solo Para Mujeres" por ahí.

Sonrío sarcásticamente, y mientras le levanto el dedo medio le respondo -Uno: sería el más famoso de todos si eso hiciera. Dos: eres un tarado

-Tu querido tarado querrás decir

Paramos frente al estanque de peces _koi_. Le expliqué a Mousse cómo está sería una toma ideal, con el estanque frente a los novios y la antigua casa de Kasumi detrás. Luego continuamos dando vueltas por el resto de los jardines, en lo que esperábamos a los novios (y a sus familiares….). Ya había bastante bullicio, entre invitados que iban llegando, meseros paseando bandejas de comida y bebida, niños corriendo. La _wedding planner_ de Kasumi nos hace una seña, es hora de comenzar

.

.

He estado tratando de no ser demasiado obvio y no siempre rondar el área donde estuviera Akane pero para que lo niego, no lo he estado logrando particularmente bien. A ratos ha tenido que venir Mousse y, literal, jalarme de mi trenza hasta cualquier lado completamente al opuesto donde se encuentre ella. Ha sido fascinante verla, pasar de una imagen fija a alguien tridimensional, en movimiento. Sus gestos, sus expresiones. El maldito tráiler semi-remolque del amor que menciono Mousse volvió a pasar por mi cuerpo. Soy un patético cascarón de hombre, si esta mujer me pidiera que hiciera _bungee jumping_ desde el tope de el _Tokyo Skytree_ lo haría. Por suerte para mí, la comida está por iniciar, necesito algo de alimento para distraerme. Caminando hacia el camión de _catering_, el olor de la comida se me hizo algo familiar…

-¿Mousse, reconoces ese olor?

-Algo….no crees que será….

-Vamos a ver -traté de no babear ante tanta comida, creo que de la emoción de finalmente haber encontrado a Akane, hasta había perdido el apetito. Ja, con razón el olor se me hizo tan familiar, reconozco a la artista detrás de tantas suculencias gastronómicas

-¡Ucchan! -no puedo creerlo, ¡es Ukyo!

-¡Ranchan! ¡Mousse! -Ukyo comparte mi cara de asombro -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Estamos trabajando esta boda también -me acerco para darle un rápido abrazo. Ukyo ha sido amiga mía desde siempre, aunque hubo un par de años donde no tuvimos mucho contacto. Ella fue a estudiar cocina en la escuela culinaria de Okinawa, mientras que yo estudié en la universidad de Tokyo. No nos habíamos visto en varios meses, la última vez estaba trabajando en un restaurante de comida americana, y no particularmente contenta al respecto.

-¡Increíble! Asumo tienen hambre, aunque tú Ranchan, cuando NO tienes hambre. Tomen -extiende un plato hacia nosotros -un par de bolas de arroz

-Ah ¡mil gracias Ukyo! -Mousse la devoró como si fuera aire. Raro, él no tiende a ser del tipo hambriento, me le quedo viendo con duda en mi rostro

-No me mires así...ayer Rin Rin prometió que llevaría la cena a la casa porque yo ya no tenía nada de comida en el refrigerador

-Y no llegó

-Algo así….o sea sí, no llegó. ¿Podemos ahorrarnos las críticas del día de hoy? Sólo pude agarrar unos panecillos y una bebida de tapioca en el 7/11 antes de llegar a la casa del Dr. Tofú

-Sólo por hoy Mousse -suspiro mientras muevo mi cabeza -que sin ti habría estado perdido hace rato

-¿Uuuuu pasó algo interesante más temprano? -pregunta Ukyo mientras nos ofrece más bolas de arroz, éstas rellenas de camarón

-Ranma conoció a la mujer de sus sueños _-_contesta Mousse con la boca llena

-Nooooo -los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron como platos (¿qué acaso es tan raro creer que me puede gustar alguien de verdad?) -¿y está aquí? ¿Ahora?

-Es una de las damas -moviendo sus cejas insinuadoramente, Mousse sigue inhalando comida

-¡Ranchan! Picarón, tratando de ligarte a una dama de honor en una boda. Eres un cliché andante

-Para tu mayor información, _Ucchan_, no estaba entre mis planes encontrármela aquí hoy -le doy un par de tragos a mi té frío -sin embargo, si, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, llevo semanas tratando de volverla a ver

-Entonces de verdad te debe traer loco

-Literal perdió el habla cuando la reconoció hace un par de horas jajajaja -maldito ciego, está disfrutando demasiado el verme así

-¡Wow! Pues díganme -Ukyo se acomoda colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y su cara sobre sus palmas -qué chica es para ir a darle la mano, la primera mujer que conquista a este caballo salvaje

-Ni que fuera un animal…-hago cara de fastidio mientras entrecierro los ojos

-¿Quieres tips, Ranma? Ya sabes que las chicas son mi especialidad también…-dice arqueando una ceja

-Eh -lo medito dos segundos -quizás después…. mándame un mensaje -me aclaro la garganta -y, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo?

-Pues teniendo bastante éxito con mi negocio de _catering_. No solo hago bodas, también eventos de negocios, fiestas privadas… no me puedo quejar, me ha ido bastante bien. Ya sabes que no estaba contenta en el viejo restaurante donde trabajaba. Aún quiero tener mi propio lugar, pero esta es una buena manera de generar fondos.

-Me da mucho gusto Ucchan, de verdad.

-¿Y tú Mousse?

-Pues, sigo trabajando en un proyecto personal, pero no me puedo quejar, que trabajar con Ranma ha sido de lo mejor

-Awww mi bomboncito, yo también te quiero -le digo mientras simulo mandarle besos

-Aunque a veces quiero demandarlo por acoso sexual. La verdad, el dinero es bueno, las horas son buenas, y las historias que podríamos contar…

-Hablando de historias para contar, ahora si Mousse, ya que Saotome no se va a atrever, cuéntame todo sobre esta chica

-No es que no se vaya a atrever, es que literal no creo que tenga la capacidad para hablar de ella sin empezar a babear y perder el piso.

-JA. JA. -los odio tanto, pero no sé qué haría sin mis amigos, con toda la dignidad que puedo pero sin dejar de comer respondo -pero si, procede

-Bueno, en una boda hace como un mes, Ranma accidentalmente le tomó una fotografía a esta chica y fue flechado. Y cuando te digo flechado, realmente fue como una bomba molotov directo al corazón. ¿Puedes creer que no lo he visto usar su camisa blanca desde ese día?

-Nooooo, ¿en serio?! -del shock Ukyo se levanta, casi tanto como sus cejas

-¿TÚ TAMBIÉN SABÍAS AL RESPECTO UCCHAN?!

-Pues es que era bastante obvio, y luego Mousse me lo confirmó -dice mientras se alza de hombros

-Eres detestable, ciego

-Eres predecible, chillón

-NIÑOS, maldita sea. A veces de verdad agradezco ser una lesbiana, para no tener que oír estas conversaciones. ¿Que tener un pilín te baja el coeficiente? -Ukyo levanta su espátula de manera amenazadora. Yo he visto de lo que es capaz con sus espátulas. Todas mis extremidades, todas, tiemblan ante la posibilidad de dejar de ser parte de mi cuerpo.

-No Ukyo -ambos respondimos bajando la cabeza y haciendo inflexión de arrepentimiento

-Bueno, retomando el tema -y volviendo a poner su espátula sobre la barra -¿porque no la habías visto antes?

-La pareja de la boda donde la vi no está en Japón y no tenía como localizarlos para que me dijeran quien era. La verdad pensé que jamás la volvería a ver. Hoy fue completamente inesperado -siento como el rubor empieza a llegarme hasta las orejas -y realmente increíble. Honestamente, sin Mousse no hubiera hecho un trabajo al nivel de siempre. Y, considerando quien es la novia, me hubiera sentido bastante mal al respecto.

-Kasumi es líndisma, te entiendo Ranchan.

-Es la bondad andante -confirma Mousse

-Escúchalo nada más, como se anda refiriendo a su futura cuñada -Mousse y Ukyo comienzan a reír -Hoy se va a intentar ganar a toda la familia.

-¡No te hemos contado! -Mousse dice riendo mientras se atasca su quinta bola de arroz -tuvimos que cargar al futuro suegro de Ranma a su habitación

-¿Al señor Tendo?

-Creémos que tuvieron que darle unos alimentos "medicinales" -Mousse dice exagerando con los dedos las cotas -al suegrito, por lo que entendemos él no tiene mucha fortaleza para este tipo de eventos.

-Y colapsó justo antes de que iniciara la comida, como si cayera en la cuenta de que estaba en la boda de su hija. Completamente catatónico. Así que -dije con mi voz más santa y pura -naturalmente le ofrecí mi ayuda a su esposa

-O sea su futura suegra…

-...porque era lo menos que podía hacer -respondí entre dientes -Mousse me ayudó con las piernas. Teníamos que ayudarles ya que Nabiki, Akane y Hinako...

-O sea las hermanas y madrastra de Kasumi

-...Estaban persiguiendo a Tofú, el nuevo esposo, porque empezó a actuar como alguien que acababa de consumir ácido. No sé qué le dieron para calmarlo, pero se veía normal cuando los fotografiamos entrando al salón antes de iniciar la comida -volteo a ver a Mousse, quien asiente con su cabeza, dando a entender que si, ya se veía bastante normal en ese momento.

-Jajajajajajaja, ¿estás seguro que quieres ser parte de esta familia de locos Ranchan? _-_Ukyo no puede parar de reírse de mí mientras se cruza de brazos. A veces es tan mala conmigo.

-Creo que harán mi vida más emocionante -veo mi reloj de nuevo -Yyyy, ya es hora de regresar, faltan 10 minutos para el primer baile.

-De acuerdo chicos, hay que vernos pronto. Mousse, asegúrate que no parezca stalker, ¡no quiero que ahuyente a esta chica!

-Te lo prometo Ukyo -se despide con una reverencia mientras yo lo fulmino con la mirada

-Ay que chistositos los dos…

Hicimos nuestro regreso al _dojo_, con la luz del atardecer iluminando el lugar de manera increíble. Estas fotos iban a salir de lo mejor. Comienzan a tocar las notas de la canción "Best Of My Love" de The Emotions. Estoy sorprendido, pensé que iban a elegir algo súper meloso, tipo la más famosa de Whitney Houston. Pero, viendo a Tofú y a Kasumi bailar una melodía alegre y setentera, tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Se complementan perfectamente, bailando en sincronía. En lo que me muevo rodeándolos para tomar la mejor foto, de reojo alcanzo a ver a Akane, con lágrimas en los ojos y la más hermosa sonrisa que le he visto el día de hoy. La sonrisa que le quiero dar diario si ella me lo permite.

Continuamos así, tomando fotos de todos los invitados una vez que se unen a la pista, incluso el señor Tendo parece haber salido de su estado semi-comatoso. A ratos veo a Akane saltar y bailar, con Nabiki, o con hombres espero sean primos o tíos. Más les vale ser primos o tíos (¿qué tan rápido podría lanzarlos muy lejos de aquí?).

Tomando fotos de algunos de los niños invitados, tratando de bailar en pareja siento como acabo de golpear a alguien. Volteo rápidamente -perdonameeeggshh

-No, no, fui yo, no podías verme -Akane me contesta mientras baja su mirada (¿acaso hay cierto rubor en sus mejillas?)

-De todas formas, discúlpame. Akane, ¿verdad? -(estúpidos nervios, ni se les ocurra aparecer).

-Así es, ¿y tu nombre era? Sé que me lo dijiste más temprano… -(oh por _kami_, que voz más dulce…)

-Ranma, Ranma Saotome -contesto extendiendo mi mano

-Un placer conocerte Ranma -maldita sea, oírla decir mi nombre, y sentir su suave mano dentro de la mía, piernas no me fallen ahora. Yyyyy me acaba de sonreír. Ataque de taquicardia en 3...2… -¿Me podrías disculpar? Iba a saludar a una tía

-Ssssi ssi claro, me quito de tu camino, heh -no puedo evitar rascarme la nuca, es un tic nervioso -un placer conocerte oficialmente

-Jajajajaja -(su risa, kami, su risa. Me muero) -igualmente Ranma -se aleja despidiéndose con la mano.

La veo retirarse, me debo de ver como un completo tonto. Suspiro y miro hacia el techo. Esta mujer va a ser mi fin. Alisto mi cámara y regreso mi atención a los niños de la pista, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en mi cara. La fiesta sigue, han cortado el pastel, Tofú casi tiene otro ataque al quitarle la liga a Kasumi, y jamás había visto tanto revoltijo durante el lanzamiento del ramo. De verdad han de creer que Kasumi tiene poderes mágicos o algo y su ramo las va a salvar de la soltería, porque tomé fotos de un jalón de peinado y de una chica arrancando partes del vestido de alguien más. Definitivamente ha sido una boda muy entretenida

.

.

-Ranma, ¿te vas a quedar más tiempo? Sabes que ya pasaron las horas acordadas -me muevo del marco donde estoy posicionado para voltear a verlo

-Sí, lo sé -me alzo de hombros, Mousse me mira con media sonrisa en su rostro. Sabe perfectamente que no me quiero ir, no me puedo ir, aún. Todavía no

-Ok -suspira -mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa, sabes que me preocupo

-Si mamá

-Wo ai ni Ranma -dice mientras se aleja

-Wo ai ni Mousse

Me vuelvo a recargar sobre el marco de la puerta, Akane está directamente frente a mí, al fondo del salón platicando animadamente con algunos invitados. Con esta vista, no tengo ningún otro lado donde quisiera estar

.

.

* * *

**_AKANE_**

.

Ya casi no hay nadie en el dojo, y los pocos invitados que quedan no creo que recuerden sus propios nombres. Mi papá finalmente se ha retirado a su habitación, esta vez por su propia cuenta. Creo que la alegría del día le ayudo un poco a superar su trauma. Hinako jamás había reído tanto como cuando lo vió bailar "Súper Bass" de Nicky Minaj. Mínimo no intentó bailar su versión de "Anaconda". Nabiki desapareció misteriosamente, así que hay dinero o un hombre de por medio. Y Kasumi y Tofú finalmente se retiraron a su hotel...aunque varios de los amigos de Tofú tuvieron que cargarlo al automóvil.

Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, y paso mis dedos sobre su pantalla rota. Ha sido tan raro, por instinto no he parado de tocarlo, de sacarlo y verlo, asumiendo que tengo un mensaje o un correo. Ya sé que no puede vibrar, constantemente pensé que lo estaba haciendo. Al mismo tiempo, no puedo negar que ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido en años. Enfocándome en la gente y evento a mi alrededor. Contando historias del trabajo con Nabiki, bailando con mi papá. Comiendo 3 rebanas de pastel con Hinako, y revisitando viejos tiempos con primos lejanos. Quizás no estar conectada 24/7 no sea la peor de las ideas. La peor idea ha sido mi selección de zapatos para ésta boda.

-Uggghhhh -mis pies me están matando. Hace años que no bailaba, pero el segundo que pusieron nuestras canciones de la adolescencia, Nabiki me jaló sin merced a la pista. Saltamos, bailamos, intentamos hacer los pasos setenteros (maldito Earth, Wind and Fire). Y en cuanto pusieron canciones de N'Sync...ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Los broches de mis tacones nada más no quieren aflojarse, y las correas me están apretando. Me urge quitármelos, este dolor me está..

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Volteo a ver otra vez esos ojos azules, estoy segura que estoy parpadeando como si tuviera un twitch y ya empecé a sentir como se me coloran las mejillas. (¡Coordina Akane, coordina!)

-Uh, si, gracias. Son nuevos, creo que por eso los broches están tan ajustados...

-Veamos - se agacha y toma mi pie izquierdo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, suavemente moviendo mi tobillo y colocándolo sobre su rodilla -están bonitos, pero definitivamente está muy apretado este broche

-Son instrumentos de tortura forrados en Swarovskis -comento mientras alzo una ceja -y parece que no me quieren dejar ir

-No los culpo

Ok, ahora tengo palpitaciones. Que me está pasando, es solo un hombre. Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, y con destreza aparente ya que ha logrado liberar uno de mis pies. Lo está sobando cuidadosamente, sobre todo la zona roja donde quedó marcada la correa de mi tacón. Yyyyy ahora exhalo, no había caído en la cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración

-Veo que te divertiste bailando, están un poco hinchados tus pies

-Ajá -maldita sea, tengo una maestría en finanzas, ¿y sólo puedo decir "ajá"?!

Me sonríe mientras intercambia mis pies de posición y comienza a pelearse con el broche del otro.

-Dime, ¿planeas usar tus "instrumentos de tortura" otra vez?

-Ehhh...no...no creo. Realmente no van con nada de mi ropa -(¡sí! ¡Logré dar una oración completa!)

-¿Ah no? En que trabajas, ¿construcción?. ¿Maestra de gimnasio?. ¿Barista? Y pregunto porque -extiende su mano a la mesa y se embarra los dedos con un poco de la mantequilla de la cena, dandome rápidas visiones de lo que me gustaría que hiciera con esos dedos (Akane pervertida, es oficial, soy una pervertida) -me temo que sin un poco de "aceite" o mantequilla en este caso, no podré abrir ese seguro

-Jajajaja muy creativas alternativas, pero no, trabajo en finanzas. Delicadas sandalias como éstas no pertenecen ahí. Así que, haz lo que tengas que hacer

-Aaaahh, ¡finanzas! Me gusta, aunque si fueras barista me hubiera aprovechado para pedirte un café gratis siempre que te visitara -con cuidado cubre por completo el broche de mi tacón con la mantequilla.

-¿Y cada cuanto planeabas visitarme? -no puedo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Mmhhhh, diario? -lo veo forcejear un poco mientras abre el cierre, los músculos de sus brazos haciendo acto de aparición. Wow otra vez. Espera, ¿dijo diario? Alguien es algo presuntuoso...

-Creo que si te diera un café gratis diario perdería mi trabajo

-Tienes razón -comienza a masajear mi otro pie, jamás la expresión "me derrito" había sido tan real -debería de pagártelo. ¿Te parece el próximo viernes?

-¿Mmhh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -otra vez, estoy pestañeando como idiota.

-Te estoy invitando por un café, el próximo viernes. Sólo si...si gustas claro -puedo sentir como sus manos tiemblan ligeramente. Todo ese bravado puede que no sea completamente natural. O sea, su atractivo acaba de subir diez puntos

-Umm, un café suena bien. Estoy libre después de las 7pm

Coloca con cuidado mis pies en el piso, y se pone en cuclillas, sacando su celular de su bolsillo trasero. Hago un gesto para tomarlo y así ingresar mi número, pero veo que se sonroja y lo agarra firmemente

-Si quieres, díctamelo -tose nerviosamente, se ve adorable

-Ok, es el...-en lo que sigo dictando, puedo jurar que se está poniendo más rojo. Seguro tiene de fondo de pantalla una chica con poca vestimenta. Como si fuera la primera vez que veo hentai (jamás intencional, pero a veces es inevitable)

-Bien, ¡ya estás guardada! Sé que no tienes tu teléfono ahora...

-Créeme -río ligeramente -no pasa de primera hora mañana que tengo un repuesto en mis manos

-Entonces mañana a segunda hora tendrás un mensaje con mi número -se levanta y me hace una reverencia -estaremos en contacto Akane

-Que tengas una buena noche Ranma

Lo veo salir tranquilamente del dojo, pero se gira hacia mi cuando llega a la puerta, y me guiñe justo antes de cruzar el umbral.

Maldita sea, no me voy a poder parar de esta silla, mis piernas han dejado de servir. Jamás había sentido esto. Jamás. En 29 años de vida, siempre pensé que los flechazos así solo eran en libros o películas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estoy sintiendo algo de ansiedad. Agarro mi ex-telefono más fuerte. Acabo de aceptar tener una cita con alguien que es prácticamente un desconocido, cuando ni siquiera sé cuando tendré tiempo libre para cortarme el cabello. Agghh es sólo una cita, no una relación. Me llevo mis manos a la cabeza. Me estoy adelantando, lo sé. Trato de respirar para tranquilizarme, lo que acabo de hacer no fue un error. Es solo una cita. Es sólo un café. Mucha gente tiene citas. Mas bien, todo el mundo _menos yo_ tiene citas. Y parejas. Y otros intereses que no son sólo el trabajo. Eso, eso debe ser lo que me está haciendo tener un ataque de pánico. Esto es nuevo...e inesperado...y aterrador. Puedo, ¿puedo tener algo más aparte de mi trabajo? ¿Puedo dejar esa parte de mi? Agito mi cabeza, ha sido un dia demasiado largo y con demasiadas emociones, me daré un largo baño y no pensaré en nada más. Ni siquiera en esos increíbles ojos azules. O por lo menos lo intentaré.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas de autora!

Hola mis hermosos lectores! Si sintieron que el capitulo de hoy quedó "mas mejor" que los anteriores es porque la increíble **Shojoranko** la hizo de mi beta con todas las de la ley. Todas sus sugerencias y correcciones fueron perfectas, de verdad doy gracias todos los dias a que pudieramos conocernos. Y aparte, si notaron, cambié la imagen de este fic. A un fanart de ella tambien! (es estupidamente talentosa esta mujer) Pueden seguir sus fanarts en Instagram, buscandola como "aideeeortega". Ahora comprenden porque Ranma se volvió loco al ver a Akane?

Ah, y si quieren ver chicos de Ranma no tan vestidos, pueden seguir mi cuenta de Insta también, estoy como "danisita (guion bajo) m"

Ahora, hice una referencia en mi fic a un one-shot (guiño "Rey de la Jungla" guiño), demasiado suculento, alocador de calzones, es un crimen que no sea una película, de **Kaysachan**, titulado "Inflamable". Por favor, POR FAVOR, corran a leerlo. No puedo dejar de recomendárselo a todos

Por igual, en la misma vena de one-shots y stripping, **Emiilu** (autora de Todos Los Caminos Dan Al Corazón) TAMBIEN hizo un one-shot, un maldito lemon tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaan bueno, tan excitante, tan uffff, que sería cruel de mi parte no informarles al respecto. Se llama "Noche De Amigos". De nada ;D

Espero ahora si dejarlos tranquilos, ya que ya vieron el flechazo y sus secuelas, espero de verdad sea de su agrado!


	6. Chapter 6 -pequeñas pistas-

_**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, lo que daría por poder ser la esponja que usa Ryoga en la regadera….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.**_

_**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**_

_**\- Capítulo 6 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RANMA**_

-Bien, ¡ya estás guardada! Sé que no tienes tu teléfono ahora...

-Créeme -ríe ligeramente, es de los mejores sonidos del mundo-no pasa de primera hora mañana que tengo un repuesto en mis manos

-Entonces mañana a segunda hora tendrás un mensaje con mi número -me levanto y le hago una reverencia -estaremos en contacto Akane

-Que tengas una buena noche Ranma

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, pero no puedo resistir las ganas de verla una vez más. Giro hacia ella y le guiño, me vuelvo a dar vuelta y cruzo el umbral.

Tres pasos he logrado dar fuera de la vista de Akane, antes de apoyar todo mi cuerpo contra el muro. Me agarro el pecho, mi corazón está latiendo demasiado fuerte. Me agarro el cabello, quiero gritar de la emoción pero veo que hay algunas personas en el jardín (probablemente demasiado borrachas para fijarse en mí pero aún así) así que solo agito mis puños y sonrío. Rápidamente saco mi teléfono, quiero ver su número. Me están temblando un poco las manos...

PLONK

Noooo

NOOOOOOOOOOO

Mi celular. En el piso. No puedes morirte, no ahora. ¡No cuando ya conseguí el número de Akane! Lo agarro, paso mi dedo por el botón circular, embarro mis dedos por la pantalla congelada. Nada. NADA. ¿Qué voy a hacer?! Muevo la cara de un lado a otro, debo parecer un maniático total. Estoy sudando frío,! esto no puede estarme pasando! Comienzo a rebuscar entre mis ropas, mis llaves del coche. Corro hacia mi camioneta, la arranco con furia, estoy seguro que acaban de rechinar mis llantas. No alcanzo a oír el traqueteo de todo el equipo de fotografía más el resto de las porquerías que traigo en la cajuela. Estoy como ido, solo tengo una idea en la cabeza.

Me estaciono frente a un edificio algo viejo, ni me molesto en girar hacia ambos lados de la calle. El guardia de vigilancia me saluda con la mano mientras me permite el acceso

-Buenas noches Ranma, hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí

-Buenas noches señor Nakamura -hago una rápida reverencia- perdone, ¡pero tengo prisa!

Alcanzo a oír a lo lejos su risa, el señor Nakamura me ha visto hasta en mis peores fachas, borracho, crudo, y una desafortunada vez, hasta en bóxers. Me prestó su periódico para taparme en el camino al auto. Buen hombre_. _

Corro hacia las escaleras, subiendo por los escalones de dos en dos. Los pisos me pasan volando hasta que llego al quinto. Recuperando algo de aliento, me planto frente a la puerta que dice 502 y golpeo sin parar

Desde el otro lado, alcanzo a oír un bostezo y un -_bù guà duàn*…_

-¡Mousse! ¡Mousse, déjame entrar, es una emergencia!

La puerta se abre, y me recibe mi chino favorito, con una bata que parece más una túnica tradicional china. Me le quedo viendo varios segundos. Solo rueda los ojos y suspira

-Es un regalo de mi mamá….no pensé que quisieras verme desnudo Ranma

-Uno -levanto mi dedo índice -¿por qué duermes desnudo? Y dos, te queda divino

-Ja. Ja -dice entrecerrando los ojos, mientras cierra la puerta de su departamento - ¿qué haces aquí, a éstas horas?

-GAAAHHHH -me lanzo hacia Mousse, agarrando con mis puños el cuello de su bata -Mousse, ¡necesito que me lleves con tu primo Lo-shion! El arregla celulares, ¿no? ES UNA EMERGENCIA. UNA EMERGENCIA TE DIGO

El pobre abre los ojos como platos - ¿pues qué te pasó Ranma?

Dejo caer mi cara, derrotado. Suspiro fuertemente, y suelto su prenda de mis manos.

-Esto -saco mi celular congelado del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo entrego a Mousse -justo acababa de conseguir el número de Akane. Y se me cayó. ¡Está congelado, no puede serrrr! No lo he actualizado, su número no está en mi nube. ¡No está en mi nubeeee! -lanzo mis puños al aire mientras me dejo caer de rodillas. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto, tan descuidado? me pasé las manos por mi cabellera, más despeinado no podía estar. Ya estaba pensando en que pondría en mi primer mensaje. A qué café la llevaría. De qué manera le haría el amor….ok, un par de pasos adelantados. Vuelvo a suspirar desdichadamente.

-Listo, ya está, exagerado de mierda -deja caer mi celular en mis palmas

-¿Cómo lo lograste?! ¿Qué artes oscuras hiciste?

-Sólo hice un reinicio forzado….ya sabes, dejar presionado el botón de encendido y el botón de navegación_ -_rueda sus ojos tanto para atrás que estoy seguro que puede ver su propio trasero -no se te ocurrió, ¿verdad tarado?

-Nooo….-solo me alcanza a salir un hilo de voz. Prendo la pantalla, mi foto secreta de Akane en toda su gloria me recibe. Abro mi lista de contactos, ahí está. Abrazo a Mousse con fuerza, me ha salvado la vida. Ok, pensándolo fríamente, conozco a su hermana, tengo una dirección de ella, probablemente pude haber vuelto a conseguir su número. Pero no hay nada mejor que saber que lo tengo en mis manos, listo para mandarle un mensaje con el mío.

-Mousse, has salvado mi sanidad, eres un hacedor de milagros. ¿Qué quieres?, dilo y será tuyo

-Mmmhhhhh -esconde sus manos dentro de las largas mangas de su túnica, parece personaje de una película clásica china -te diré que. Me lo voy a guardar para el futuro. Vas a tener que hacer lo que yo diga, y no podrás negarte. Ooohh -una risa malévola llena el recibidor -esto va a valer la pena

-Okeeeey, para nada me ha dado terror este trato con el diablo -guardo con todo el cuidado del mundo mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis pantalones -ahora, ¿qué tal una cerveza para celebrar?

Mousse solo mueve su cabeza y suelta una pequeña risa -Saotome, eres un chiste andante. Pero de acuerdo, ve a la sala, te llevo las cervezas.

Me acomodo en el sillón de Mousse, mientras el me grita desde su cocina-¿Sapporo? ¿O Kirin?

-Sapporo está perfecto -algo en la mesa de centro de Mousse me llama la atención. Son revistas de novias. Muuuuuchas revistas de novias. Comienzo a hojearlas, tiene bastantes hojas dobladas, y montañas de_ post-its_ marcando ciertos artículos.

-Aquí tienes -me extiende la bebida, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro se borra cuando ve que estoy investigando su colección -no, no es lo que crees -se sienta a mi lado, sus dedos tamborileando su lata. Lo veo morderse los labios, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso

-No es lo que creo? Porque de verdad pienso que este vestido con corte tipo sirena te quedaría súper bien -digo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le muestro una fotografía dentro de _"_Novias" -tienes buenas caderas

Suspira y le da un largo trago a su cerveza -estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Rin Rin. Me ha estado dejando estas revistas cada vez que viene, es claramente un intento "sutil" de decirme que eso es lo que quiere

De inmediato volteo a ver las revistas como si fueran la peor ofensa del mundo. Aviento la que está entre mis manos arriba del montón, como si me quemara, y también, le doy un trago enorme a mi bebida, hasta terminar la lata entera.

-Mousse…-me voltea a ver, claramente sabe lo que voy a decir y no quiere oírlo. Pues que mal, porque no voy a dejar que tire su vida a la borda -sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Eres prácticamente mi hermano. Ésta -apunto un dedo hacia las revistas -es la peorrrr idea DEL MUNDO.

-Ranma -su voz suena cansada -ya llevamos más de 5 años juntos. Es lo que sigue en nuestra relación.

-No me importa si llevan 5 años, 5 meses o 5 décadas -no puedo evitarlo, mi voz va en aumento -ella NO TE AMA. ¡Jamás lo ha hecho! ¡Te usa y se aprovecha de ti!

-¡Eso no lo sabes! -hace puchero mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

-¡Claro que lo sé! No estoy ciego. No estoy loco -trato de suavizar mi voz, no quiero que Mousse se sienta atacado -es solo que es obvio. No te marca a menos que te quiera pedir algo. No te busca a menos que necesite algo. No te viene a visitar cuando estás enfermo. ¡No fue contigo al funeral de tu abuelo! Y sobre todo...

-No lo digas….-pobre Mousse, está mirando hacia el techo, inflando sus cachetes como hace cuando está frustrado

-...sobre todo, jamás ha _dicho_ que te ama. En cinco años, jamás lo ha pronunciado.

Me mira, decidido -me lo demuestra de otras maneras

-Ahh, ¿entonces en tu cultura dejar tu tarjeta de crédito en números rojos es decirte que te ama?! -mi cara derrocha sarcasmo

-Tú qué sabes, ¡EL COLOR ROJO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA NOSOTROS! -el almohadazo directo a su cara lo dejó perplejo

-Mousse -quité con cuidado la almohada de su rostro -ok, quieres ser necio, adelante. ¿Quieres pedirle que se case contigo? Ok, yo te apoyaré. Pero primero...primero... -estoy pensando a toda velocidad en algo que detenga a mi amigo - ya sé, pídele un mes de "descanso"

\- ¿Cómo? -frotándose la barbilla con su ridícula bata/túnica, siento que estoy a tres de estar hablando con Pai Mei, el maestro en Kill Bill.

-Ya sabes -muevo mis manos de la emoción -dile que tienes que tomar una decisión muy importante y necesitas tiempo para pensarlo. Un mes Mousse, un mes sin ella y veras como es mejor tu vida sin ella. Vivir sin esa toxicidad que la rodea.

-¿Y quién te dio esta ridícula idea? -me pone una cara de "estás bien imbécil"

-Ranko -mi sonrisa triunfadora lo deja callado. Es más o menos cierto, ella mencionó que leyó una novela con esa temática. Ni idea si tenía final feliz o no...

-Ok...la única Saotome aparte de tu madre que si es inteligente.

-¡Oye! -digo indignado

-No es una mala idea...y si Rin Rin se molesta conmigo sería una indicación de que tanto me quiere -vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza, acomodándose entre asientos del sillón

-Pfft solo aviéntale unos cuantos billetes y cupones para manicures gratis, ni se dará cuenta de tu ausencia -ouch, maldito mano floja, este golpe me va a dejar una marca. Me sigo sobando mientras le respondo -ok, quizás se dé cuenta de tu ausencia...¡cuando se quede sin cupones! JAJAJAJA, soy un genio -me quito la lágrima de la risa con mi dedo índice.

-No, tu hermana es una genio. Tiene razón, voy a hablar con Rin Rin -se levanta del sillón con una postura desafiante.

-Excelente Mousse! Ahora, ve a ponerte calzones -arrugo mi nariz para denotar mi asco -y tráeme otra cerveza por favor.

Rueda sus ojos mientras murmura "_húndàn_"*, y se encamina a su habitación. Lo más rápido que puedo me abalanzo sobre la montaña de revistas de novias, cargando todas entre mis brazos para lanzarlas afuera del departamento de Mousse. Me encargaré de tirarlas cuando me marche. Me vuelvo a acomodar en el sillón, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Me gusta el departamento de Mousse. Es muy acogedor. Sí, claro, está la ocasional fotografía de Rin Rin y él, arruinando la decoración general, pero siempre me ha gustado venir a pasar un rato aquí. Moderno pero conservador, con algunos muros en azul índigo. Un cómodo sillón, en terciopelo gris (que escogió su mamá), combinado con acentos en amarillo y otros tonos de azul. Ciertos elementos de su nativa China, como fotografías de montañas exóticas, o un Buda sobre el trinche, terminan de complementar.

-Toma imbécil, tu bebida -me acerca la lata con una mueca en su rostro, haciendo señas con su mano de que ya está más vestido (pants y camiseta, espero no siga en modo "comando", prefiero ni preguntar)

-Querrás decir 'genio imbécil' -abro mi cerveza y cruzo mis piernas debajo de mí.

-Así te llamaré frente a todos ahora, es la descripción perfecta -golpea mi cerveza con la suya, a modo de brindis -entonces, pasando a otro tema…¡conseguiste el número! Felicidades, no eres un completo inútil.

Sé que traigo una sonrisa boba pero no me importa, sólo suspiro mientras lanzo mi cara hacia atrás, y digo embelesado -sí. Lo conseguí. Y no sólo eso, ya quedamos en vernos el viernes para tomar un café.

Aunque no lo estoy volteando a ver, estoy seguro de que Mousse tiene una sonrisa ladina -no perdiste tu tiempo, ¿eh Ranma? Dígitos Y una cita asegurada. O sea, toda esta semana no me vas a servir para nada.

Sigo sonriendo como idiota -nop, probablemente no. Pero haré un esfuerzo. Hoy, prometo no hablar más de ella, hoy necesitas un "_bro_" de verdad.

-Gracias Saotome -acerca su teléfono y revisa sus apps de comida a domicilio, al mismo tiempo que enciende la televisión -voy pidiendo la comida, tu ve por otro par de cervezas al refrigerador, y no me importa, hablemos de "tu" Akane si quieres, ridículo.

-Sabes Mousse -digo mientras me encamino a la cocina -este sería el mes perfecto para que aceptes una invitación de Shampoo -de no ser por mis buenos reflejos no hubiera podido evitar la lata de cerveza vacía que lanzo hacia mí.

-¿Sigues con eso? -lo veo sostener otra lata vacía en su mano, y un ceño bastante fruncido hacia mi dirección

-Se llama velar por tus intereses, pero tranquilo -comienzo a reír - prometo no decirle nada a Shampoo de esto.

-¡No te creo en lo absoluto! -oigo su grito, aunque tengo mi cabeza metida en su refrigerador.

Agarro un par de Sapporos y unos rollos primavera fríos (que seguro son del restaurante de la abuela de Rin Rin y Shampoo). De regreso en su sala, me acomodo en el sillón junto a Mousse, y metiendo un rollo entero en la boca, le digo la verdad -no tengo que decirle a ella nada, estoy segura que tendrá sus maneras de enterarse. Pero -sigo elegantemente masticando con la boca abierta- lo que sí te puedo recomendar, es que no le digas "no" esta vez. Nada más para ver qué pasa.

-Pues si seguimos bebiendo como ahora -se oye el tsshhh de la apertura de la lata de Sapporo en las manos de Mousse -creo que le diré que sí hoy mismo.

.

.

Abro mis ojos. Tengo la boca seca, que asco. Espera, esta no es mi casa…

Veo el cementerio de botellas y latas vacías a mi alrededor, aghh mi cabeza me está matando. Me llevo las manos a la cara y me froto fuertemente el rostro con las palmas. Hace años que no me quedo a dormir en el departamento de Mousse por beber de más.

Creo que oigo los ronquidos de mi ciego favorito desde su recámara, y por la luz en la ventana es muy temprano aún. Con pereza meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, quedé de desayunar con mi madre y prefiero ir con mi propia ropa que con ropa prestada. Aunque ya ha pasado antes…

Ahh mi chica miste…¡AKANE! ¡Ayer conocí a Akane! Y quede de enviarle un mensaje con mi número, ¡es cierto!

Rápidamente me incorporo en el sillón, mis dedos nerviosos sobre la pantalla. Son las 8:52 am. Quizás es muy temprano. No quiero parecer muy ansioso.

Pero qué tal si me espero más tiempo y se olvida de mí.

Aunque si me veo tan intenso ni me va a querer responder.

Esperen, soy Ranma Saotome. Es un simple mensaje de texto. Ella misma dijo que a primera hora hoy mismo tendría un repuesto. Son las 8:54 am. Lo mandaré a las 10:00. Es una buena hora. Una hora casual.

Aparte con esta cruda que me estoy cargando ni podré tener una conversación de humano a humano.

-Grrgghhh -gruñe Mousse, saliendo de su recamara con una mano en su cabeza, y con su cabellera tan despeinada que parece nido de aves.

-Mmmmhhgggpfff -gruño de regreso. ¿Ven?, no, ahorita soy una piltrafa. Abro y cierro mi boca varias veces, siento la pastosidad con todo. Qué asco.

Lo veo caminar hacia su cocina, parece un zombie. Y estoy seguro que yo me veo igual. Me vuelvo a recostar sobre el sillón, la luz por la ventana me está matando.

-Hhhgghhhrrrr -un golpe a la cabeza me saca de mi "meditación" via cruda. Me pasa una taza de café recién hecha. NIRVANAAAAAAA.

-Saotome...que nos pasó ayer -Mousse esconde su cara entre todas sus almohadas decorativas.

Le damos sorbos a nuestros respectivos cafés. Lentamente siento que mi humanidad regresa -celebramos tu futura independencia, porque si, no me he olvidado de eso….y….vimos Die Hard 1, 2 y 3.

-Ahh ya. Yii-pii-kay-yay _motherfucker -_extiende su taza de café hacía mi

-Bruce Willis era un dios -toco su taza con la mía a modo de brindis -creo que voy a mi casa rápido, voy con mi madre. Ni te invito porque tienes cosas más importantes que hacer hoy

-Si, si, te lo prometí ayer, ¿no? -hace mueca de desagrado, pero suspira y asiente su cabeza -en la noche te cuento como me fue con ella.

-De acuerdo -me estiro y junto mis pertenencias de la mesita de centro -hablamos en la noche

.

.

Salgo de mi regadera, amarrándome una toalla a la cintura y pasándome otra por mi cabellera. 9:53am dice la pantalla de mi teléfono. No lo puedo evitar, me estoy poniendo algo nervioso. Me siento en la esquina de mi cama, haciendo inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Esa clase de yoga de hace años por lo menos sirvió para esto.

**Ja ja, hey Akane-chan, espero hayas amanecido bien

...borrar borrar borrar

**Umm Akane, ojala y te acuerdes de mi

...borrar borrar borrar

**Hola bebé

...borrar borrar borrar borrar borrar

Maldición, es un simple saludo. ¿Por qué me está costando tanto trabajo? Me rasco la nuca mientras miro al techo. Inspiración divina, mis dedos teclean rápidamente.

**Hola Akane, buenos días. Soy Ranma...Saotome, ¿de ayer? Te paso mi número, como quedamos.

Presiono el botón de enviar y de inmediato aviento mi teléfono hacia las almohadas, como si me hubiera quemado la mano y corro al clóset. ¿Que hice? ¿QUE HICEEEEEE? Sigo secándome el cabello con la toalla, de los puros nervios ésta se va a secar en tiempo récord.

El tono de mensaje nuevo me asusta tanto que me tropiezo con una de mis montañas ropa en el piso, la toalla que cubre mi cuerpo sale volando y siento los indicios de un nuevo chichón en mi cabeza.

Con una mano temblorosa sostengo mi celular, y veo el símbolo de "mensaje nuevo". Me muerdo el labio de la emoción. Deslizo mi dedo, y desbloqueo la pantalla.

**_¡Hola Ranma! Muchas gracias, ya estás guardado**_

¡SIIIII, VICTORIA! No lo puedo evitar, estoy saltando como idiota por mi recámara. Corriendo de un lado al otro, con el refrescante aire pasando por mis partes nobles. Espera…¡SIGO DESNUDO! No puedo escribirme con Akane desnudo. Bueno...no al principio...De otra montaña de ropa, no la montaña causante de mi nuevo moretón, tomo un par de bóxers negros, y una camiseta interior blanca. Ahora sí, ya puedo escribir.

**Espero no haberte despertado**

**_No, ya tenía tiempo despierta...tuve sueños muy bizarros y preferí iniciar el día temprano. Aproveche para ir a la tienda para reponer mi telefono roto, y comprarme un café.**_

**Entonces ayer no mentías, si conseguiste tu repuesto a primera hora**

Mis dedos se mueven rápidamente, mientras me acuesto sobre la cama, aunque mi cabello sigue algo mojado, no me importa.

**S_ip, un celular nuevo y un café gigantesco desde las 8:00am**_

**Wow, ni siquiera yo estaba despierto a esa hora…**

_**Para mí ya es la costumbre, no tiendo a despertarme tarde. **_

Ooohh, es de esas personas. Qué envidia. Pero por ella puedo empezar a despertarme temprano. Quiero pensar...

**¿Sueños bizarros entonces? **

**Perdona, eso es demasiado personal ** Aaaahh Ranmaaa contrólate tonto. ¡CONTRÓLATE!

_**Jajajaja es una buena pregunta. Soñé que un completo extraño me pedía mi número telefónico en la boda de mi hermana **_

**Suena como una pesadilla total. Y buena respuesta ;)**

_**Creo que es muy pronto para contarte mis sueños bizarros, sería revelar demasiada información de mí.**_

**Yo te puedo contar el mío, así entramos en confianza** Muevo mis cejas con emoción, ¡no puedo creer que estemos platicando! Ojalá y me quiera seguir la conversación. Suspiro y juego con mis dedos en lo que espero a que responda.

_**Jajajajajajaja ok. ¿Qué soñaste?** _Siiiiii, ya tengo tu interés Akane. Lanzo un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

**Que mi padre se convertía en panda y estábamos persiguiendo un...tipo toro? Pero tenía alas. Y tentáculos. Tu padre estaba ahí. **

_**¿Mi padre?!**_

**Jaja que te puedo decir, ayer creó una impresión en mi** Cosa que es completamente cierta. De todas las bodas que he tenido que trabajar, jamás había tenido un padre de la novia tan loco. Efusivo. Emocional. Potencialmente drogado.

_**Seguro estaba llorando jajaja**_

**De hecho no, traía un traje samurai. Se veía imponente.**

_**Tienes una mente fascinante**_

**Todo yo soy fascinante

*jajajaja quiero decir gracias

*...

*Siempre dicen debo de pensar antes de hablar. No lo hago pero me lo dicen siempre.** Saotome. Porque eres así. Me doy ligeros golpes a la cabeza, agghhh, va a pensar que soy un egocéntrico de primera. ¡Es demasiado pronto para que se dé cuenta de eso!

_**Entonces nuestra cita el viernes será todo un acontecimiento** _OOHHHH no me está cancelando! Siii, he sido bendecido por kami hoy (¿acaso es un coro de ángeles lo que estoy oyendo?)

**Ese es el plan. De hecho, aprovechando el momento, ¿alguna restricción alimenticia? Alguna preferencia o algo que detestes?**

_**¿Estás tratando de hacer trampa? ¿No es el punto de una primera cita descubrirlo por ti mismo?**_

**Trampa suena tan feo...yo lo llamo "investigación de campo". Pero veo que te gusta ser misteriosa . ¡Entonces espera a ser sorprendida! Mwuahahaha**

_**Entonces me vas a llevar a una cafetería que cuenta con un show de magia?**_

**Bueno...ya no….** Maldición.

_**Jajaja perdóname. No diré nada más :) **_

**Vas a ser todo un reto Akane Tendo. Y yo amo los retos. **

Con eso, dejo mi teléfono a un lado y me dispongo a escarbar entre la cordillera de las Andes de ropa que tengo por mi habitación. ¡Ahhh! Mi camisa blanca. Mi infame camisa blanca. ¿Cómo jamás me di cuenta? Agarro un pequeño bote de metal, y unos cerillos. Hora de hacer un funeral vikingo.

.

.

.

_**AKANE**_

La oficina está misteriosamente silenciosa hoy. Aunque generalmente los miércoles son los días donde la gente mejor trabaja (los lunes están demasiado cansados y los viernes demasiado ansiosos por el fin de semana), esto aún es...raro. No es normal.

Me levanto para ir a ver a Ryoga, él siempre sabe todo lo que está pasando.

Toco su puerta, aunque la abro sin esperar una respuesta.

-Tendo! -levanta su vista de su computadora -¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita? Por cierto, Akari me estaba preguntando por ti hace rato.

-Pues que tú sabes todo lo que ocurre aquí. Y hoy...algo está pasando -me dejo caer en el sillón de su privado. Tiene un par de almohadas decorativas, que tienen un patrón muy interesante. Si te fijas bien, y sabes de antemano que estás buscando, son pequeños cerditos negros.

-Ahhh, lo sentiste también. Siempre pensé que estabas tan metida en tu trabajo que no notabas las ocurrencias entre oficinistas.

-En teoría estás en lo correcto. Pero en esta ocasión es tan obvio que hasta yo -me señalo a mí misma con ambos dedos índices para énfasis -me he dado cuenta.

-Dicen por ahí, que la secretaría de Kuno esta fúrica, con -levanta sus cejas de manera insinuadora - el mismísimo Kuno. Creo que todos están callados porque están a la expectativa de ver que puede ocurrir cuando él llegue.

Me asomo por la ventana hacia el escritorio donde se sienta Sakura, la secretaria de Kuno. Trae la misma cara sin expresión de siempre. Volteo a ver a Ryoga -¿Cómo...cómo notaron que ella está molesta? Hasta una hoja blanca de cuaderno tiene un rango emocional mayor que el de ella…-

-Uno de los empleados conoce a su novio, y le mencionó que estaba furiosa por "algo" que hizo Kuno. ¿Cómo es que su novio sabe detectar que está enojada? Ni idea. Tengo la misma duda que tú.

Siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi saco. ¿Otro mensaje de Ranma? No lo puedo evitar, suelto una risilla. De inmediato siento la vista de Ryoga sobre mí, mientras le nace una sonrisa malévola.

_**Nueva pista misteriosa para nuestra cita del viernes: usa calcetines de colores :D**_

**Ninguna de tus pistas ha tenido sentido. Ayer me dijiste que llevara una pluma y que "obligatoriamente" tenía que ser negra.**

_**Todo es parte de un plan fríamente calculado._

_*¿O acaso tienes miedo Tendo?**_

**Ésta Tendo no conoce el significado de "miedo", Saotome.**

_**Yyyyy…¿que haces?**_

**Quedamos que no hablaríamos formalmente hasta el viernes.**

_**De acuerdo….pero espera mañana otra pista ;D **_

Me rió de nuevo, Ranma es verdaderamente todo un personaje. Mi sonrisa de inmediato se borra cuando veo la cara de Ryoga. No solo trae la malévola sonrisa, sino también un aire de superioridad.

-Entonces Tendo…¿cómo se llama el chico con el que estás escribiendo mensajitos de amor?

De la manera más dignificada que puedo, guardo mi teléfono y le regreso la mirada más fría que tengo en mi arsenal.

-Se llama "no es de tu incumbencia", Hibiki.

La carcajada que sale de Ryoga llena su oficina. Ríe tan duro que lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos. Yo solo me cruzo de brazos, echando mi espalda hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdona Akane -se rasca la cabeza mientras termina de reír -es que en todos los años que te llevo conociendo, jamás habías actuado de esa manera. Toda sonrojada, con un brillo en tus ojos como niña de 15 años, mandando mensajitos secretos a su novio -mueve sus hombros emocionado.

-¡No me brillan los ojos! -el atrevimiento de este hombre, de verdad.

-Deja te informo que estás equivocada -levanta sus palmas en son de paz -Akane, que bueno que alguien haya logrado capturar tu interés. Akari estaba a tres de abrirte una cuenta en una aplicación para citas. La logré distraer...no quieres saber cómo...pero fue una verdadera lucha.

-La distrajiste con sexo. Wow...que sacrificio -dije sarcásticamente.

-No, tuve que comprarle una pijama de cerditos. Pedido especial, desde América. Los del banco deben estarse riendo de mí. En fin -junta sus manos debajo de su barbilla y sonríe -acabaste conociendo a alguien. ¿Quieres platicar al respecto?

Suspiro y miro al techo. La verdad si me gustaría poder hablar con alguien de esto. Y Ryoga ha sido mi amigo desde hace años.

-Yo….tengo una cita este viernes -no puedo ni verlo a los ojos.

-Ohhh. Ok. ¿Y?

-Nos conocimos en la boda de mi hermana el sábado, me ha escrito casi diario dándome "pistas" para la cita que tiene planeada. Pero -digo haciendo una mueca -siempre quiere platicar más, yo le dije que mejor guardáramos todo para el viernes.

-Akane, ¿más bien no sabes de qué hablar con él verdad? No quieres que se dé cuenta tan pronto que eres una adicta al trabajo, y en una profunda relación con tu teléfono. Aparte de que no has tenido una pareja en siglos y no sabes ni como hablar con él.

-Ambas cosas son mentira, pero si, estás en lo correcto -me sonríe de manera conciliadora -no lo conozco bien, pero creo que Ranma no es...no parece darle pena nada. No necesito que se dé cuenta de inmediato que mi vida romántica son encuentros sexuales ocasionales con Shinno...y hacer _quizzes_ a veces en línea, para ver cuál actor que ha interpretado Mr. Darcy es el que más me conviene. No es que me dé pena, pero ser una persona que le ha dado otras prioridades a su vida no es algo que todo el mundo comprenda. Aparte de que no es mi naturaleza abrirme con la gente tan rápidamente.

-Si bueno, nada más ver tu rostro cuando dijiste su nombre, me queda claro que te gusta y bastante. Así que, relájate. Akari diría algo como -Ryoga cambia su voz hasta sonar como una tonta niña de anime -"si te busca es porque le interesas. Así que aliviánate. Y mira, ¡un cerdo!"

-Sonaste igualito a ella -le aplaudo.

-De hecho, deberías de hablar con ella. Darle la noticia y que ella te aconseje, probablemente hará un mejor trabajo que yo.

-Me gustó tu consejo, fue directo, conciso y coherente. Pero -le sonrío -prometo hablar con ella.

-¡Mira! -Ryoga se levanta de su silla -¡Ya llegó Kuno!

Y como típicas viejitas del vecindario, nos asomamos por su puerta para ver todo el chisme.

.

.

.

_**RANMA**_

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Mi teléfono no ha parado de vibrar y aún no lo encuentro en mi maleta del gimnasio. Aja! Abajo de los calcetines….sucios….gúacala. Me apresuro a contestar, es una de mis personas favoritas.

-¡Hola madre!

_-Ranma, cariño, ¿como has estado? No he sabido nada de ti en un par de días. Quería contarte que...conseguí los boletos._

-¿DE VERDAD?

-¡_Si! _-oigo a mi mamá dar pequeños aplausos de alegría -_la señora Morimoto me avisó a tiempo de la venta, tenemos muy buenos lugares._

-¡Que buena noticia mamá! Luego me pasas la fecha exacta, para agendarlo.

-_Estoy muy emocionada, siempre he querido ver 'El Rey León' en vivo._

\- Y yo también mamá, yo también -me encantan los musicales. Es algo que sólo mi mamá sabe, es uno de mis más grandes secretos, y supongo que sí, algo que nadie esperaría de mí. Recientemente vi la película/musical de Elton John y estuve cantando tres días seguidos _"This Is Your Song"_. Incluso tengo el soundtrack de _"Mamma Mia"_ guardado en mi Spotify, ojalá y nadie jamás vea mi cuenta. (Nota mental, no abrir Spotify en mi cita con Akane mañana). Es algo que mi mamá y yo hacemos juntos a veces, con mi hermana si se encuentra en Tokyo también, ver viejos musicales en su casa, o simplemente oírlos mientras comemos como familia. Todo inició cuando de chiquitos ella nos puso a ver "El Mago De Oz". Ranko y yo crecimos amando todos los viejos musicales, desde los reales a los animados. A lo mejor no es lo más masculino del mundo, pero es algo que nos une y me encanta ver la cara de mi madre, de pura felicidad, cuando los vemos.

_-¿Dónde te encuentras ahora hijo?_

-Saliendo del gimnasio, el que está por mi departamento….-tomando una ruta altamente específica para pasar por uno de mis locales favoritos.

_-Me da gusto ver que como te cuidas Ranma, es tan varonil, me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Me sentiría aún más orgullosa si me dijeras que vas a visitarme con una chica a tu lado._

-Pero si voy a verte con Mousse a cada rato.

_-Cariño, si Mousse fuera una chica, no andaría con una mujer tan fácil como su novia. Una mujer de verdad no tolera a ese tipo de personas._

-Cielos mamá, golpeas tan duro y él ni está para defenderse -me empiezo a morir de la risa, mi madre es lo mejor

_-Solo digo la verdad._

-Para que sepas, Mousse y Rin Rin están en un "break".

_-¿Cómo Ross y Rachel? -_me freno en seco, ¿desde cuándo mi mamá conoce esas referencia de cultura popular?

-Si mamá...como Ross y Rachel. Rin Rin estaba demasiado intensa con sugerencias de matrimonio, así que...Mousse le pidió un mes de distancia forzada. Siento que se ve como 5 años más joven -me paro frente al puesto de bebidas de tapioca. Se me hace agua a la boca de inmediato, tienen un sabor "especial de temporada" de _cheesecake_, me he vuelto súper adicto a ellos.

_-Oh, ¡que bueno por el! Ojalá y Shampoo aproveche esta oportunidad. _

-Yo le dije igual -le señalo con el dedo al vendedor que bebida quiero, y pongo el dinero sobre el platito en el mostrador -pero ya sabes como es.

_-¿No quieres venir mañana a la casa en la tarde para contarme todo? _

-Mañana...mañana tengo algo mamá -le doy un trago a mi bebida, estoy en el cieeeeeloooo -me temo que tendrá que ser otro día.

_-¿Qué tienes mañana, oh honorable hijo que jamás le mentiría a su madre? _

-Chantaje emocional, esto es demasiado bajo para ti, Nodoka Saotome -trato de no mostrar emoción en mi voz

_-¡Ah, tienes una cita! ¡Que emoción hijo! Recuerda tus modales, abre la puerta y saca la silla para ella. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?_

Mierda, mi madre me conoce demasiado bien. Y la verdad, aunque no me gusta hablar demasiado pronto, sé que esto la hará muy feliz. Así que, inhalando a más no poder, respondo a su interrogatorio, mientras sigo mi ruta hasta mi departamento.

-Se llama Akane. La conocí en una boda. La voy a llevar a un lugar donde hay consumo de alimentos y bebidas -prefiero no decirle a mi mamá que llevo semanas enamorado de su fotografía, y días pensando en su sonrisa, en su voz, y en sus ojos. Que me emociono cada vez que responde mis mensajes de texto, y que espero con ansias a finalmente poder conversar con ella el día de mañana.

-_Hijo, has hecho a tu madre muy feliz hoy. ¡Iré al templo a pedir por tu suerte mañana! Y llevaré a tu padre conmigo, daño no le hará._

-De acuerdo mamá -meto la llave y giro la chapa, entrando a mi departamento y aventando mi mochila del gimnasio al piso -y prometo que nos veremos pronto.

Me siento en mi silla frente a una de mis computadoras, levantando mi teléfono para ver la cara de Akane otra vez.

Espera.

Maldición. No puedo andar con su rostro como mi protector de pantalla, sobre todo no mañana. Si fue lo suficientemente incómodo cuando le pedí su número. Ugghh, si se da cuenta, me voy a ver como un super acosador. Le doy un par de clicks al mouse, en lo que solemnemente abro las preferencias en mi celular.

-Hora de borrarte Akane -pongo una de mis propias fotos como fondo de pantalla -no sé qué haré ahora que no podré ver tu cara cuando me despierte la alarma del teléfono. Realmente me gustaba cargar con tu rostro por todos lados…

Saco la hoja de la impresora y la sostengo entre mis manos -...así que ahora tendré que llevarte dentro de mi cartera.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA!**

*soplando polvo de la computadora* han pasado 84 aaaañooossss...

Jajajajaja, perdón perdón por la tardanza, pero entre que la musa se fue de vacaciones, y otras miles de cosas que han ocurrido estas semanas (los miercoles de drama son algo real), nada más no salía este chiquitín de mi cabeza. Espero estén contentos! Si, ya sé, no es "LA CITA", pero esa ya es seguro que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. Quería un poco de espacio entre ambos, para que no fuera tan de golpe, y tan incómodo, el desarrollo de ese momento. Aparte de que cualquier excusa para escribir a los "bros" por mi está perfecto. Y que tal la señora Nodoka? Sabe de Friends! Jajajajaja

Por si las dudas, la camisa que quema Ranma es su famosa "camisa post-sexo". Ahora a ver que usará si se le cumple con Akane :D

Ah, y lo que dice Mousse es lo siguiente:

***Bù guà duàn** -aguarda

***Húndàn** -tipo "imbécil" aunque literalmente significa "_asshole_"

Como sieeeeeempre, miles de gracias a mi beta, la increíble y fenomenal **Shojo**. Todas sus anotaciones siempre tienen toda la razón, y sobre todo, me tranquiliza cuando me preocupo por mis personajes. Les aviso que ya pronto tendrán nuevo capítulo de su increíble **Hijos del Jade**, chaaaaance y tuve un preview y puede que me haya mordido las uñas de todas las emociones que me hizo vivir.

Saludos a mis ladies del #TeamRanmacofcofcofcof :D

Ah, y por ahí me aventé un one-shot, para el reto del "Stripperfic", si gustan pasar a leerlo se llama **"El Instituto". **Lo han llamado "el mejor one-shot jamás escrito y la humanidad jamás superará su grandiosidad". Jajajajaja, obvio no, pero me gustó, está chenchualón y divertido.

Como siempre, aprecio TOOOODOOSSS sus reviews, cortos, largos, los amo. Dejenme más!


	7. Chapter 7 -umetinis-

_**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, lo que daría por espiar al trío en uno de esos baños públicos….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.**_

_**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**_

_**\- Capítulo 7 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AKANE**_

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Los golpes en mi puerta me obligan a despegarme de la pantalla de mi computadora. Es Ryoga, quien cómodamente apoya su costado sobre el marco.

-¿Lista para tu cita Tendo? -regreso la mirada a la pantalla, solo viene a molestar. Como ha hecho diario desde el lunes (gracias Akari).

-Claro Hibiki, ¿que no se ve? -mi respuesta incluye el alzado de un dedo medio.

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, quedaron a las 7pm...y son las 6:30...y tú sigues vestida de exitosa empresaria.

Abro mis ojos y veo la hora en mi reloj de muñeca. MIERDA. MIEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿En qué momento se me hizo tarde?! Comienzo a juntar todas mis cosas con prisa, aventando todo dentro de mi bolso, tendré que ir vestida de traje, no me da tiempo de ir a cambiarme ahora. Salgo corriendo de mi privado, con la risa de Ryoga como un terrible recordatorio de que soy la peor adicta al trabajo del mundo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda -murmuro mientras presiono desquiciadamente los botones del elevador. Abro la aplicación de Uber mientras corro a la esquina, espero haya uno cerca. Tan enfocada estoy que choco por completo contra alguien.

-Perdóneme…¿Konatsu? -el asistente predilecto de Nabiki se encuentra frente a mí, arreglando su impecable traje.

-Buenas tardes señorita Akane, su hermana la espera dentro del automóvil -hace una reverencia para después indicarme con el movimiento de su cabeza hacia donde se encuentra la limusina de Nabiki. ¿Qué está pasando? Con miles de sospechas rondando mi mente, entro al auto.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Gustas un aventón?

-Nabiki...que...cuando…-la miro con desconfianza -...¿cómo es que estás aquí en este momento?

-Sencillo, hermana mía -me lanza una de sus fugaces sonrisas que derraman confianza y altanería -jamás has salido temprano un viernes. Eso y que he estado en contacto con ciertos amigos tuyos -se mira las uñas como si estar enterada de todo lo que acontece en mi vida fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-O sea, Akari te contó todo…

-Porque te conoce demasiado bien y sabría que llegarías tarde y cero preparada. Ahora -me lanza una bolsa de tienda de marca -puedes enojarte con nosotros o aceptar la ayuda que te ofrezco.

Comienzo a sacar las prendas, unos jeans flojos y color claro, una blusa moderna, un saco casual color salmón -Sabía que traerías tacones altos negros, así que me ahorré el también comprarte zapatos.

Konatsu, como siempre adivinando el futuro, levantó la separación entre el chofer y nosotras. Comienzo a desvestirme y cambiarme, pero la duda me carcome -entonces, ¿todos ustedes que, tienen un grupo donde hablan de mí?

Nabiki ni se molesta en levantar la mirada de su teléfono -fue algo reciente pero necesario.

-No sé porque dices que "necesario" -indignada, respondo mientras me quito la camisa del trabajo -¿Tanto desconfían de mi capacidad de relacionarme con otros? ¿Y quiénes están en ese grupo?

-Akari, Ryoga, Kasumi y yo. Y más bien, desconfiamos de tu capacidad de desconectarte de todo y salir a disfrutar una noche con un chico tan guapo. En qué estaba pensando él al invitarte, no lo sé…se ve que no te conoce.

Refunfuñando mi descontento con toda la bola de metiches, termino de vestirme mientras Nabiki hace algunas llamadas del trabajo. Todo me quedó perfecto, estoy gratamente sorprendida -aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, muchas gracias Nabiki, elegiste todo impecablemente. Muy buen gusto.

-No fui yo, fue Konatsu -abro los ojos de la sorpresa, Konatsu es verdaderamente maravilloso. Hablando del rey de Roma, baja la separación para informarnos que llegaré a mi punto de reunión en 7 minutos.

-Ahora Akane -conozco ese tono de voz, es cuando Nabiki quiere ponerme incómoda -también te hice el favor de comprar un paquete de condones...

-¡NABIKI! No serán necesarios, es una primera cita -y potencialmente la única. Tener sexo esta vez sería un error. Magistral. Épico. Aunque probablemente delicioso (ehhh...a veces me asusto yo misma).

-...como quieras, solo cárgalos. No deberías de asumir que el hombre va a cuidarse, debes hacerlo por ti misma. Pero te iba a decir que también traje un perfume. Fue agradecimiento de un cliente por los muchos millones de yenes que le hice esta semana. Pero no va conmigo, y a diferencia de lo demás que te he traído, que espero me pagues de regreso, este si es un regalo -me extiende la botella.

-Gracias Nabiki -respondo derrochando sarcasmo -tu siempre tan dadivosa -destapando la tapa, inhalo el contenido. La verdad huele bastante bien. Es de Viktor&Rolf, _Flowerbomb. _Me rocío un poco, justo al momento en que el chofer detiene el auto. Inhalo, y abro la puerta del coche.

.

.

.

Lo veo esperando en la esquina, ese sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago regresa. No debería, realmente ni lo conozco, pero su sonrisa y sobre todo su mirada, me dejan débil en las rodillas. Me saluda a lo lejos, se ve realmente emocionado. Agghh espero no ser una decepción. Viene vestido casual, khakis negros con un par de dobleces a la altura de sus tobillos, un ligero (,) pero apretado sueter color azul claro (madre mía, esos hombros, esos brazos…), y una camiseta blanca debajo. De nuevo con su cabello en una trenza, que bien le queda.

-Hola Akane! -hace una pequeña reverencia hacia mí - ¿Estás lista para nuestra cita? Por cierto, te ves, te ves muy bien.

Río nerviosamente, solo puedo agachar ligeramente la cabeza, mientras que un débil "muchas gracias" escapa de mis labios. Si supiera que mi vestimenta fue casi seleccionada por un completo extraño, no sé qué diría.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando que tenía entre manos para hoy, con mis mensajes altamente difíciles de interpretar -mueve sus cejas de manera insinuadora -espero no hayas pensado que era puro chiste.

-Honestamente lo pensé, pero mira -saco de mi bolso un bolígrafo negro, un par de calcetines rayados, amarillo y gris, al igual que un silbato, una diadema deportiva para el cabello. Por suerte salí de casa con esto desde la mañana.

-Ahh -una gran sonrisa se muestra en su rostro -cumpliste. Entonces ven, te sacaré de la duda.

Señala con su cabeza la dirección que hay que tomar, y caminamos en silencio hacia una lavandería.

-Por aquí -abre la puerta y me deja pasar. No comprendo que vamos a hacer, ¿acaso su plan es lavar ropa conmigo por 4 horas?

-¿Tu cara de curiosidad es muy linda, sabes?

Tratando de controlar el sonrojo en mis mejillas, caminamos entre las máquinas lavandería, pasamos por un estrecho pasillo, y justo al rodear la esquina, se para frente a mi bloqueando mi vista.

-¿Estas lista?

-Ranma -ruedo mis ojos, pero lo digo con buen humor - no sé qué planeas, pero sí, estoy lista.

-¡Ta-daaaah! -al dejarme pasar puedo ver que estamos en un boliche. El sonido de las bolas tirando pinos llena el lugar.

Es un lugar amplio, con una fusión entre retro y moderno, con muebles en madera al natural, pero un diseño de iluminación increíble. Son como tiras gruesas en diversos colores haciendo zigzag por el techo.

Puedo ver un área de comida y un bar, incluso hay algunas maquinitas de juegos en el fondo.

Hay 12 líneas para jugar, con cómodos sillones en semicírculos para cada una, e hilera tras hilera de bolas de boliche, de múltiples tamaños, colores y diseños.

-¿No se supone que me llevarías a un café? -pregunto algo asombrada. El lugar a primera vista luce genial.

Poniendo cara de falsa inocencia, con sus ojos azules viendo hacia el techo, responde -aquí venden café...

-Aja...-alzo mis cejas, quiero saber en que estaba pensando.

-Pero pensé que sería más divertido si tuviéramos una actividad. Así es menos intimidante.

-¿Intimidante? -me señalo a mí misma.

-Jajajaja, si, intimidante. Salir contigo es intimidante -nos guía hasta la isla donde rentamos los zapatos.

-¿Crees que soy intimidante? -digo con mi cara sobre mis manos, dejando mi codos sobre el mueble.

-No exactamente...digamos que -se muerde el labio, ¿acaso es pena lo que muestra su cara? -digamos que el sábado no era la primera vez que te veía.

-¿Que?! -abro los ojos de la sorpresa -¿Cuando...cuando me habías visto antes?

Ríe nerviosamente -¿En la boda de Kodachi y Gosunkugi? Yo fui su fotógrafo.

Ahora es mi turno de reír nerviosamente -ahh si, ya. Ummm, perdona, no te recuerdo. Pero, -me apresuro a decir –estuve poco tiempo ahí, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

-No esperaba volver a verte en la boda de Kasumi, y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad. Y por eso -señala todo nuestro alrededor -quería hacer algo diferente que un simple café.

Caminamos con nuestros zapatos rentados hasta una de las líneas del boliche. Si estaba nerviosa antes, lo estoy un poco más ahora. Le gusté...desde antes del sábado. Ughh, claro que no me fije en el en esa boda, estuve conectada a mi teléfono todo el tiempo. Tengo algo de ganas de irme, creo que voy a ser una total decepción para él. Por instinto acerco mi mano a mi celular, quizás puedo decir que tengo una emergencia en el trabajo.

-¿Akane?

Aaahh! Suelto el teléfono dentro de mi bolsa, pestañeando rápido para encubrir mis oscuros y deprimentes pensamientos de una escapatoria.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te entro algo al ojo? -pega su rostro al mío, sus penetrantes ojos azules penetran los míos. Pestañeó un poco más, ahora para tratar de controlar el naciente rubor.

-No era nada, ja... -alejo mi cara de la suya, agachándome para amarrar las agujetas de los zapatos de boliche.

-¿Quieres pedir algo? La partida entre los dos probablemente sea rápida, pero podemos comer unos aperitivos mientras jugamos.

Levantó la mirada, me está ofreciendo el menú. Hay una combinación de comida local y comida occidental, al igual que una laaaaarga lista de cócteles. No soy muy de beber, pero quizás un poco de alcohol sea justo lo que necesito.

-¿Te parece si compartimos una orden de papas a la francesa?

-Por mi está perfecto. ¿Y de beber?

-Eehmmm, una cerveza estaría bien -una cerveza sería lo mejor para mí en este momento. Por lo menos para arrancar la noche.

-Voy a pedir la orden, ahorita regreso.

En lo que se levanta vuelvo a buscar con ansiedad mi teléfono, moviendo mis dedos con una velocidad impresionante le mando un mensaje a Akari

Ésta es la peor idea del mundo

_Ya estás tendiendo tu ataque de ansiedad? Eres tan predecible_

Akari, Ranma me conoce de antes

_¿COMO? ¿Donde?_

Él fue el fotógrafo en la boda de la hermana de Kuno. ¿Recuerdas?, donde hui el segundo en que empezó la fiesta

En lo que Akari responde busco a Ranma con la mirada. Por suerte su espalda está hacia mí, mientras habla con un mesero.

Akari, de verdad que eres lenta para contestar.

Empiezo a revisar correos del trabajo, constantemente volteando hacia donde está Ranma. El segundo en que regresa hacia nuestra línea, escondo mi teléfono bajo mis piernas.

-Listo, enseguida trae nuestra orden. Ahora bien, si podrías pasarme tu bolígrafo negro -extiende su mano hacia mí -aunque aquí tienen computadoras para ir apuntando nuestros puntos, también podemos escribirlos en este registro de papel, como recuerdo.

-¿Y alguna razón por la cual tenía que ser "obligatoriamente" -hago el gesto de las diéresis con mis dedos -negra?

-Misterio -responde simplemente, alzando sus hombros.

-¿El silbato y la diadema para ejercitarme?

Ríe ligeramente -en caso de que fuera tu deporte favorito y quisiera que el cabello no molestara tu vista. El silbato es por si nos llegáramos a separar -pone sus manos en sus bolsillos, como si estuviéramos hablando del clima, en lugar de sus raras y locas ideas.

-Y los calcetines de color...

-Para hacerlo más divertido. Mira -me muestra los suyos, tiene un patrón de rollos de sushi –(,) súper sexy lo sé jajajajaja.

Su risa es contagiosa -demasiado sexy, trataré de controlarme -respondo carcajeando.

Me lanza una mirada, llena de emoción. Cohibida, comienzo a teclear nuestros nombres para que salgan en la pantalla -¿Te parece Tendo contra Saotome?

-Suena ominoso. Un verdadero duelo de titanes. Vamos -se levanta y me indica que lo siga -casi se nos olvida lo más importante. La selección de bolas.

Nos paramos lado a lado frente a un rack, repleto de bolas multicolores y de todas las dimensiones. Me acerca una color azul, con un patrón de conejitos blancos.

Me le quedo viendo antes de comentar sarcásticamente -Muy masculina. Te va muy bien.

-Ja ja Tendo. Ven -con cuidado toma mi mano para ver si mis dedos caben bien dentro de los hoyos. Hay una descarga eléctrica en cuanto me toca. Igual que la vez pasada. Nerviosa busco su mirada, parece que el sintió lo mismo que yo. Así que me dejo hacer, mientras él sigue revisando si es la bola correcta para mi. Roza delicadamente cada uno de mis dedos mientras prueba si la medida es correcta. Juro que sus manos deben ser mágicas, todo lo que hace se siente tan bien.

Dejando la bola por completo entre mis manos, pregunta -¿sientes bien el peso? -la levanto y hago el movimiento como si fuera a lanzarla. Le sonrío (para) y asiento con mi cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora busquemos una para mí -le señalo una color negra con el diseño de un tornado. Emocionado la levanta - ¡Es perfecta!

De regreso en nuestra línea, lo veo como se para decidido, tronándose los dedos con ambas manos, de una en una. Toma la bola con su mano derecha, pero antes de que lance su primer tiro lo detengo.

-Ranma, deberíamos de hacer una apuesta. Quien gane paga la cena.

Niega con la cabeza -No, no me parece correcto.

-¿Por qué? -respondo cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho -¿Porque eres un hombre deberías de pagar?

Sonriendo de medio lado, poniendo la bola sobre su cadera, responde –Nooooo, yo te invité, por eso debería de pagar. Tú me puedes invitar la próxima semana y pagar entonces -termina guiñándome el ojo, girando para lanzar una chuza perfecta.

Me levanto para recoger mi bola, cuando lo veo pasar engreídamente a mi lado -Te crees mucho, ¿lo sabías?

-No es nada que no me hayan dicho antes -poniendo un pie sobre el otro y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, es la foto perfecta de un egocéntrico hecho y derecho. Hasta que llega el mesero con nuestras bebidas y comida, tomando la bandeja con sus manos y agradeciendo profundamente.

Hago mi tiro, fuerza no me falta, pero destreza es otra cosa. Logro tirar solo 4 pinos. Escondo mi cara con mis palmas de la pura vergüenza, hasta que siento las manos de Ranma sobre mis hombros y me dirige hasta el sillón.

-Toma -me pasa mi cerveza -¿No estás contenta ahora, que no acepté tu apuesta? -tiene una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro. Arqueo una ceja y muevo mi cabeza mientras le doy un largo trago a mi cerveza. Sigo nerviosa, pero la actitud tranquila de Ranma ayuda.

-¿Tú qué sabes? Fue solo el primer tiro. Todavía podría ganar -entrecierro mis ojos mientras le doy otro sorbo a mi bebida.

-De acuerdo, te veo con muchas ganas de apostar. Si yo tiro otra chuza tienes que contestar la pregunta que te haga, si tú tiras más de 5 pinos, yo haré lo mismo.

Estrecho su mano firmemente, lo veo dirigirse con seguridad de nuevo a la línea. Maldición, ¿otra chuza?! ¿Acaso es un profesional? Tengo la boca abierta cuando se acerca con mi bola y la coloca sobre mis manos. Una furia crece dentro de mí, odio perder. Furia que se desvanece cuando se para detrás de mí y me da explicaciones de cómo debería de girar el brazo, cuidadosamente mostrándome el movimiento, poniendo una mano sobre la mía, la otra sobre mi hombro_._

-¿Porque estás ayudando a tu oponente, Saotome?

Poniendo su boca demasiado cerca de mi oído responde -porque quizás quiero que me hagas preguntas, Tendo. Te recuerdo que toda la semana fuiste muy hermética con tus mensajes -excelente respuesta, admito para mí misma. Respiro para enfocarme, y lanzo mi bola por la duela. ¡Sí! Seis pinos derrotados. Oigo sus aplausos detrás de mí, maldición.

-Así que…-la sonrisa de triunfador que porta, se ve sexy y detestable al mismo tiempo.

-Así que -respondo, tomando algunas papas con mi mano y metiéndolas a mi boca.

-Empecemos con algo sencillo, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Me paso las papas, y bebo más de mi cerveza. No puedo negar que me siento algo más relajada, seguro es gracias al alcohol (bendito alcohol). Después de limpiar mi boca con una servilleta, contesto -Tengo veintiocho años. ¿Tú?

-Veintinueve.

Otra chuza, otra pregunta. Otra sonrisa de superioridad, sobre todo cuando fallo y mi tiro va directo a la canaleta.

-¿Dónde trabajas?

Me siento frente a él, algo desganada, realmente no pensé que sería tan mala para este juego. Aunque al mismo tiempo, sé que Ranma muere por que yo le pregunte por su vida. No es que no quiera saber más de él...pero si hoy no va bien, al no saber tanto pasaré la hoja rápidamente. Una transacción vacía, eso. Sencillo, eficaz.

-Trabajo en el área financiera de Canon. Revisando inversiones, ganancias, propuestas empresariales, etcétera -la intensidad con la que me mira me descoloca un poco. Akane, cálmate. Es solo un hombre. Solo un hombre -es un trabajo pesado, pero me encanta.

\- ¿Y por qué el interés en finanzas?

-Creo que te hace falta otra chuza para poder hacerme esa pregunta -ja, gané.

-Perdóneme, señorita Tendo -rueda los ojos al mismo tiempo en que ríe y toma su bola -vuelvo enseguida.

Crash. El sonido de los 10 pinos rodando en el piso se está volviendo realmente molesto. Casi tan molesto como esa sonrisa de soberbia que trae. Gah! Ya me terminé mi cerveza, Ranma me pone tan nerviosa que en cuestión de minutos vacié la botella. Se acerca a mí con mi bola en sus manos.

-Vamos, esa conversación tira demasiado hacía mi lado -me jala con su mano libre hasta la línea blanca al inicio del carril. Posicionándome frente a él, pone mis dedos dentro de los hoyos de la bola, pero toma mi muñeca, haciendo el movimiento por mí. Por instinto dejo ir la bola, gracias a su destreza, corre libremente por el centro, sin desviarse. Nueve pinos al piso.

Sin soltarme, me pregunta de nuevo al oído -¿Entonces, porqué finanzas?

Giro mi rostro para poder verlo de frente -porque….porque soy buena con los números -alzo mis hombros, aunque no lo veo convencido de mi respuesta.

-Siento que hay más que eso, pero espero algún día saber la respuesta correcta -no suena molesto, si algo, suena emocionado de que tendrá que esperar en saber más de mí. Lo que no comprendo es cómo me puede leer tan correctamente cuando no me conoce. Se separa de mí, y coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de nuevo, parece ser su postura favorita.

-Tu turno, ya que mágicamente has tirado 9 pinos.¿Qué quieres preguntarme? Y, ¿quieres que te ayude para tirar el que falta?

Niego con mi cabeza, mientras me acomodo para lanzar de nuevo -prefiero fallar por mis propios méritos -aunque duele ver como mi bola de nuevo va hacia el canal. Mi orgullo está 3 pisos debajo de mí en este momento. Regreso al sillón, mientras él se prepara para una chuza nueva. Es odioso. Pero guapo (maldicióoooon).

Tomo la carta de bebidas que quedó sobre la mesa, tienen cócteles con nombres muy curiosos. Le encargo al mesero otra cerveza para Ranma, y yo pido algo que se llama "_Umetini_". Asumo debe de tener algo de _umeshu_*, pero en la foto se ve como una bebida alegre. En lo que regresa el mesero, lo veo tirar doble chuza. La verdad, es una vista formidable. Ver como se marcan sus músculos a través de su camisa cada vez que levanta el brazo hacia atrás. Le agradezco efusivamente al mesero cuando trae las bebidas, y dándole un sorbo a la mía, estoy contenta con mi selección. Es dulce, pero con un toque de amargura al final.

-Gracias por pedirme otra cerveza, salud.

Respondo alzando mi cóctel y dándole un par de tragos más -salud Ranma.

-¡Ya sé que puedes preguntarme! Hay muchas opciones -comienza a enlistarlas con sus dedos -por ejemplo, cuál es mi color favorito. Cuando es mi cumpleaños. Porque salí a mi coche en boxers después de una épica fiesta en casa de mi mejor amigo. Si alguna vez tuve una mascota de niño. Mi familia, donde estudié...mmhh...que desayuné esta mañana...

Abro los ojos, ¿qué es eso de que salió en boxers a la calle? Río ligeramente y respondo -no es que no quiera saber tu interesante historia de semi-desnudez pública, pero ya que tú sabes más de mí, que yo de ti, ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Me sonríe, sabe que intencionalmente no pregunté lo que él quería que preguntara. Claro que quiero saber, pero..¡pero no quiero saber! Estoy tan confundida, jamás había estado en una posición así. Llevo años con un enfoque en la mente, no estoy lista para abrirme tanto, o saber tanto de otra persona. Del saber pueden nacer sentimientos, tener sentimientos significa que alguien puede salir lastimado, y una relación con una adicta al trabajo solo serían problemas que nadie merece o necesita. Chispas, no debí acceder a esta cita. Pero no puedo negar que hay algo que me atrae de él, y no creo que sólo sea su físico.

-Sí, tengo una hermana, se llama Ranko. Nos llevamos un año, pero dicen que parecemos gemelos. Sólo que ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo. Nos vemos poco, pero tratamos de escribirnos de vez en cuando. Te haría la misma pregunta, pero ya tuve el placer de conocer a toda tu familia. Kasumi ha sido, sin exagerar, mi mejor clienta hasta ahora. Fue una suerte cuando la conocimos en….

Sigue hablando de Kasumi, y estoy intentando seguirle el hilo, pero todo lo que hace me desconcentra. Como mueve sus manos al hablar. Su manera de fruncir el entrecejo, sus gruesas y oscuras cejas casi convirtiéndose en una. Sus largas pestañas, y ni hablar de sus ojos. Creo que acepté esta cita por esos ojos. Seguro es una ilusión óptica, pero jamás se ven del mismo color. A ratos azules, a ratos grises, a ratos una mezcla entre ambos. Cuando sonríe, siempre son de un brillante y alegre azul. Sigo bebiendo mi cóctel en lo que el continúa.

-...es más, ya supimos que nos recomendó con amistades suyas -me mira expectativamente, así que solo me queda aplicar el asentir y sonreír (claro que te puse atención, cero me perdí en tu mirada)_._ Cielos, acaso salir con alguien te hace bipolar en cuestión de minutos. No paro de pasar entre la angustia de temer por una relación en el futuro, y la alegría que su compañía me ocasiona.

Mientras Ranma revisa la hoja de puntuación (aunque la verdad no se ni para que apuntamos los resultados, fue una masacre contra mi), miro de reojo la pantalla de mi teléfono. No, no lo voy a sacar. Soy más fuerte que esto. Quizás no tan fuerte… algo comienza a vibrar, pero no es el mío. Veo a Ranma sacarlo de su bolsillo trasero, para inmediatamente frotarse la cara con su mano.

-Perdona, Akane, tengo que contestar esto. Dame 2 segundos en lo que le digo a mi imbécil favorito que se vaya a la mierda.

-No te preocupes, toma todo el tiempo que necesites -hace cara de agradecimiento, lo oigo contestar "sabes que estoy en mi cita, ¿qué te pasa?", y se aleja hacia el restaurante.

A toda velocidad saco el mío de su prisión dentro de mi bolso, muchísimos mensajes de Akari, y ni quiero abrir mi correo. Abro la conversación con Akari primero.

_RECUERDO A ESOS FOTÓGRAFOS!_

_Guapos estaban muy guapos! ¿Cuál es, el de cabello largo? ¿O el de la trenza?_

_Oye, ni se te ocurra contestarme_

_Es más, ni se te ocurra leerme_

_Ok, puedes leer hasta ahora pero no leas más_

_Suelta el teléfono, no sé en qué punto de tu cita estés, pero suéltalo_

_Recordatorio de que no leas nada_

_Recordatorio de que una noche sin trabajar no te va a matar_

_Recordatorio que NO ABRAS TUS CORREOS_

_Akane, soy Ryoga, ya le arranqué a Akari el celular de las manos. De nada. Pero concuerdo con ella, ¡DESCONÉCTATE UNA NOCHE! _

Ugh, me conocen muy bien. Inhalo y suspiro. Vuelvo a dejarlo dentro del bolso, para inmediatamente después rascarme el cuello nerviosamente, son demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. ¿Habrá parches para adictos al celular? Digo, si los hay para adictos a los cigarrillos...

Tengo una idea -la voz de Ranma hace que salte un poco del susto, ¿que acaso aparte de ser un profesional del boliche, también es un ninja? -¿Qué tal si abandonamos la partida y mejor cenamos algo? ¿O quieres seguir, no voy a decir "perdiendo" pero…"no ganando"?

-Ja ja ja -río sarcásticamente - pero ok, cenemos. Admito que no me gusta perder, y mucho menos de una manera tan patética.

-A nadie le gusta perder, Tendo -extiende su mano para levantarme del sillón, que bueno porque sola no lo hubiera logrado, creo que el _Umetini_ estaba un poco más fuerte de lo que creía –yo definitivamente lo odio.

-¿Quién era, por teléfono? -definitivamente mi cóctel estaba cargado. Ya empecé de boca floja.

-Ahhh, mi mejor amigo, Mousse. Lo conoces, es quien trabajó conmigo en la boda de Kasumi.

-¿Siempre se hablan así? -nota mental, tratar de investigar con qué demonios hacen los Umetini. Segunda nota mental, pedir otro.

-Jajajajajaja, la verdad sí, siempre nos hablamos así -jala mi silla para que me siente en la mesa. Un hombre con modales. Me siento tan ligera -pero justo acaba de cortar con su novia y está extra-insoportable.

-¿Cómo? -me hago hacia adelante, descansando mi cara entre mis palmas. Ya no me importa que ingredientes traía mi bebida, solo sé que finalmente estoy relajada.

Sentándose frente a mí, ríe de nuevo, se ve algo nervioso -digamos que le sugerí que se separara de su novia ya que ella lo trataba con la punta del pie. Es una aprovechada de lo peor. Puede que el haya esperado una reacción ...diferente...de ella. No pensó que la respuesta de su ex fuera "ok". Básicamente le dijo eso, salió por la puerta y no ha vuelto a contactar. Ahora Mousse lleva 3 días seguidos encerrado en su departamento, escuchando a Adele a todo volumen.

-Oooohh, Adele si es la indicada en estos momentos.

-Eso dicen muchos, que Adele es perfecta para un corazón roto -le hace señas al mesero para que venga a tomarnos la orden -me marcó para quejarse de sus vecinos, que le están dejando notas de que apague su bocina o mínimo se ponga audífonos. Me dijo, y cito "¿que acaso no entienden el dolor que corre por mis venas?". Mousse puede ser muy dramático.

El mesero se acerca, y ordenamos una pizza grande para compartir, al igual que otra ronda de bebidas.

-Me recordó a algo que pasó con Kasumi, también se pasó 4 días sin parar oyendo a Adele, porque pensó que su pareja la había engañado.

-¿QUE? -suena sorprendido -que tonto engañaría a Kasumi.

-Su actual esposo- reí – fue una confusión total. Tofú siempre se ponía nervioso en las citas con mi hermana. Le dijo que tenía que ir a recoger a Betty y Kasumi malinterpretó, o más bien Tofú no se supo explicar, y asumió que él estaba viendo alguien más al mismo tiempo.

-Tofú no me da la impresión de ser alguien que andaría con dos chicas al mismo tiempo -dice mientras se rasca su mejilla.

-No lo es, Betty es el esqueleto que usa en su consultorio, jajajajajaja. Pobre Tofú, no entendía porque mi hermana no lo quería dar ni la hora hasta que finalmente nos pudo explicar a Nabiki y a mí la situación. Tofu siempre ha estado loco por Kasumi, el problema es que con su locura luego se ofusca y se complica todo demasiado. Nabiki terminó falsificando un par de boletos para un concierto, y afuera del lugar mi cuñado se presentó para disculparse y aclarar todo.

-¿Nabiki falsificó...boletos?! -su mandíbula casi toca el piso.

-Nabiki falsificó muuuuchas cosas en nuestra juventud…-algunas más cuestionables que otras, pero no necesito explayarme en ese tema en este momento - ¿Que tu hermana y tú no hicieron cosas así?

Justo en ese momento, llega nuestra comida a la mesa. Galantemente, Ranma sirve un pedazo y me lo pasa a mí, antes de servirse uno para él.

-Nada como falsificar documentos, pero, ¿recuerdas que te dije que la gente pensaba que éramos gemelos por lo parecidos que somos? -afirmo con la cabeza -antes de que yo creciera mucho más que ella, teníamos como 11 o 12 años, Ranko se había lastimado un pie (,) pero no quería perder su récord perfecto en combate. Así que, conseguimos una peluca similar a su cabello, y yo me presenté como ella.

-¿Ustedes peleaban?

-Combate libre, yo hasta hace poco era el líder local -sonríe pretenciosamente de lado, mientras se mete media rebanada de pizza en la boca.

-¡SAOTOME! ¡Claro! -golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano -ahora entiendo porque se me hizo algo familiar tu apellido. Mi papa ha hablado de ti un par de veces. No me extraña que él no te reconociera en la boda..digamos que tuvimos que darle unos "suministros herbales" para que no explotara en llanto cada 10 minutos.

-¡Lo sabía! -comienza a reír estrepitosamente -sabía que habían drogado a tu papá. Jajajajaja, Mousse y yo estuvimos hablando de eso toda la noche. ¿También a Tofú verdad?

Río con él -si, a ambos. ¡Fue necesario!

Quitándose una lagrima de la risa con su dedo índice, continua -Mousse se va a morir cuando oiga esto. Quizás le dará un respiro a Adele por un par de minutos.

Seguimos comiendo y brindando, platicando por horas. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos _Umetinis_ he bebido, y estoy algo orgullosa de no haber sacado mi celular en todo este tiempo de mi bolso, hace años que no reía tanto. Ranma checa su reloj, y pone una cara de asombro -creo que ya es tarde, pero, si aún no te hartas de mí, conozco una excelente heladería cerca de aquí.

-¡Vamos! -contesto con emoción, él me lanza una sonrisa increíble. Creo que está tan contento como yo. Después de pedir la cuenta y pagarla, esquivando todos mis intentos por pagar parte de ella, salimos hacia su heladería. Pasa mi brazo entre el suyo, pero voy a culpar a las bebidas, el balance me está fallando un poco y necesito la estabilidad.

-Parece que te divertiste, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar la próxima semana?

-¿Sho? ¿Shevarte? -ack, creo que los _Umetinis_ me están pasando la cuenta. _Umetini_, que palabra tan chistosa. Um-e-ti-ni. Comienzo a reír en voz alta.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿Akane estás bien? -se gira para ver mi rostro, tratando de contener su risa -¿Segura que quieres continuar?

-Shiiiii -me derrito, que cara más hermosa tiene -el aire fresco me ayudará. Oye, ¿te he dicho que tienes los ojos azules más lindos del mundo? Son incluso más bonitos que los de Shhhinosshuke.

Ahora él es que se tropieza un poco, seguro también está borracho como yo -¿Shinnosuke? ¿El quién es?

-Es...no, mi amigo no es. Es..essss... ¿cómo le dices a alguien con quien te acuestas ocasionalmente? -wow, que mirada más rara trae ahora Ranma. ¿A lo mejor ya no quiere ir por el helado? Jajajajaja, que chistosa cara ha puesto -¿Y dónde está la heladería? Muero por uno de vainilla con chocolate. Con más chocolate derretido ensshimaaa.

-Ya casi llegamos -dice con voz lúgubre.

-Ranma, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido -que raro, pongo mi mano sobre su frente y de inmediato se sonroja. Quizás tiene fiebre...

Retirando con gentileza mi mano, sacude su cabeza como en negación -estoy bien. Nada que un cono triple no solucione...así que -dice entre dientes -cuéntame mas sobre este Shinno -me guía hacía el interior de la heladería, es un lugar pequeño. Bonito y acogedor, tienen pocas opciones de helados, pero todas se ven deliciosas.

-Pues...vamos al mismo gimnasio, tenemos ssshexo por 15 minutos, una vez me tropecé en la cam..camm..máquina donde el piso se mueve, y me ayudó, no hay mucho que contar..oh, tienen de triple chocolate con semillas de shhhésamo, ¿de qué vas a pedir tu Ranma? Mira, ¡estás tan asombrado como yo! Pero cierra la boca o van a entrar las moscas ahí jajajajaja.

-Ahh si, ja ja, moscas….-componiéndose, se voltea con el encargado y pide dos conos de triple chocolate.

En lo que esperamos, me siento en un banco alto cerca del mostrador. Ranma está tan chistoso, tiene el ceño fruncido y no para de murmurar en voz bajita "quince minutos...quince malditos minutos...tonto...malnacido…..ya verá…" Apoyo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cara entre mis palmas. Sip, Ranma es definitivamente de los hombres más lindos que jamás he visto. Cierro mis ojos..y siento como unos brazos me sostienen.

-¿Akane? -a lo lejos oigo una voz, pero solo quiero dormir, me acurruco más y caigo profunda

.

.

.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

¿Que? ¿Que suena?

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Aggghh es la alarma. Maldita alarma. Abro mis ojos (,) pero la luz por la ventana me ataca con violencia. Hsssss, ¿porque están abiertas mis cortinas? Me intento levantar (,) pero solo girar me causa una explosión en la cabeza.

-Oh por kami -a duras penas y sale una voz de mi garganta. Me froto los ojos con fuerza, ¿que acaso ayer una botella de sake me atacó? Ohhh, ya.

OOOOOOOOOOH YA.

La realización de que ayer salí con Ranma y bebí como un _shojo*_ me golpea.

¡Ranma!

Volteo hacia todos lados, nop, estoy solo yo dentro de mi habitación. Me paso las manos por mi cuerpo, aún vestida. Solo no traigo zapatos. Hay un vaso con agua sobre la mesita de noche, igual que un par de aspirinas, estiro mi brazo y lo tomo todo de un trago. Aagghh que pena. Si Ranma no quiere volver a salir conmigo no lo puedo culpar. Seguro ayer sólo lo hice pasar vergüenzas. Odio admitirlo, pero ayer me la pasé muy bien. Quizás sea mejor que no me busque más, no le podría dar la atención que merece. Pero al mismo tiempo, ha sido de los días más divertidos que he tenido en años. Sin contar que la primera cita que he tenido desde la universidad. Primera cita desde la universidad, y me emborraché y perdí el conocimiento. Nop, seguro Ranma no quiere volver a saber de mí. Seguro fue un completo desastre. Quien en su sano juicio querría volver a verme...

Aviento mi cobertor, y pongo mis pies sobre el piso, con dificultad me levanto de la cama. Bendito muro, gracias por ser tan firme. Con una mano constantemente agarrando las paredes, llego hasta la entrada donde veo mi bolso. El cual está en el sillón de la sala. Alejado del resto de la civilización. Ugh, la ventaja de vivir sola es que actos de poca dignidad pasan desapercibidos, ya que me pongo de rodillas y avanzo a gatas hasta a la meta. Saco mi celular del fondo, dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Muchos mensajes. Pero solo uno de Ranma. ¿Habré sido tan decepcionante?

_Akane, buenos días, o tardes, no sé a qué hora despertarás. Le hable a Kasumi para que me diera tu dirección. También me dio la contraseña de tu cerradura, pero prometo no usarla sin tu permiso de nuevo. Ojalá la resaca no sea mortal, me tomé la libertad de dejarte jugo y un par de bolas de arroz en tu refrigerador. Las aspirinas y el agua junto a tu cama también fueron de mi parte. Ayer me la pasé increíble, espero que tú también. Si quieres saber qué pasó entre la heladería y ahora, solo tienes que preguntar…_

"Sólo tengo que preguntar", Saotome, eres todo un caso. Giro para quedar viendo al techo. Quizás ayer no fui un total desastre después de todo. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos, una siesta más para reponerme es justo lo que necesito. Sonrío justo antes de quedar dormida de nuevo.

.

.

**DATOS CULTURALES** (bien lista e informada yo ;D)

*_**Umetini**_: bebida a base de 70% licor de ciruela y 30% gin. Yo que soy peso ligero con el alcohol, estaría diciendo puras babosadas con solo una de esas bebidas.

*_**Shojo**_: aparte de denotar una clasificación de manga, es un tipo de espíritu del mar japonés, con cara y cabello rojo, y una fuerte apreciación por el alcohol.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

A poco ha pasado tanto desde que actualize? La verdad me pierdo...jajajaja, el tiempo ha ratos pasa volando. Como siempre, mil mil miiiiiil gracias a **Shojo** por ser mi beta! Vayan a leer sus **Hijos Del Jade** que el último capítulo estuvo de mega super lujo.

Tambien un aviso que **Todos Los Caminos Al Corazón **de **Emiilu** actualizó y tenemos un sexy viudo en el horizonte.

Agradecimientos ***extra*** especiales a mis chicas del TeamRanmaviborita (eehh? Ya casi lo logro jajajajajaja)

Dejenme reviews, quiero saber que piensan de Akane! Y en esta ocasión, daré gracias individuales a todos los que me han dejado reviews, porque me encanta cuando las autoras me lo hacen a mí (se siente uno especial).

**Kiyo uwu** y **Bonchi**: espero esten contentas, ya habemus actualización!

**Revontuli**! Ahhh saber que te gusta me hace sentir happy happy

**LumLumLove **espero no decepcionarte con la cita, ahora que ya hubo mención de Shinno muero por saber que opinas!

**A.R Tendo **te esta gustando! Yeeiii! Dudo que lo leas con chamaco recién nacido encima, pero cuando llegues a hacerlo, holiiiii!

**Mina Ain0 **es que el señor Darcy ES el señor Darcy

**Kariim** cochina! Pero sí, Mousse de hecho si duerme encueradillo *guiño guiño* ya sabes que soy harto fan de ese personaje como tú!

**Sakura Saotome** otra de mis idolas, espero te haya gustado la bendita cita jajajajaja

**Kaysachan **espero ahora haya mas claridad de porqué Akane no se atreve a contestar mensajes, esta hecha un lío total. Me encanta, porque es medio neurótica, pero como muchas lo somos a la hora de pensar en una relación.

**Maryconchita** ya actualiceeeeee, ya no me pueden molestar más hoy! Mañana quien sabe jajajaja

**Harmony Abadejo **wut?

**Dany Castillo** aqui tá tu actualización!

**Yamila R **que gusto saber q que te hago reir, eso es de lo que más me gusta oír.

**Shojoranko** puros emojis de caritas con ojitos de corazón para usted

**livamesauribe** yo también quiero que se de un noviazgo lindo con Shampoo. Si te fijas...parece que aún no se lanza con él, quizás sabe que atacar cuando está tan deprimido no es la mejor idea (dun dun duuuuun)

**AzusaCT** ahora tus dudas sobre que tipo de cita han sido resueltas. Pero te conozco, ahora quieres saber que hará Ranma después de la bomba que le soltó Akane!

**lauratrouble** siii al fiiiiiiin! Jajajajaja, perdona que me tarde tanto, no me doy cuenta en que momento pasan más de 3 semanas!

**Edisa Inu** broooooooo! Hice algo de trampa, con el alcohol logré bajarle la adicción al teléfono, Ranma aún no sabe bien con quien se está metiendo jajajajaaj

**LilyTendo89 **Shampoo no será tan odiosa. Tomaré su intensidad natural, pero hacia Mousse y espero el en algún punto sienta lo mismo por ella

**Emiilu** Ya no hemos tenido miércoles de drama, que cosas! Jajajajaja

**ziari27** ya se que no eres de dejar reviews, así que muchas gracias por dejarme a mi


	8. Chapter 8 -Adele-

_**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero gracias licencia artística, puedo dibujarlos XXX si yo quiero….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.**_

_**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**_

_**\- Capítulo 8 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_RANMA_**

Aaaaahhhhh.

¿Qué aroma es ese? Akane huele tan delicioso. No siento que sólo sea el perfume que trae puesto ahora, pero entre su cara, su sonrisa, y ese olor….Nooo, no pequeño amigo, ¡no hagas acto de presencia en éste momento!

¡ACK! Contrólate, Saotome, contrólateeeeee. Es el principio de la cita, no puedo andar por ahí con un mástil más que listo para la bandera dentro de mis pantalones.

Desde que la vi bajar del auto, y acercarse a mí, ya perdí.

Estoy muy mal, jamás me había gustado a alguien tanto, y tan rápido. Necesito pensar en cosas feas, tengo que bajarme la calentura de alguna manera. ¡Ya sé, mi viejo padre cortándoselos las uñas de los pies en un baño público! Ugghh, ok, mi incipiente erección ya no es un problema. Ahora el problema son las náuseas que me he causado yo mismo. Respiro profundo, puedo hacer esto.

—Hola Akane! —hago una pequeña reverencia hacia ella— ¿Estás lista para nuestra cita? Por cierto, te ves muy bien —y no es mentira. Trae un saco color salmón que solo realza lo blanco de su piel, y las luces de los escaparates se reflejan en esos ojos castaños, los ojos castaños más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

Ríe nerviosamente, eso solo hace que sus mejillas se tornen de un hermoso color rosado.

—Seguramente te estarás preguntando que tenía entre manos para hoy, con mis mensajes altamente difíciles de interpretar, espero no hayas pensado que era puro chiste —momento de confesión. En un principio si me inventé TODO, ¡pero necesitaba una excusa para poder escribirle! Qué bueno que tuve un flechazo de inspiración, y encontré una actividad donde pudiera usar todo. Jamás había pensado tanto en un cómo crear una cita especial. Generalmente eran las chicas quienes se me acercaban y me invitaban a salir. Digo, mírenme. Je.

Y no solo eran quienes se me acercaban, ellas planeaban toda la cita. Así que por primera vez es mi responsabilidad crear la cita perfecta, estoy tan emocionado que Akane es la primera chica para quien planeo todo. _Aparte_, quiero que le cause suficiente intriga como para querer salir más veces conmigo. Muchas veces. ¿Toda la vida? (¿TODA LA VIDA?! Bájale Saotome, BÁJALE) Tengo la gran suerte de conocer muchos lugares curiosos dentro de Tokyo por nuestro trabajo. Es por eso que terminamos dentro de este boliche. Una pareja se conoció aquí y pidieron que tomáramos sus fotos para la publicación de su compromiso, _"en el lugar donde nos enamoramos_". Con la excepción del lugar, el resto de la sesión fotográfica fue cliché tras cliché. Eran una pareja curiosa, una ex-porrista obsesionada con los deportes, y el, un dueño de una isla remota con una fuente natural de agua caliente. Mmmhhh ahora que lo pienso, tengo una invitación abierta a esa isla…

—Honestamente lo pensé, pero mira —Akane saca de su bolso todas mis locas peticiones de la semana.

—Ahh —sonrío al verlo. Punto para mí, ¡si le debo de interesar un poco! —cumpliste. Entonces ven, te sacaré de la duda —caminamos hacía lo que parece ser una vieja lavandería de ropa —por aquí.

Veo su gesto de incertidumbre, tiene un rostro muy honesto —¿Tu cara de curiosidad es muy linda, sabes? ¿Estas lista?

—Ranma, no sé qué planeas, pero sí, estoy lista.

-¡Ta-daaaah! -muevo mi cuerpo para que pueda apreciar el lugar. Se ve asombrada (,) aunque me dice con algo de sospecha en su voz —¿No se supone que me llevarías a un café?

Volteo mi vista al techo —aquí venden café...

—Aja...

—Pero pensé que sería más divertido si tuviéramos una actividad. Así es menos intimidante —y aparte porque quiero impresionarte muchísimo y una simple cafetería no serviría para cumplir mi objetivo.

—¿Intimidante? -se señala a ella misma.

—Jajajaja, si, intimidante. Salir contigo es intimidante —digo, salir con alguien de quien te enamoraste a primera vista es sumamente intimidante. Y el no poder conseguir que te abrieras por teléfono me hizo aún más nervioso.

—¿Crees que soy intimidante?

—No exactamente...digamos que -me muerdo el labio, pero lo mejor es ser lo más honesto desde el principio. Así que me armo de valor para confesarme —digamos que el sábado no era la primera vez que te veía.

—¿Que?! ¿Cuándo...cuando me habías visto antes?

No lo puedo evitar, me gana la risa nerviosa —¿En la boda de Kodachi y Gosunkugi? Yo fui su fotógrafo.

—Ahh si, ya. Ummm, perdona, no te recuerdo. Pero estuve poco tiempo ahí, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

—No esperaba volver a verte en la boda de Kasumi, y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad —aprovecharla es poco —y por eso quería hacer algo diferente que un simple café.

Caminamos hasta donde será nuestra fila, pero la veo algo distraída —¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te entro algo al ojo? —aprovecho para acercarme a su rostro, solo hay un par de centímetros entre nosotros.

La expresión de "perderme en su mirada" he decidido, está basada en hechos reales. No la hubiera soltado, pero Akane alejó su cara primero. Oh no. Causar rubor en su rostro va a ser adictivo. Al punto en que me he aprovechado en todo momento para estar lo más cerca de ella. Cuando seleccionamos bolas, no lo pude evitar, pasé mis yemas por sus dedos, y no quería parar. Sus dedos son delicados, y su mano, pequeña. Luego, al verla fallar varias veces, puro canalón para ella y su bola, he decidido que es otra buena excusa para acercarme.

—¿Porque estás ayudando a tu oponente, Saotome? —hay cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Yeeiii, bailo por dentro al ver que la pongo nerviosa.

Acerco mi boca lo más que puedo a su oído para responderle —porque quizás quiero que me hagas preguntas, Tendo. Te recuerdo que toda la semana fuiste muy hermética con tus mensajes —quiero que ella me pregunte de todo, quiero que vea que soy un hombre decente. Ok, básicamente quiero que se enamore de mí, ¿está mal eso?

Seguimos jugando, ella es verdaderamente toda fuerza, poco talento. Pero no me molesta, me da ternura su postura. Entre chuza y chuza, bebemos, comemos y platicamos. Trato de interesarla con detalles de mi vida, pero no quiere caer. ¡Ni siquiera quiso saber mi historia de estar en bóxers en la calle! Esa historia es oro puro. Tendo, lo que no sabes es que me gustan las peleas difíciles, y tú serás una que no planeo perder (¿deberíamos tener una boda oriental u occidental?). La conversación está fluyendo bastante bien, hasta que soy interrumpido por mi teléfono. Maldita sea, es el idiota de Mousse.

—Perdona, Akane, tengo que contestar esto. Dame 2 segundos en lo que le digo a mi imbécil favorito que se vaya a la mierda —corro al otro lado del boliche para que Akane no pueda oír mi conversación —sabes que estoy en mi cita, ¿qué te pasa?

—_Hola bebeeeeeeee._

—¿Me marcaste porque estás borracho?!

—_Puedes creer que *hic* mis vecinosss se están quejandooo de el volumen? ¿Que acaso no entienden el dolor que corre por mis venas? Un dolor que sólo Adele puede apaciguarrr…soooo hello from the otheeeeeer siiiiiiide _—tengo que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, Mousse tiene cero talento musical y acaba de destruirme mi tímpano. Escucho algo como un forcejeo, ¿se habrá caído? Qué bueno, se lo merece por interrumpirme.

—_¿Ran-chan?_

—¿Ukyo?!

—_¡RANMA!_

—¿RANKO?! ¿Qué está pasando?!

—_Espera hermano, voy a poner el altavoz -MOUSSE, que asco no quiero ver tu trasero, ¡no! ¡NO TE GIRES!_—de inmediato oigo con más claridad la voz de Mousse cantando/gritando en el fondo canciones de Adele, y a Ranko regañándolo, gritándole que se pusiera la bata encima. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Que alguien, quien sea, ¡me explique porque me están molestando EN MI CITA!

—_Perdona Ran-chan, vinimos a hacerle compañía a Mousse, ya que sabemos que la estaba pasando muy mal, pero en algún momento se tomó una botella de esos tipo "vinos" que más bien saben a refresco con alcohol. Gritó que era lo último que le quedaba de Rin Rin, y lo bebió como si fuera agua. Después procedió a quitarse toda la ropa y fue cuando te marcó. _

—Entonces básicamente Mousse está desnudo, borracho, cantando Adele -de nuevo- y ustedes ahora son las niñeras de un niño de 29 años.

—_Bueno, para que te digo que no. En lo personal me parece muy gracioso, aunque claramente Ranko preferiría que estuviera vestido. Prometemos que no te molestará mas hoy. _

—Aparte, ¿qué hacen Ranko y tú juntas? ¿Mmmmmhh? —entrecierro mis ojos, hay algo sospechoso en todo esto.

—_Me encontré a Ranko el otro día en la calle y quedamos de vernos. ¿Por? ¿Te preocupa que le haga algo a tu hermana menor? Que sobreprotector._

—Ya, ya, ya —voltéelo mis ojos mientras me jalaba la trenza de la desesperación —ya me voy, no necesito saber más de ustedes. ¡Bye!

Golpeé repetidamente el botón para colgar la llamada, ¿cómo le hice para rodearme de una bola de locos como ellos? ¿Karma? Debo de haber sido una terrible persona en mi vida pasada. Me acomodo de nuevo la trenza, respiro, y me encamino a la pista. Creo que es hora de cenar.

Estábamos a media cena cuando alguien en la mesa de al lado decidió que sería buena idea limarse las uñas junto a nosotros. ¿Quien hace eso?! No parece ser una extranjera, eso es aún más peculiar.

—Ugh no tolero eso —dijo Akane con una claro gesto de desagrado, señalando sutilmente hacia la mujer.

—¡Ya se! Es como, hay gente a tu alrededor, no un salón de belleza —esto es excelente, nada une más a las personas que quejarse de algo que odiamos mutuamente.

—Hay una chica en mi trabajo —comenzó a decir Akane, acerqué mi rostro ligeramente, mis ganas de saber más de Akane están a tope —que ama limarse Y pintarse las uñas cuando está en su escritorio.

—¡No! ¿Pintárselas también?!

—¡Sí! Y es como…¡es un lugar profesional! ¡GAH! Me dan ganas de robarle todos los barnices que tiene en su cajón. Y no solo barnices, como 8 tipos de limas, ¿para que sirven tantas limas? Estampas, glitter, ¡tiene todo tipo de cosas decorativas ahí! —es lo menos cohibida que he visto a Akane en toda la noche, es muy divertida en este estado alterado.

—¿Porque no le pides que te haga tus uñas algún día? —sonrío malvadamente, no pude evitarlo, me dieron demasiadas ganas molestarla.

Me ve con la expresión más seca del mundo antes de soltar una carcajada —¿sabes que? Le quedan increíbles, ¡eso no puedo negarlo! Si luego me ves con uñas super largas, rosa neón, con todo tipo de cositas pegadas en ellas, sabrás de quien fue la culpa.

—Pagaría por verte así, jajajajajajaja.

—¿No te daría pena?

—Para nada, es más, si quieres que me lo haga a mi también. ¡Podemos combinar! —vuelve a reír, creo que la idea de vernos iguales con uñas largas es una imagen muy divertida. Hacerla reír es lo mejor —Y, ¿no le dicen nada a la chica en cuestión?

—Pues —Akane le da un largo sorbo a su cóctel —es muy buena en lo que hace. Ageha, ese es su nombre, pensarías que es una tonta total en cuanto la conoces. Realmente tonta y banal y tonta.

—¿Tonta?—agarro una rebanada de pizza — No me quedó claro, no se si lo dijiste las suficientes veces

—Jajajaja, siiii, ¡tonta! Pero resulta que es de esas personas que, por alguna extraña razón, es estúpidamente buena con los números.

—Aahhh, entonces al tener valor dentro de la empresa, puede tener su mini-salón de belleza en su lugar.

—Básicamente —concede alegremente —eso y que es de familia adinerada, tiene un joven mayordomo que casi diario nos trae bebidas de tapioca.

—¿Bebidas de tapioca? ¿Bubble-tea?! —sólo de pensarlo se me hace agua a la boca.

—Si, ¡de esas! —se encoge un poco de hombros —la verdad es que me encantan, me he vuelto adicta, así que con eso, también se gana un pase de mi parte para estarse divirtiendo con su manicure durante horas laborales.

—¡Son mi bebida favorita! ¡Conozco un local que te fascinará! Te llevaré ahí.

—Ah, sí —la veo ponerse algo nerviosa, vuelve a tomar de su cóctel, maldición, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo, no quiero ahuyentarla —veremos —sonríe ligeramente mientras se acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja. Mhh, quizás si pueda romper esa coraza, señorita Tendo.

Llevamos varias horas platicando, Akane incluso confirma mis sospechas de que hubo drogas en la boda de Kasumi. ¡Lo sabía! Jajajajaja, su familia está tan loca como la mía. Checo mi reloj, no puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero quiero extender esta cita lo más que se pueda —creo que ya es tarde, pero, si aún no te hartas de mí, conozco una excelente heladería cerca de aquí.

—¡Vamos! -contesta con emoción, yo no puedo evitar sonreírle. Pago la cuenta, Akane intentó pasar su tarjeta también, pero como ya le dije, yo la invité, yo pagaré. Mi madre me crió como todo un caballero. Con métodos algo estrictos (agh, ¡la katana!). Paso mi brazo entre el suyo, y le agradezco a kami que ella se deja hacer —Parece que te divertiste, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar la próxima semana?

—¿Sho? ¿Shevarte?

—¡Jajajajajaja, ¿Akane estás bien? —veo su rostro, tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos algo brillantes, debí de haber preguntado que traía lo que estuvo bebiendo toda la noche -¿Segura que quieres continuar?

-Shiiiii, el aire fresco me ayudará. Oye, ¿te he dicho que tienes los ojos azules más lindos del mundo? —mi corazón comienza a latir a toda velocidad. ¡Le gustan mis ojos! —Son incluso más bonitos que los de Shhhinosshuke —¿eeeehhhh?! La sorpresa de lo que me dice me hace tropezarme un poco. Poniendo mi más ingenua voz, pregunto —¿Shinnosuke? ¿El quién es?

-Es...no, mi amigo no es. Es..essss... ¿cómo le dices a alguien con quien te acuestas ocasionalmente? —ahh, entonces Shinnosuke es un hombre muerto. Sólo que aún no lo sabe. La dirijo hacia la heladería, no importa cuánto helado consuma en este momento, nada me va quitar el horrible sabor que se acaba de instalar en mi boca. Necesito más datos. Nombre completo, edad….locación.

Akane me mira con curiosidad, ¿podrá leer mentes? (¡Estoy perdido si es así!) —Ranma, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido —pone su pequeña mano sobre mi frente, se siente tan bien. Pero no lo suficiente como para que me olvide de mi nuevo enemigo número uno. Retiro su mano de mi frente, aunque no la suelto de inmediato —estoy bien. Nada que un cono triple no solucione...así que —digo entre dientes—Cuéntame más sobre este…Shinno.

—Pues...vamos al mismo gimnasio, tenemos ssshexo por 15 minutos, una vez me tropecé en la cam..camm..máquina donde el piso se mueve, y me ayudó, no hay mucho que contar…

Sé que Akane sigue hablando porque veo sus labios moverse. Pero no oigo nada. Nada.

"Tenemos sexo por 15 minutos".

"Tenemos. Sexo."

"Quince. Minutos"

"Sexo"

"Seeeeeexooooooooooooooo".

Yo sé que Akane no es mía. Ni, aunque fuera mi esposa, sería mi propiedad. Es una mujer independiente con un historial, igual que yo soy un hombre independiente con un historial. Está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quiera, con quien sea, cuando sea.

…..pero aún no me agrada esta confesión (duele, dueeeleeeeeeeeeee). Aunque, ¿si fuera algo importante para ella, no lo soltaría tan fácilmente no? Sí, eso debe ser. Shinno debe ser tan insignificante que por eso Akane está diciendo esas cosas. ¡HAH! Ya le mostraré (con su consentimiento y permiso, desde luego) lo que alguien de verdad puede hacer en la cama, (¡) y por mucho más tiempo que unos miserables 15 minutos! ¡MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me giro con el vendedor para recibir nuestros helados, el pobre chico está temblando, no es mi culpa traer esta aura, ¡es culpa de Shinno el de los quince minutos!

—Akane, toma tu conooo -AKANEEEEE! —logro atraparla antes de que caiga al piso. Los conos, sin embargo, no tuvieron tanta suerte (y se veían tan deliciosos). Pasando uno de mis brazos por su espalda, y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, la levanto mientras le pido profusas disculpas al chico detrás del mostrador y salgo de la heladería.

Una Akane completamente destruida en mis brazos. Así terminó esta cita. Después de decirme…_eso_…(escalofríos, escalofríos por todos lados), casi cae del banco. Miro al cielo, para luego volver a mirarla a ella. Se ve tan linda, incluso con los pequeños ronquidos que salen de su boca. Encuentro una banca, necesito pensar (en) qué hacer. Podría llevarla a mi departamento…pero creo que sería demasiado. Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de mis pantalones, solo queda una opción más.

—_¿Bueno?_

—Kasumi, muy buenas noches! Disculpa que te marque a esta hora…

—_¡Ranma! No es ninguna molestia, ¿acaso has tenido un problema con Akane?_

—Ehhh no, bueno si, pero, ¿cómo sabías que estaba con Akane? —uuuuu, ¿Akane habrá estado presumiendo de nuestra cita? Pequeñas mariposas hacen acto de presencia en mi interior.

—_Intuición femenina._

—Okay —siento que no debo preguntar más, respondió eso demasiado rápido —ummm pues, Akane puede que haya bebido un poco de más…

—_¡Oh no! _—¿esta raro decir, que siento que puso su mano sobre su boca en este momento? No sé porque me da esa impresión.

—Y no siento que sería correcto llevarla a mi casa. ¿Me podrías dar su dirección? Sólo la dejaría ahí.

—_¡Claro! Te paso sus datos por mensaje. Aunque puedo mandar a alguien por ustedes si gustas. _

—No, no te preocupes, pido un Uber hacia allá.

—_De acuerdo, te mando la información. Muchas gracias por avisarme Ranma, sabía que eres un buen chico para Akane._

—Oh wow, ¡gracias Kasumi! —¡ya tengo a la hermana mayor en la bolsa! Hago un pequeño baile de celebración, ok, muevo mis hombros alegremente y muevo un poco mis pies, ya que Akane sigue recostada sobre de mí.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ El mensaje de Kasumi

_K: Ranma, la dirección de Akane es XXXXXXXXX. Tiene una cerradura digital, el código es XXXXXX. Hasta donde yo sé, mañana no tiene que ir a trabajar y no quedó de vernos a nosotras, así que si gustas quedarte en su departamento no sería ningún problema._

Segundo momento incómodo de la noche patrocinado por una Tendo. Bueno, una "Ono" ahora. ¿Que acaso es tan raro que alguien lleve a Akane a su casa? Pido el Uber desde la banca, aprovecho el tiempo para observar a Akane. Duerme muy chistoso. Parece que se está peleando con alguien en sus sueños. Le quito algunos mechones de cabello, se mueve tanto que está completamente despeinada. Pero para mí, se sigue viendo igual de hermosa.

Llega el auto, y logro subirme a él con todo y mi bulto de 1.65cm de altura. Pero apenas y me acomodo, mi celular comienza a vibrar como loco. Mousse de nuevo haciendo acto de presencia.

—Ugh, ahora que quieres —respondo con una mano, mientras que con la otra busco un par de audifonos inalámbricos para pasar la llamada a manos libres. ¡Si! Salí de casa con ellos, ¡que suerte!

—_¡Ran-chan! ¡Cómo vas! No pensé que fueras a contestar._

—¿Ukyo? y pues…entonces…PARA QUE ME MARCAN —de verdad con ésta gente.

—_Mousse te marcó por accidente de nuevo, le estaba arranchando el teléfono de las manos cuando entró la llamada. No queremos que le marque a Rin Rin, que es lo que lleva amenazando que va a hacer desde hace una hora. ¿Dónde estás, ya terminó tu cita?_

—Pues…estoy en un Uber camino a casa de Akane —respondo mientras juego un poco con el cabello de Akane.

—_Ehhhh, ¡Ranma! ¡Picarón! Ya oíste Ranko, ¡va a pasar la noche con Akane!_

—_Eewwwwww, no quiero saber eso de mi hermano…—_y la elegante de mi hermana está haciendo ruidos como si estuviera vomitando en el fondo. Juro que yo soy más femenina que ella.

—¿_Es Ranma? ¡Quiero hablar con él! —_oigo un par de golpes secos, pero luego la ya no tan ebria voz de Mousse explota en mi oreja _—Saotomeeeeee. ¡Ven a salvarme de éstos demonios! ¡No me dejan oír a Adele y tampoco me están dejando hablarle a Rin Rin!_

—Lo están haciendo por tu propio bien Mousse —aprieto un poco más el cuerpo de Akane contra el mío, es como traer un calentador portátil (rico rico).

—_Mmmh, Saotome, ¿por qué estás al teléfono si vas a casa de Akane?_

—Porque….porqueeeeee…porque tomó de más y estoy haciendo lo que cualquier humano decente haría, la estoy llevando a su casa.

—_¿La hartaste tanto que bebió hasta quedar inconsciente?!_

—No imbécil! Creo que su cóctel estaba muy pesado, es todo —y haciendo memoria, bebió bastantes de ellos. ¿Habrá sido para calmar sus nervios?

—_Seguro, miéntete a ti mismo. Vive en la negación._

—Créeme, sería increíble poder vivir en la negación —o poder regresar en el tiempo y pretender que no oí nada sobre la existencia de ese tipo…Shinnosuke.

—_¿Mmmh? ¿Pasó algo más?_

—Dime Mousse —ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que voy a hacer —¿qué tan deprimido estas?

—_Es terrible, todo a mi alrededor es negro, jamás saldré de este hoyo de dolor y desesperación. Aunque pasear desnudo por mi hogar ayuda. _

—Bah, te diré porque quizás te rías un poco. Akane…poco antes de caer por el alcohol, dijo que tenía un "amigo especial". Que se juntaban por 15 minutos para sesiones de…ya sabes.

—_¿Y? ¿Te preocupa porque dura 14 minutos más que tú? Tienes razón, eso sí me hace reír—_la explosión de risa por parte de Ukyo y Ranko no se hace esperar, uniéndose a la exagerada risa de Mousse. Grrr, ¿porque abrí mi bocota?!

—¡Claro que no! Quince minutos no sirven para nada, ¡eso no es lo que me preocupó!

—_Disculpen la interrupción, señores _—esa es Ukyo —_pero 15 minutos, bien aprovechados, con toda la intensidad del mundo, dan como resultado un muy buen rapidín. _

—_Si, quien sabe hermano, quizás él es tan potente que Akane no aguanta más de 15 minutos con él._

—¡Cállense! ¡No me están ayudando!

—¿_Teníamos que ayudarte? _—respondieron al mismo tiempo. Los odio.

—De entrada, Ukyo, pensé que tus gustos iban más por otros lados…

—_Llegue a estar con un par de hombres, y aunque no fuera lo mío, se perfecto que es un buen rapidín. Sin contar que, entre mujeres, también es posible ser veloz y extremadamente…eficiente _

—El punto es…es….

—_Que eres celoso _—maldita Ranko, siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando —_y aunque sabes que está mal, no lo puedes evitar. Estás celoso. _

—Pues sí. Supongo que es eso —que bueno que no pueden ver mi puchero por el teléfono.

—_Los celos son algo irracional, Ranma, pero no puedes dejar que te sobrepasen. Aunque si sabes el nombre del chico…_

—Shinnosuke, y va a su mismo gimnasio —respondí a toda velocidad, con un odio innegable en mi voz.

—_Jajajajaja, pobre Shinnosuke, debe estar estornudando con todo sin saber porque**. Aparte, te recuerdo Ranma, eres un Saotome como yo. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio escogería a alguien que no fuera nosotros?_

—_Qué asco, el ego Saotome es lo peorrrr._

—_Cuando Ran-chan y Ranko-chan se juntan, es un derroche de egos tan desagradable..._

El conductor del Uber se estaciona frente a un gran edificio, estamos una zona muy elegante de Tokyo. Le agradezco mientras vuelvo a acomodar a Akane entre mis brazos. Un guardia de vigilancia se me acerca, pero antes de que pueda explicarle porque estoy ahí, me indica la dirección al elevador.

—La hermana de la señorita Tendo me ha avisado que alguien vendría con ella, no se preocupe joven. El elevador de la derecha lo dejará en el piso deseado —trato de hacer una reverencia, aunque esté cargando a Akane, y presiono el botón que me dejará en su piso.

—_¿Es un edificio bonito Ranma?_

—Si Mousse, es un edificio bonito. Umm…¿porque no han colgado? —me distraje llegando hasta la puerta de Akane, no recordaba que seguía al teléfono.

—_Porque lo que estás haciendo allá es mucho más interesante que lo que ocurre aquí, decepcionante hermano mayor. Aunque Mousse nos está dejando trenzarle su cabello._

—Voy a necesitar muchas fotos de eso.

—_¡De acuerdo Ran-chan!_

—_¡No Ukyo noooooooo! ¿Y de dónde sacaste listones rosas Ranko?!_

Sosteniendo a Akane con un brazo y una rodilla, presiono la combinación en su cerradura digital. Listo, puerta abierta. La empujo con mi pie, de no ser porque está roncando podríamos pretender que somos recién casados ingresando al hotel en nuestra noche de bodas (de nuevo, ¿boda occidental u oriental?). Es un departamento muy amplio, aunque se ve algo vacío. Bueno, especialmente comparado con el mío, cuando mitad del tiempo no puedes ni ver el piso, si, el de Akane se ve vacío. Como…sin vida…

Recorro el pasillo al fondo, mi intuición estaba en lo correcto, al final de éste está su recámara. Con mucha delicadeza la coloco sobre el colchón, le quito sus zapatos, y busco una cobija para arroparla. No se cómo sea ella después de beber, pero creo que habrá una resaca masiva en su futuro. Sonrío para mí mismo, tengo un plan.

—_Ranma….no estés esculcando por ahí._

—Estoy caminando lentamente la cocina, no estoy haciendo nada malo —digo, abrir todas las puertas desde la recamara de Akane hasta la cocina y solo meter mi cabeza no es exactamente espiar…

—_No creo que el departamento de Akane sea tan grande como para que te pierdas buscando la cocina…pero ya que estás en esas, ¿cómo es su departamento?! —_típico Mousse, le encanta estar de chismoso. Tiene una cuenta secreta en Twitter donde sigue puras cuentas de noticias de la farándula.

—La verdad si es bastante espacioso, aunque creo que se mudó hace poco. Como que no se siente muy vivido, ¿sabes? No tiene cuadros, los muros son blancos…y la poca decoración, como que no sé…parece como de un catálogo. No es que se vea mal, pero no tiene mucha personalidad.

—_Escuchen a Ranma, es todo un decorador profesional _—la crítica de Ranko es secundada por una explosión de risa de Ukyo. ¿Porque me junto con esta gente?!

—Cállate accidente.

—_Todos sabemos que el accidente fuiste tú. Yo si fui planeada. _

—¡Todos sabemos que es al revés Ranko!

—_¡QUE NO RANMA! ¡TU ERES EL ACCIDENTE!_

—¡NO, TUUUU ERES EL ACCIDENTE! —escucho movimiento desde el cuarto de Akane, me tapo la boca de inmediato, mientras pego mi cuerpo a la pared. Estúpida Ranko, está arruinado mi "modo furtivo".

—_Ya, ya, no peleen. Todos sabemos que ambos fueron accidentes —_no necesito estar ahí para saber la cara que hizo Mousse cuando dijo eso. Tan odioso.

—¿Perdón, el ex-novio de Rin Rin dijo algo? —mwuahahahaha, ahora verá por estarse metiendo en mis discusiones con Ranko.

—_WAAAAHHHHHH._

—_Ran-chan, creo que rompiste a Mousse…es el ser humano más patético que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Ya llegaste a la cocina?_

—Así es U-chan, soy un buen chico que no está haciendo nada indebido —obvio estoy mintiendo a mas no poder, ¡esta debe ser su oficina! Wow, es muy arreglada. Parece una mini-papelería. Tiene de todo…es el lugar con más personalidad de toda la casa. Hasta tiene pequeños muñecos en sus estantes. No puedo evitar sonreír, son pequeñas figuritas de plástico, como coleccionables. Bastante adorable. Pero ahora si me siento como un stalker de primera clase, una cosa es rectificar que un cuarto no es una cocina (la cual vi desde que entré), otra cosa es estar de fisgón en un espacio que es claramente importante para ella.

—_Eso significa que estás en otro lado…no Mousse, ¡no pongas de nuevo a Adele! ¡Ranko!_

Alcanzo a oír a lo lejos un par de golpes y la voz triunfal de mi hermana gritando, "¡Tengo el control! ¡Vamos a oír algo mas o te juro que mañana no tendrás necesidad de un cepillo para el cabello!" Tengo que poner mi palma sobre mi boca para no estallar de la risa, estoy seguro que acabo de oír a Mousse contestar "¡estúpida, mi pelo, idiota!".

—Posiblemente…pero ya, ya estoy DE VERDAD en su cocina —comienzo a abrir las puertas en sus estantes —huh, no tiene nada en su alacena aparte de cajas de té y galletas. Veamos que hay en el refrigerador. Nada excepto botellas de agua y bebidas saborizadas.

—_Debe ser una chica muy ocupada que come solo en el trabajo Ran-chan, no es raro._

—Tienes razón, pero eso significa que tendré que salir al combini que vi abajo en la calle… —yo sé que si despertara con una resaca a base de puros cócteles, agradecería tener alimentos cerca —uummm, U-chan, ¿me podrías pasar a Mousse?

—_Mousse, el hombre de tu vida quiere hablar contigo._

—_Ugh, con esa gracia no sé cómo consigues novias….¿aloooooo?_

Dándole un vistazo rápido a la recamara principal, Akane no se ha despertado —Mousse, escucha —salgo del departamento y presiono el botón del elevador.

—_¿Mueres por contarme todo lo de tu cita verdad? Cuéntamelo todo —cambio su voz a la más profunda que puede —amiguis._

—Ja. Ja. Pero…—me muerdo los labios —si, si te quiero contar todo! Pero no se si quieras oírlo por lo de Rin.

—_Meh, podría ser peor. Puedes contármelo todo, al fin me puedo emborrachar de nuevo con este par en el departamento y olvidarlo para mañana. Ya, suéltalo Ranma. _

—Ok, de entrada, se veía guapíiiisima. Y me hizo caso con todas mis locas peticiones. Yyyy cuando le presumí mis calcetines de dibujitos dijo que eran "demasiado sexy, trataré de controlarme" y casi se sale mi corazón de mi pecho. Pero lo más importante es que ya le confesé, que la vi desde la boda de Kodachi.

—_¿Y no salió huyendo ante tal confesión digna de un stalker?_

—Solo le dije que la vi, no que estuve obsesionado con su imagen por semanas, y que la tenía como fondo de pantalla…en todas mis pantallas —cruzo la calle y entro a la tienda. Selecciono unas bolas de arroz, ¿le gustaran más sencillas o con relleno?

—_Bueno, ¿y qué más? ¿Cómo es? ¿Hostil, alegre, divertida, enojona? _

—Pues empezó algo cohibida, pero ya sabes que soy encantador —sigo paseando entre los pasillos del combini, también le llevaré unas galletas de chocolate —pronto se fue alivianando, aunque tiene un lado competitivo muy chistoso. Platicamos de la boda de Kasumi, nuestras sospechas han sido confirmadas. Le conté sobre mi familia, y dice que su padre probablemente me debe de conocer por las artes marciales. Tiene 28 años y trabaja para Canon.

—_Uuuuuuuu, Canon. ¿Le hacen descuentos a familiares y amigos? Me encantaría un nuevo lente._

—No, no "uuuuuuu". No voy a pedirle su descuento, ¿qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

—_Tu padre se va a desmayar cuando le digas eso jajajajajaja. ¿Y qué más?_

—Mmhhh, pues, aunque respondía mis preguntas, claramente no está lista para abrirse mucho más. Siento que hay algo más ahí, pero, no voy a presionar. No tengo prisa, todo a su tiempo. Akane me da la impresión de tenerle algo de miedo a las relaciones, si soy demasiado directo o brusco puedo asustarla de más.

—_¿De dónde saliste tan perceptivo?_

—Con una madre y una hermana como las mías, donde solo hablaban de conocidas y sus relaciones amorosas. A veces era más entretenido oírlas hablar que jugar con mi Nintendo —pago mis compras y salgo de la tienda. Cruzo cuidadosamente la calle, me pregunto si algún día Akane me querrá invitar oficialmente a su departamento. ¿Sería mucho regalarle algo decorativo?

—_Parece que te la pasaste bien, hablaron por un largo rato._

—Bueno, ayudó que pasó algo muy curioso mientras cenábamos. ¡Resulta que es adicta a las bebidas de tapioca como yo!

—_Awww, mirate todo emocionado porque es adicta a las mismas bebidas que tú. ¿Te mueres por invitarla de nuevo, verdad? _

—Siiiiiii. Pero creo que ella me invitará a mí a la próxima. Tengo un plan, mwuahahahaha.

—_Si, si, ríete ahora. Te recuerdo lo que dijiste hace poco, ¿lo del chico de los 15 minutos?_

Me freno en seco frente al refrigerador de Akane, del puro horrible recuerdo casi exprimo las bolas de arroz antes de guardarlas—Shinno —gruño entre dientes.

—_Obvio vamos a buscarlo y ver como es, ¿no? Deja recuerdo que día tengo libre para acechar al amante de la chica que te gusta… _

—No esperaba menos de ti. Ok, voy a colgar, si siguen las niñas contigo los puedo alcanzar en un rato. Creo que también tengo ganas de cantar algo de Adele…te odio Shinno…

—_Ok, les digo que vienes para acá. Te aviso que sacaron botellas de barniz de no sé dónde. Si terminas con las uñas moradas no me hago responsable. Nos vemos pronto. _

Trato de ser lo más silencioso al entrar a la habitación de Akane, pero está fundida. Se ha movido, eso sí, pero definitivamente está destruida por el alcohol. Sus mejillas siguen algo rojas, y está haciendo el silbido más adorable del mundo con su nariz.

Dejo con cuidado un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas en su mesa de noche, y vuelvo a acomodar el cobertor que logró patear al piso sobre su cuerpo. Girando hacia los lados, aunque obviamente no hay nadie más alrededor, le doy un suave beso en la coronilla. Y salgo corriendo del cuarto.

Apago todas las luces al salir, y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me toco los labios y sonrío.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

¿Sabían que hay un experimento para mostrar la velocidad en la que caen gotas de uno de los elementos más viscosos del mundo? Y que dichas gotas caen aproximadamente una cada nueve años? Así...en comparación...lo que yo me tardé en actualizar no es nada! Jajajajajaja *risa extremadamente avergonzada*

En fin, capitulo nuevo, como siempre, no se que haría sin mi super beta Shojoranko. Oh, si se que haría, haría un fic de 3 capitulos tan lanzado a la comedia que parece que estaba en drogas cuando lo escribí! Shojo me sabe controlar, y sus ideas y notas son lo mejorrrrr.

El otro fic que digo es mi mini oda a mi propio fanart, se llama "Estafa De Amor". Si gustan pasar a reir un rato, denle una leída.

Mis eternos agradecimientos a las señoritas del Team RC, es una risa diaria escribirme con ustedes!

Si me quieren contactar por otro lado, tengo cuentas tanto en Insta y Twitter, aunque no esperen super contenido, solo posteo fanarts originales y en twitter retuiteo uno que otro de gente mucho mas talentosa que yo. Pero tmb retuiteo fanarts de BL...así que….jejejeje...BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO! Jajajajaja.

Veamos sus reviews anteriores, LOS AMO, LOS ADORO, QUIERO MAS, DENME MAS! Son adictivos, escribe con las manos temblorosas. Con que escriban "me gustó, te sigo leyendo", yo grito de la emoción!

Aquí algunas respuestas a sus mensajes de amorts (en mi mente eso son) en el orden como me fueron llegando :3

**Emiilu**: No mija, no usaron condones. ¡LO HICIERON SIN PROTECCION! MWUAHAHAHAAHA. Chiste chiste XD No lo han "hacido" mas que en sus mentes.

**AzusaCT**: me gusta que entiendo tus reviews, con todo y tu lenguaje tan particular jajajajaja. Pues ya ves, ya me has leído borracha, en eso Akane y yo somos algo similares!

**GabyCo**: la idea de que Shinno inocentemente destruya la psique de Ranma es algo fascinante para mi :D

**yamila R**: ahora ya sabes que cara puso Ranma!

**LumLumLove**: sabes que hasta que leí tu review jamás consideré que el la llevara a su departamento? Y yo así FACK! Esa era una idea increíble! Pero si, digamos que fue por caballeroso y no porque jamás se me ocurrió XD

**Felicius**: espero te guste haber leído del lado de Ranma entonces :D

**Bonchi**: Ranma celostino ES una de las mejores versiones de Ranma, mientras no se vayan por el lado tóxico!

**Maryconchita**: pues tenía que mencionar a Shinno, hay que jugar con la mente de Ranma!

**SakuraSaotome**: tu tmb tenías una mejor visión que yo jajajajaja, a ver que hago ahora :D

**kariim**: wiiuuu lamento la tardanza, pero me gusta que te guste!

**Mina Ain0:** decir que Ranma es ingenioso es un excelente cumplido, gracias!

**Kaysachan**: pediste misión de reconocimiento con el bro?! LA TENDRÁS! Muero x escribirla jajajaja

**Kitty-chan**: no los abandonaré! Pero...si soy medio lenta, para q negarlo. Hay mucho anime y series con humanos reales, excelentes en este mundo, me distrae!

**Revontuli Amin**: todos queremos un hombre como Ranma...esos ojos...ese cuerpo….eh, que? En que estabamos?

**NancyRicoleon**: pero si empedar es muy divertido XD

**LauraTrouble**: que bueno que mis locuras te apoyan durante tus pesadas clases! Me da harto gusto saber q me lees :D

**Lily Tendo89**: oh si, que perro oso es poco jajajajajaja. Pero es de esas penas ajenas q como lector disfrutas!

**Hatsuhana**: Ohhhh que bueno que te gustó! Si, los UA son otra bestia, y se que no son para todos, por eso me pone de excelente humor saber que el mio si te ha agradado :D

**SARITANIMELOVE**: No sabes como me ponía cuando me estaban llegando todos tus reviews, yo rallada y extasiada que estabas leyendo todo lo que he hecho! Neto neto, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Shojoranko**: emojis de carita con ojitos de corazones, emojis de carita riendo

**Jhon07**: lentamente...Akane va a caer :D

**Luz Aurea Pliego Romero**: gracias x las felicitaciones!

**gsilva**: Guiss….ser tuuuuu?

**Guest**: heyyyyy! No se mucho de política, pero espero estés bien con todo lo que está pasando en tu país. Y aquí tienes la actualizacion!


	9. Chapter 9 -Netflix & Chill-

_**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hay días en los que sueño que trenzar el cabello de Mousse debe ser la cosa mas relajante del mundo, él estaría desnudo claro ….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.**_

_**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**_

_**\- Capítulo 9 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**RANMA**

Soy un idiota. Soy un completo idiota. Bueno no, soy un idiota decente.

Llegué al departamento de Mousse, abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es a mi hermana dormida en el piso, con la cara pintarrajeada, y a Ukyo y Mousse tomándole fotos, muriendo de la risa.

Una bomba estalla en mi cabeza, ¿POR QUE NO LE TOMÉ UNA FOTO A AKANE DORMIDA? Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, ack, ¡era la oportunidad perfecta!

Trato de centrarme, murmurando "porque soy decente, porque no soy tan pervertido, porque soy decente, porque no soy un pervertido".

—¿Ranma? ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Mousse.

Suspiro fuertemente —sí, todo bien, mi madre no crió a un pervertido, es todo.

—¿Quieres rayar la cara de Ranko? Quizás con eso te sientas mejor —Ukyo me acerco un labial.

Vi a mi hermana, la mujer menos femenina del planeta, explayada sobre el piso y roncando como oso. Tomé el labial y exclamé — sí, ¿porque no? ¡Ahora verás quien es el Saotome más hermoso!

—Oh, esa es tu mamá, seguro. Que mujer.

—Sí, no hay competencia ahí Ran-chan.

—Cállense y tomen la foto…

.

.

**AKANE**

BRRRR.

BRRRR.

BRRRR.

¿Mhhh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Ah, mi celular. Extiendo mi mano, y tanteando lo suficiente, lo localizo. La luz de la pantalla es demasiada, ¿eh? ¡¿12 llamadas perdidas?! ¿37 mensajes sin leer? ¿41 CORREOS SIN ABRIR?

¿Cuantas horas llevo hecha un ovillo bajo el futón que no me di cuenta?! Besé mi celular, no planeaba dejarlo olvidado por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Pase de la pena a la alegria_, _luego a la pena otra vez. Leí tantas veces el mensaje que me envió Ranma que lo memoricé. Y después contemplé mi existencia como alguien que hizo lo que hizo en una primera cita. Y me comí todo lo que me dejó en el refrigerador. Sólo para regresar a mi cama y pretender que soy un oso en plena hibernación.

Brrrr. Brrrr. Brrrrrr. Comienza a vibrar en mi mano, es una llamada de Akari.

—¿Alooooo? —nerviosamente me comienzo a morder la uña de mi dedo pulgar.

—¡_ESTAS VIVA! Por kami, llevo marcándote 2 horas, no has respondido por ningún lado, estamos todos preocupados por ti! RYOGA! —alejo mi oreja del teléfono, el grito de Akari casi me deja sorda —Ryoga, ¡si está viva! _

—_Wuuuu...que preocupación, yeeeiii —_lafalta de emoción y el exceso de sarcasmo en su voz es algo desalentadora_ —es broma Akane, que bueno que estás bien. _

—Gracias, pero... ¿porque están tan preocupados?

—_¿Cómo que por qué? Ayer estuvo un completo extraño en tu casa, ¡y no has respondido ningún mensaje desde entonces!_

—Pensé que te morías porque saliera en una cita, ¿y así te pones?

—_¡Alguien tiene que preocuparse por ti! Oye, Ryoga, regrésame mi telefonoooo._

—_Akane, no le creas nada. No está preocupada, es que quiere saber —_Ryoga subió su voz como 3 octavos_ —todo sobre ayer, ¡wuuu! De hecho, tus hermanas solo han estado sugiriendo situaciones sexuales para justificar que no estés contestando el teléfono. _

—¿QUÉ? —gracias a ese shock, finalmente arrojé el futón de mi cuerpo, salí oficialmente de mi escondite.

—_Te voy a ser honesto, tus hermanas tienen unas imaginaciones muy activas. Kasumi ha descrito varias opciones involucrando cuerdas. Ahora no veré igual a su esposo..._

—¿QUE QUEEEE? Ryoga, ya, basta. Me vas a dar pesadillas. Pásame a Akari otra vez, por lo que más quieras —¿Kasumi? ¿CUERDAS? Siempre han dicho que las calladitas son las más locas, pero...no creo...sacudo rápidamente mi cabeza, esta es una puerta mental por la cual no quiero cruzar.

—_Que aburrida eres Tendo. No te pareces a tus hermanas _—escucho un ligero forcejeo, y un par de golpes secos —_listo, ya me deshice de la dama del chisme. Ahora, ¡cuéntamelo todo!_

—Nop —no puedo porque solo de pensar en mi cita de ayer, y la vergüenza de perder el conocimiento me está causando gastritis.

—¿Porque te gustó tanto, y estás tan nerviosa, que literal estás colapsando en tu cama, escondida bajo el cobertor, al punto en que ni has checado tu teléfono por horas, ya que eres una tsundere de lo peor y no eres capaz de aceptar tus nuevos sentimientos?

—...

—¿Akane? ¿Sigues ahí?

—¡NO SABES NADA, NO ESTOY NERVIOSA, NI QUE ME GUSTARA, EL AMOR ES UNA FALACIA, NO ERA GUAPO, NO ERA LINDO, NO TENÍA LA MEJOR SONRISA DEL MUNDO, NO TENÍA UNA MIRADA EN LA QUE TE PUEDES PERDER, TEN UNA BUENA NOCHE, ADIOS! —colgué lo más rápido que pude, y nerviosamente voltee a ver hacia todos lados. Sé que vivo sola, pero, la pena de que alguien me vea del color de un tomate y sudando frío porque la maldita de Akari le dio al clavo con todo, y un poco más, es demasiado.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, y comienzo a rodar de un lado al otro de la cama. Esto es lo peor, jamás me había sentido así!

Creo, creeeeooo, que Ranma me gusta. Bueno, me interesa. He llegado a esa conclusión.

Así que, manos a la obra. Reviso por cuarta vez que la puerta de mi oficina en casa esté cerrada con llave. Las cortinas están abajo también. Gorra y lentes oscuros bien posicionados.

Quizás los lentes están de más. Bueno, no importa.

Inhalo y exhalo para relajar mis nervios. Abro Amazon y comienzo a teclear lentamente. Wow, muchos resultados. Demasiados.

Esto se ve interesante.

Tap.

Ohhh, definitivamente tengo que leer esto.

Tap. Tap.

Siiiiii, necesito esto.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

¿Entrega inmediata? TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

Un intenso dolor en mi cuello me despierta. ¿Me quedé dormida sobre mi escritorio?! ¿Y SI NO ME APRESURO LLEGARÉ TARDE AL TRABAJO?! Me quito los lentes obscuros y la gorra, en lo que corro a la regadera.

Veo mi reflejo en las puertas del elevador. Traje sastre perfectamente planchado? -si.

Maquillaje correctamente aplicado? -si.

Llegando al trabajo 10 minutos antes, como toda una profesional? -si.

Apariencia de que no salí de mi casa con toda la prisa del mundo? -también si.

Se abren las puertas del elevador en mi piso, camino con seguridad hacia mi oficina. Giro mi muñeca para ver la hora en el reloj y…MIERDA. ¡Traía un café en esa mano! Veo como las miradas de los pocos que también han llegado temprano, giran hacia mi dirección. Akane, contrólate. Eres una profesional. Una profesional que acaba de tirar mitad del café al piso, y la otra mitad sobre mi blusa.

—Jajajajaja, Tendo, ¿qué pasó ahí?

—Nada, Hibiki, vuelve a tu privado —muevo mi mano como si fuera un animalito al que quiero ahuyentar.

—¿El café tenía deseos suicidas?

Le lanzo una mirada brutal mientras destruyo con excesiva fuerza el vaso descartable que previamente traía mi nirvana versión líquida.

—Tss, no seas tan seca, déjame ayudarte —veo como Ryoga va a la pequeña cocineta de la oficina, y agarra todas las servilletas a su disposición en lo que tiro el vaso a la basura. —Venga Akane, ¿qué te tiene así? Te ves cómo alguien que estuvo maratoneando series hasta las dos de la mañana.

—Eehhh…si….justo eso —toso nerviosamente —bueno, pasando a otro tema, ¿cómo vamos con el proyecto de absorción de la empresa en Osaka?

—Estuve analizando la rentabilidad de la empresa, según el crecimiento que ha tenido en el último trimestre sería muy bueno invertir en acciones…

A veces pienso que, si una persona que no tiene conocimientos sobre los temas que tocamos aquí, nuestras conversaciones deben sonar algo así:

_Ryoga : negocios._

_Akane: si, negocios, negocios._

_Ryoga: ¿negocio bien?_

_Akane: negocio muy bien._

—De acuerdo, hoy mismo escribiré la propuesta inicial para mostrársela a Kuno.

Ryoga se ríe —no se ni para que se la muestras tan formalmente, lo que venga de ti está pre-aprobado por él. Escuché el otro día como hablaba maravillas de ti frente a un grupo de directores.

Tropiezo un poco —¿en serio?

—Si, dijo que eras la mejor analista de la empresa, y podrías liderar cualquier sede de Canon en el mundo. Umm —Ryoga juega ligeramente con sus dedos —¿Qué harías si te propusieran un cambio de locación?

—Lo tomaría. El trabajo es mi prioridad, como bien sabes.

Ryoga me lanza una sonrisa curiosa —No conozco al chico con el que saliste, pero siento algo de lástima por él, una relación con Akane Tendo es una relación con la "analista que trabaja más de 70 horas a la semana Akane Tendo".

Freno en seco, siento como si mi cerebro acabara de tener un cortocircuito. Volteo a ver a Ryoga, debo tener una expresión rara en el rostro ya que de inmediato se pone nervioso, comienza a agitar los brazos.

—Digo, digo…¡hey! Te quedaste sin tu café matutino. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos por otro? —me jala del brazo y comienza a sobarme la cabeza como si fuera una niña chiquita, casi como una mascota —ya, ya Akane, me siento como un mal adulto que le acaba de decir a un niño que no existe Santa Claus. ¿Acaso crasheé tu sistema operativo? ¿Akane? ¿AKANE?

.

.

**RANMA**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

—_Imbécil, ¿dónde estás? Llevo esperándote 15 minutos, y ya van dos señoras que me ven feo_.

—Ya estoy rodeando la esquina, es más te puedo ver. ¿Ese es tu disfraz?! Te dije que teníamos que estar en modo encubierto!

—_No nos conoce, y vamos a entrar a un gimnasio. Lo que traigo puesto está bien. ¿Dónde estás, para que me puedas ver -NO. NO, NO, NO. Ranma, ¿en qué estás pensando?!_

Cuelgo mi teléfono y le sonrío con confianza —¿qué tal? Me veo bien, ¿no?

Mousse se quita sus lentes oscuros, y se lleva una palma a la cara. Alza la vista, y vuelve a taparse la cara. Y luego procede a sobarse las sienes con sus dedos. ¿Qué actitud es esa?!

—Saotome, de verdad...siento que te conozco y luego haces cosas como éstas.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo?! —respondo indignado.

—Explícame, como si fuera un niño, que necesidad había que te disfrazaras DE TU HERMANA.

—¡Es el disfraz perfecto! Y no soy mi hermana…porque encontrar un brassier que me quedara iba a estar imposible.

—¡Te ves ridículo! Los lentes de lectura falsos, la peluca roja, del mismo color que el cabello de Ranko, esa chamarra, esos shorts TAN cortos. Pareces un depravado. Y...espera...¿te hubieras disfrazado de tu hermana?!

—¿Cómo te atreves?! Me veo bien, solo estas celoso porque yo si tengo piernas, no patitas de pato. Y, pues si lo pensé, pero ella se rehusó a prestarme de su ropa —Mousse comenzó a hacer ruidos como si fuera a vomitar —el punto era -ya basta- ¡disfrazarnos! Ocultar nuestras identidades. Volvernos alguien más —entrecerré los ojos, y murmuré —Espionaje.

El golpe a la cabeza que me dio Mousse ocurrió demasiado rápido. Se subió el zipper de la sudadera que traía puesta, se acomodó la gorra sobre el chongo bajo que se había hecho, y se quitó los lentes.

Señalándose a sí mismo, procedió a decirme de manera altanera —esto es más que suficiente. Idiota. Entremos, no voy a perder más de mi tiempo con esto.

Le di un abrazo rápido. La verdad, no puedo negar cuanto me alegra tener a mi amigo aquí. No cualquiera te acompaña a stalkear al "free" de la chica que te gusta.

Resulta que descubrir el gimnasio al que acude Akane fue relativamente fácil, y al hablar con la recepcionista por teléfono, pretendiendo que mi amigo Shinnosuke me lo había recomendado, conseguí los horarios en los que el generalmente atiende. Lo único molesto del asunto fueron todos los "kyaaaaa" que soltó la recepcionista cuando mencioné el nombre de Shinnosuke (ni que fuera un idol).

Así que ideamos el plan de venir a visitar las instalaciones, conseguí un par de pases gratis para hoy, y ahora estamos en "modo furtivo", tratando de ubicarlo dentro del lugar.

Mousse camina tranquilamente, observando las maquinas, y probando algunas de las pesas. Le está quitando todo lo divertido a esto. Me acerco al área de cardio cuando oigo el mismo "kyaaaa" de hace un par de días. Discretamente volteo hacia la recepción, donde la chica está babeando mientras habla con un tipo alto.

—Oh Shinno, jajajaja, que tonto eres diciendo que no me recuerdas. Eres un tontito —mátenme ahora. Pero, ¡ese es él! Saco mi celular y le mando mensaje a Mousse.

_Lo encontré! Trae los shorts negros y la camiseta azul oscuro_ Veo como Mousse se gira, y abre los ojos. Comienza a reír mientras me escribe de regreso.

_Si esa es tu competencia, ya perdiste Saotome. Ese tipo definitivamente no es un eyaculador precoz. Más bien, creo que esos 15 minutos son de pura intensidad. Como un taladro _

Como se atreve, respondo de inmediato _Pfftt de que hablas?! Comparado conmigo, el tipo parece una rana_

_Estamos hablando del mismo tipo? ¿El que parece modelo de 1.90 con ojos de un azul profundo, como de una laguna mágica, y con una espalda hecha para ser arañada?_

_Si te gustó tanto, adelante. Me harías un favor. Pero ten la decencia de no tener erecciones en público_

_Celosoooo. Jamás te dejaría. Pero le tengo que tomar una foto, Ukyo y Ranko van a morir de la risa. De ti. Obviamente_

Puse mis ojos en blanco y guardé mi teléfono, retiro lo dicho, venir con este tarado fue una mala idea. Lo veo al fondo del gimnasio, está usando sus dedos para simular que alguien está teniendo sexo, y luego señalando a Shinno. Ah, y ahora el sin vergüenza está levantando sus dedos de en medio hacia mí. ¡Dos podemos jugar a lo mismo! Pero veo que Shinno se sube sobre una caminadora, es mi oportunidad.

Calmadamente me subo a la que está a su lado izquierdo. Inclino mi cabeza a modo de saludo. El hace lo mismo. Gira sus tobillos, y estira un poco sus piernas. Lo copio.

Prende finalmente la caminadora, la pone a 9km por hora. Yo pongo la mía a 9.5

Después de 15 minutos aumenta la velocidad, ahora va a 10km por hora. Aumento la mía también. Vuelve a aumentarla, así que hago lo mismo. Sudor comienza a correr libremente por mi frente, esto está intenso y la peluca no ayuda. Pero voy a aprovechar la situación.

—Este es un buen ritmo, ¿no? —trato de sonar calmado, pero la verdad, me está doliendo un poco el costado.

—¿Mhhh? Si. Algo tranquilo para mí, pero corrí medio maratón hace un par de días.

—Sí, sí, te entiendo, esto es para calentar, jajajaja —espero mi risa se haya oído natural —oye, una amiga mía entrena aquí. No sé si la conozcas, ¿Akane Tendo?

—¿Akane Tendo? No me suena el nombre…

.

.

**AKANE**

No tengo memoria de como regresé a mi departamento. La cantidad masiva de cajas de Amazon afuera de mi puerta fue lo que me trajo a la realidad. Abro la puerta y las arrastro lentamente dentro del departamento. No es como si el comentario que hizo Ryoga fuera algo nuevo. Decirme que estoy casada con mi trabajo es cosa de todos los días. Voy abriendo y vaciando caja por caja en lo que trato de hilar mis pensamientos. Pero, no sé porque, cuando mencionó que sentía lástima por Ranma, admito que me hizo algo. Quizás porque es la primera vez que hablar sobre un chico para mí no es meramente ficción. Si existe alguien real.

—¿Akane? —¿Akari? Volteo frenéticamentehacia atrás, sip, Akari está en la entrada de mi casa con una cara de asombro.

—Akane...—Akari suelta su bolsa en el suelo, al lado de sus zapatos, ni se molestó en quitarse su abrigo, y se agacha sobre una de las tantas montañas de revistas y libros —...¿qué es, que es todo esto?

Siento que estoy a punto de tener mi segundo cortocircuito del día, mi pobre sistema operativo… —Akari, esto es un sueño. No estás viendo lo que crees que estás viendo.

—¿Entonces ésta librería dentro de tu sala es un figmento de mi imaginación?

—Así es.

—No estoy viendo cajas llenas de libros sobre relaciones, y prácticamente 4 años de revistas cuyos títulos son —toma una de las revistas y comienza a reír — "Manicure Perfecto Para Atrapar A Tu Chico". Jajajaja, Akane, esto es una tontería. Mis sueños no son ni la mitad de interesantes como lo que está pasando aquí. Oh, espera...—se lleva una mano a la boca, y abre los ojos a todo lo que dan —esto, ¿esto es por Ranma?!

—¡Claro que no! No sé de qué estás hablando, todo esto me llegó por accidente.

—¡Todo tiene tu nombre correcto y tu dirección!

—¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras y falacias! Es más, Akari, no acepto que alguien entre a mi casa y comience a decir falsedades sobre mi persona —la agarro del brazo y la comienzo a arrastrar hacia la puerta —si podrías hacerme el favor de retirarte.

—¡Te gusta! ¡Ranma te gusta y no sabes que hacer!

—¡No me gusta! —un poco más y podré alcanzar la cerradura de la puerta —¡Que todo esto no es lo que parece!

—Wow Akane, tu sentido de la negación es asombroso. ¿Qué tiene de malo admitir que te gustó? Oye, ¿acaso esa es una guía de Kamasutra?

Giro rápidamente para ver con horror que justo deje ese libro en el genkan. Bueno, no lo "dejé", lo arrojé cuando caí en la cuenta que también lo había pedido —Nop, ¡es una guía de yoga para principiantes! —me abalanzo hacia ella, tirándola completamente, pegando su espalda contra el piso —sabes, no me siento muy bien, cof cof, quizás sea mejor que regreses a tu casa, cof cof cof.

Ella hace una jugada sucia, me comienza a hacer cosquillas en las axilas, maldita sea, conoce uno de mis puntos débiles —¡Já! hasta crees que me voy a ir ahora! ¡Esto es lo más fascinante que me ha pasado en toda la semana! ¡Potencialmente el mes! ¡Quítate, tengo que ver que es todo lo que has comprado! —agh, me resigno y lentamente me giro, quedando con la vista hacia el techo. Así que, así es como termina todo. ¿Qué tan difícil es conseguir una nueva identidad y mudarme del país? Jamás sobreviviré esta pena.

—Wow, esta guía de "Relaciones Para Tontos" se ve muy interesante. ¿Pero, para que comprar dos ediciones?

—Una para aquí, una para traer conmigo —respondo monótona.

—Por algo eres líder en planeaciones. Tienes todo calculado. Huh, Cosmopolitan como siempre, ganando con sus títulos: "12 Pasos Para Conquistarlo Sin Verte Desesperada". No, esta me llama más la atención "Como Conseguir Un Novio (Incluye Imágenes)" Jajajaja, tengo que ver esto —giro mi rostro hacia su dirección, Akari está felizmente hojeando las revistas. Estoy impresionada, el auto-odio se siembra en uno mismo súper rápido.

—Entonces, realmente te gusta.

—No me gusta.

—¿Vas a mentirme rodeada de toda la evidencia?

—No es exactamente una mentira —retengo mi respiración, inflando mis cachetes a mas no poder. Lentamente lo suelto —No lo sé. Me la pasé muy bien, por lo menos hasta donde recuerdo. Y...solo quería investigar el tema.

—Si te gustara, ¿me lo dirías?

—Obviamente no —já, hasta cree.

—Entonces cuando me lo vas a confesar, ¿en tu lecho de muerte? —Akari sigue investigando los contenidos de las cajas de Amazon.

—Ni siquiera entonces. ¿Cómo te lo pongo? En este momento ni siquiera quiero aceptar que estamos teniendo esta conversación. Mi cuerpo físico está aquí, pero mi mente está en mi "lugar feliz", negando todo lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor. No estás aquí en mi departamento leyendo guías y manuales de amor, no pague suscripciones a 8 revistas diferentes...

—Oh, eso explica estas bolsas de regalo. ¿Me puedo quedar con ésta?

—...y tampoco tengo bolsas de regalo por dichas suscripciones. ¿Qué parte de, esto es lo más traumante para mí, no estás entendiendo? —me tapo mi rostro con mis manos, y me giró hacia la pared. Me encantaría poder fusionarme dentro de ella. Ser una misma con la inocente pared.

—Jajajajaja Akane, eres el cliché más grande de los clichés. Debería de grabarte y mandarlo al chat. Nadie me va a creer lo que está pasando.

Me destapo el rostro y lanzo la mirada más fría hacia ella —ni lo pienses. Nada de lo que has visto aquí SALE DE AQUÍ. Entendiste, ¿Unryu?!

—Si, Tendo, lo entendí —responde, poniendo sus ojos en blanco —no quieres que nadie sepa que debajo de esa coraza de una seria mujer profesional hay una chica de 16 años que no sabe lidiar con sus emociones.

—Exacto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces aquí?

Revisando muestras de maquillaje, otro bonus mas por todas mis suscripciones, hace un gesto como si estuviera tratando de hacer memoria —ah, ya! No quisiste responder mis mensajes, y Ryoga mencionó que estuviste rara -lo cito "tuviste algo similar a un colapso mental" en la oficina, así que decidí venir por mi cuenta a ver qué había pasado en tu cita. Pero —señalando mis vergonzosas compras— esto me ha dado un vistazo a tu mente, y realmente no necesito saber más.

—Hay mejores maneras de decir eso, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ¿y le has escrito hoy? Según como doce de las guías que tienes aquí, hay que dejar una "clara vía de comunicación" con tu interés romántico.

Río nerviosamente —no, no le he escrito. No sabía, no sabía cómo responder a su último mensaje.

Akari tapó el labial con el que estaba jugando, y extendió su mano en señal de que se lo mostrara. Fruncí los labios, pero lo terminé haciendo. Lo comenzó a leer en voz alta, "_Akane, buenos días, o tardes, no sé a qué hora despertarás. Le hable a Kasumi para que me diera tu dirección. También me dio la contraseña de tu cerradura, pero prometo no usarla sin tu permiso de nuevo. Ojalá la resaca no sea mortal, me tomé la libertad de dejarte jugo y un par de bolas de arroz en tu refrigerador. Las aspirinas y el agua junto a tu cama también fueron de mi parte. Ayer me la pasé increíble, espero que tú también. Si quieres saber qué pasó entre la heladería y ahora, solo tienes que preguntar…"_

—Chico listo, sabe cómo atraerte.

—Pero no le quiero dar por su lado —respondo mordiendo ligeramente la uña de mi pulgar.

—No lo hagas entonces, dile algo como, que prefieres hacer nuevas memorias —Akari ahora está inspeccionando un set de barnices para las uñas.

—¿Como?

—Invítalo a salir de nuevo. Aplica todo —mueve sus brazos exageradamente para remarcar la cantidad de cosas que nos rodean —el conocimiento que se encuentra actualmente en tu sala.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—¡No me digas que eres una mojigata que no puede invitar a un hombre a salir! ¡Akane! Lástimas mis sentimientos feministas.

—Tonta, no es eso. Literal no puedo hacer eso porque NO SE COMO. No puedo decir las cosas tan fácilmente como tú. Pero tampoco quiero responder sonando como una troglodita, "tú, yo, tener otra cita".

—Ah. Ya, ya, ya. ¡Lo tengo! Préstame tu celular de nuevo.

.

.

**RANMA**

—GAHHH, ¡aún no puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creer el descaro de mentirme a la cara! —de la furia que siento, todas las impresiones que estaba cargando en mis manos salen volando.

Mousse solo rueda los ojos y dice secamente—Me doy cuenta, llevas quejándote de lo mismo desde hace —voltea a ver su reloj —más de ocho horas.

Le lanzo una mirada, y solo se repite lentamente —ocho horas Saotome, OCHO HORAS. Supéralo.

—¡Jamás! No entiendo para que mentir, ¿acaso la quiere solo para el mismo y por eso pretende no reconocer su nombre? Y, ¿ te recuerdo que una vez estuviste esperando 14 horas afuera de una tienda para comprar una "bolsa de edición limitada" para RinRin y ni las gracias te dio?! ¡Y yo esperé contigo 6 de esas horas!

—Y si mal no recuerdo, te compré algo también como agradecimiento —Mousse se mordió el dedo de forma inquisitiva —Quizás ella usa otro nombre cuando se ven, un alias o algo así. Debiste mostrarle una fotografía de ella, así podrías haber confirmado …¿Ranma?

—¿Mostrarle una foto?! —me paso las palmas por mi rostro —¿COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ?!

—Bueno, no eres famoso por tu intelecto. De cualquier manera, ya lo viste, ya estás consciente de que no eres competencia para él en términos físicos, así que mejor, trata de ganarte a Akane vía otros modos, no sé, ¿cuánto tienes en tu cuenta bancaria? —lo veo tecleando en su celular y me lanza una mirada de que quiere reír pero está aguantándose las ganas.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Te iba a sugerir que usaras el poder del yen peeeeero…..logré encontrar un artículo sobre tu némesis. Tampoco ganas si de dinero se trata -pfffff jajajajajajajajajaja —se quita una lágrima del ojo mientras que yo le arrebato su teléfono.

—¿TAMBIÉN ES UN MILLONARIO? —por Kami, a quien hice enojar en mi vida pasada para tener tantas desgracias.

—Quizás, quizás, no es nada seguro. No lo mencionan de nombre, pero tenía un apellido poco común y aquí dice que la familia Kioku-nashi** es dueña de los terrenos de Ryugenzawa…

—¿La marca de botellas de agua "Ryugenzawa" es de ellos?! —maldita sea, ¡esa es la marca que siempre compro! Esto es solo echarle sal a la herida. Me rindo, quedo desplomado en el piso. Le aviento a Mousse su celular, mientras contemplo mi existencia.

—Ya, ya, Saotome. Quizás no tendrás el físico, quizás no tendrás la billetera, pero lo que si tienes es aguante. Bueno, él corre maratones y tu solo corres a la esquina por bolas de arroz, ¡pero si te propones algo no lo dejas!

Ding. Ding. Ding.

—Ese fue tu teléfono Ranma.

—Meh.

—¿No lo vas a revisar?

—Neh.

—¿Aunque sea un cliente?

—Geh.

—Mira que es un mensaje de Akane….

Nuevo mensaje…de Akane?! Salto de inmediato y corro al sillón donde lo había tirado. Lo leo rápidamente. Lo leo cuatro veces más.

—¿Que ocurre Saotome, acaso usó palabras con más de tres sílabas y estas confundido?

—Noooo, simplemente. Mhhh. No se..eh..es que…

Mousse se ve consternado, así que se asoma por sobre mi hombro para leer el mensaje. Pone la misma cara de asombro que yo.

De Akane:

_¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a Netflix and chill?_

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS:**

**Kioku-nashi, el apellido que me inventé para Shinno: literal significa "sin memoria". Ya se, soy un genio de la escritura jajajajajaja.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!**

Si alguien aún está leyendo esta historia, considerando que actualicé por última vez el 26 de Octubre del 2019, y estamos a Marzo de 2020...mil gracias! De verdad lo aprecio de todo corazón ಥ_ಥ

Aunq escribir es algo al final del día, súper íntimo, tampoco soy muy de hablar de mi vida privada. Sin embargo, creo que merecen saber un poco porque me ausenté por tanto, tanto, tanto, taaaaaaanto tiempo, maigod, mas de 3 meses! Por no decir 4….

Nada más y nada menos que por problemas personale y profesionales. O sea, un co-co-combo breaker. Los personales son, pues, personales, y los profesionales aunque nada originales, me temo que el cambio de presidente afectó con todo a mi gremio y me dejó sin nada que hacer por prácticamente todo el tiempo que no actualicé el fic. Y dirán, si no tenías nada q hacer, ¿porque no escribir? Porque creo que habría sido un reflejo de mi estado de humor y no le estaría siendo justicia a mi historia y mis personajes que quiero tanto. Incluso, parte de este fic si fue escrito hace un par de meses (puede que hasta sea obvio q partes) pero la vdd, las ganas no estaban ahí.

Honestamente, fueron 4 meses muy pesados, mental y emocionalmente (digo, por no decir casi todo 2019), y agradezco con todo la normalidad que me brindaba tanto el grupo de FB donde ando de ociosa (que ooooooonda Ranma Latinoamérica) y a las chicas del super chat de Wazzaaap. No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes. Genuinamente no se que habría hecho ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ

Sobre todo a las chicas del chat, cuando me quedé sin neuronas a la hora de escribir el fic fueron mi salvación. Literal no recordaba la palabra "vaso desechable", dije "como se llama la taza de café que puedes tirar?". Muchas cosas de este fic han salido de ahí, incluso algunas cosas q aún no escribo (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Como siempre, sin mi brillante beta **Shojoranko** no estaríamos aquí. Me la paso escribiendo palabras que no existen en español, que bueno q ella me entiende jajajajajaja. Plis, plis, plis, vayan a leer "_Hijos del Jade_" y siganla en su cuenta de Insta (-arroba-shojoranko), **Shojo** es una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Tmb debo hablar de **Emiilu** y "_Todos Los Caminos Llevan Al Corazón"_ , donde me permite ser _su _beta, ella fue un gran impulso para ponerme a escribir.

Prometo agradecer individualmente los reviews que me dejen a la próxima, creo que es mas importante brindarles esto aquí y ahora! Pero si les urge decirme algo, positivo o negativo, ando en twitter -arroba-danisita_mb (tmb en Insta pero ahí solo subo dibujos), felizmente responderé dudas si las tienen.


	10. Chapter 10 -Ranmyan-

Capítulo 10

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, ahora q estamos en cuarentena Ryoga seguramente solo debe estarse perdiendo DENTRO de su casa….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

.

.

**CAPTURANDO TU CORAZÓN**

\- Capítulo 10 -

.

.

**AKANE**

—¡NOOOOOOO, que hiciste, ¿qué hiciste?! ¡AKARIII! ¡No huyas! —si la muy tonta cree que va a escapar de este departamento con vida está muy pero muy equivocada, se intenta escabullir detrás de una de las sillas del comedor.

—Jajajajaja Akane, ¡no! ¡Baja ese jarrón! Lo compró tu hermana, ¡recuérdalo!

Persigo a mi ex-amiga por el pasillo, la cocina, la sala, lanzándole todos los cojines del sillón con suficiente fuerza como para tumbarla. Cae con un "humphhh" pero sigue muerta de la risa. La falta de respeto, honestamente.

Me cruzo de brazos mientras trato de darle la mirada más brutal que puedo concebir.

—Ya Akane ya, me rindo, jajajajajajajjaaja, por favor, déjame vivir jajajajaja —se intenta disculpar juntando sus manos en señal de "perdóname" pero como la voy a tomar en serio cuando le están saliendo lágrimas de la risa —Te recuerdo que Ryoga sabe dónde estoy, y aunque le tomaría probablemente un año en llegar, llegaría a buscarme jajajajaja. ¡No pensé que supieras que significaba eso!

Alzo una ceja. ¿Qué tan socialmente retrasada piensan que soy?

Bueno, ok, si, oí a algunas personas hablando de eso en la oficina y comenté que justo ahorita en Netflix había un documental increíble. Todos me vieron con una expresión de "está hablando en serio" antes de explotar de la risa. Finalmente me explicaron que significaba el término…pero no dejaron de burlarse de mi por dos semanas enteras.

—Para tu mayor información, si, ¡si lo sé! ¡¿Porque crees que estoy pensando en cómo explicar las extrañas circunstancias de tu desaparición?! ¡Porque después de esto, nadie sabrá de nuevo de ti y de mí! —me coloco sobre Akari y procedo a golpearla sin cesar con una de las almohadas decorativas que escogió Kasumi. Claramente no muy fuerte ya que las risas han pasado a carcajadas.

—¿Ya -jajajajajaja- ya checaste si vio el -jajajajajaja-mensaje? ¡Podrías borrarlo!

Paro de inmediato mi ataque de las veinte mil plumas de ganso. ¡Hay luz al final del túnel! ¡ALELUYA! Prácticamente salto hasta donde había abandonado a mi bebé. Cruzando los dedos y rezándole a todos los dioses, de la religión de su preferencia, que Ranma no haya visto el mensaje.

¡GGggrrrraaarrgghhhhhhhhhhh!

"Mensaje leído"

—Bueno Akari —me levanto del piso lentamente, acomodando mi ropa ya que esta batalla me ha dejado completamente desaliñada —estos años de amistad, serán inolvidables. Por favor, mándale mi amor a mi familia. Tengo que buscar mis maletas y comprar un boleto de ida a Timbuktú. Lo bueno es que no tienes que vaciar el refrigerador.

—¡Akane, tranquila! Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Bueno no, un vaso de agua en tus manos literal podría explotar, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

—Me ofendes y me insultas —respondo haciendo una mueca —pero no puedo decir que has mentido.

—No entiendo porque te estás traumando tanto con esto —responde mientras se quita algunas plumas del cabello. No me di cuenta en qué momento rompí una de las almohadas al lanzarla. Ugh, recoger esto va a ser molesto.

—¿Porque solo hemos salido una vez?! Obviamente, si alguien quiere tener "acción de una noche" adelante, son adultos, hagan lo que quieran. Pero como previamente establecido, estoy realmente fuera de mi elemento con esto. Sí quería otra cita, ¡pero no de ese modo!

—Te conozco Tendo, ibas a postergarlo en lo que leías todos tus libros y revistas; ibas a hacer listas de pros y contras, hasta siento que habrías formulado una tabla de Excel de alguna manera. No sé ni cómo puedes meter Excel en esto, pero tú lo habrías logrado.

—No sería difícil, solo tendrías que armar una tabla con los siete días de la semana, luego opciones de citas como "ir al cine" —sigo enlistando con los dedos —"ir al museo", "ir al acuario". Incluir restaurantes, horarios de preferencia, que días el metro no se satura tanto, ¡no es complicado! —realmente ahora que lo pienso es una excelente idea, porque hasta podría generar las variables de que pasaría si quisiera pasear en bicicleta un domingo por la mañana, pero también fuera un día lluvioso…

De la nada Akari me abraza y me dice al oído —A veces me das tanta ternura que no sé qué hacer contigo —me suelta y me mira seriamente —Pensemos en esto en lo que él te contesta. Quizás solo abrió el chat, ¡pero no leyó el mensaje! Estoy segura que podemos encontrar una manera de lidiar con esto. ¡Ya se! —chasqueo los dedos —hagamos un sondeo general —se aleja para ir por su bolsa abandonada en la entrada del departamento.

Saca felizmente su celular de ahí y comienza a teclear a toda velocidad —Deja le escribo a tus hermanas y a Ryoga…

El pánico se apodera de mí, corro a arrancarle su teléfono de las manos —O sea, ¿quieres publicarle al mundo entero lo que acaba de pasar? ¿No puedo pasar por esta "oh tan divertida aventura" yo sola?

Me ignora por completo.

.

_CHAT GRUPAL_ ***UN NOVIO PARA AKANE OH SI OH SHIIIII***

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: no, no, las marcas solo se ven por uno o dos días a lo mucho. Por eso es tan importante tener camisas de manga larga y cuellos de tortuga.

**N. Tendo $$$**: pero ¿cómo escondes el sonido del látigo?

**Besto Ryoga**: …los doctores tienen los fetiches más raros…

**Akari ** : ¡Tenemos una situación!

**Besto Ryoga**\- ¿qué pasó amor?

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: ¡Hola Akari!

**Akari ** : Digamos que respondí el mensaje que Ranma le había mandado a Akane con la frase "_¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a Netflix and chill?_" y ahora Akane está teniendo un ataque de pánico en su departamento. Es la cosa más graciosa que he visto.

**N. Tendo $$$**: ¿acaso olvidaste que tu celular tiene la función de video?

**Akari ** : temí por mi vida! No podía tomar video…pero estoy segura que habrá más oportunidades jojojo.

**Akari ** : en fin, su hermana se parece a la gelatina en esa escena de _Jurassic Park_. Qué podemos hacer para salir de esta terrible situación, la cual, ok, si, fue mi culpa pero, jajajajaja, sí que valió la pena.

**N. Tendo $$$**: puedo tener a Konatsu afuera de su departamento en 14 minutos con suficientes condones y lubricantes para sobrevivir un apocalipsis nuclear.

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: ¿Akane sabe qué significa eso? Pensé que ella lo tomaría literal.

**N. Tendo $$$**: mmhhh, siendo Akane podríamos usar la excusa de "mi hermana es socialmente anticuada".

**Besto Ryoga**: confirmo que Akane no está realmente al día con todo eso. Alguien estaba enseñando un video de "tik tok" en la oficina y ella pensó que estaban hablando de una danza polinesa.

**Akari ** : entonces el consenso general es, que… ¿se haga la tonta? Me agrada.

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: es lo más creíble.

**N. Tendo $$$**: ¡diablos hermanita! Pero si, es lo más creíble.

**Besto Ryoga**: oh sí.

**Akari ** : se lo diré. Esperen, trataré de tomar video esta vez.

**N. Tendo $$$**: deberíamos de agregarla a este grupo.

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: ¿no nos estaríamos involucrando de más?

**N. Tendo $$$**: si queremos que Akane termine la década con un novio, no.

**Besto Ryoga**: sería más fácil que estarle dando indicaciones si no estamos físicamente ahí con ella. Aparte de que no me puedo perder en el chat (ง •̀_•́)ง

.

Decido ignorar su ignoramiento hacia mí. Sí, sé que ignoramiento no es una palabra oficial. Gracias a su actitud el vocabulario del mundo ha crecido. Yo también puedo escribirle a la gente y pedirle su opinión. Conozco a docenas de personas —abro mi lista de contactos y mientras arrastro mi dedo por ella, cayendo en la triste cuenta de que, demonios, realmente no conozco a nadie. Noventa por ciento de mi lista son contactos del trabajo.

Desde que me gradué de la universidad mi vida social pasó a segundo plano y mi número de amistades están en números rojos. Seguro hay alguien en mi teléfono a quien le pueda preguntar que hacer ahora. Veo a Akari muy entretenida, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de completo desagrado. No tengo dudas de donde está haciendo su "sondeo". Sigo arrastrando mi dedo, leyendo nombre por nombre, todos del trabajo. ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Oh, quizás… ¿ella me pueda ayudar?

.

**[SAKURA -asistente de Kuno****]**

**Akane**: _Sakura, ¡buenas noches!_

**Sakura**: _T_T _

**Akane**: _Dime, si alguien te dijera que quiere "ir a tu casa a Netflix and Chill", ¿qué harías?_

**Sakura**: _T_T _

**Akane**: _Umm…¿asumo sabes qué significa?_

**Sakura**:_ T_T _

**Akane**: _Sabes que, olvídalo, ja…_

**Sakura**: _buenas noches señorita Tendo._

Bueno, consultar con el sabio tronco que es Sakura no sirvió de nada. ¿Kuno? Pésima idea. Pero a estas alturas….

.

**[KUNO, Tatewaki****]**

**Akane: **_Kuno, tengo una duda. _

**KUNO**_**: **__el señor Kuno se encuentra ocupado en este momento, soy su mayordomo, Satsuke. ¿Es una emergencia señorita Tendo?_

**Akane: **_No estoy segura. _

**KUNO**_**: **__mmhm cuando el señor Kuno se encuentra con una situación difícil, y no sabe qué decisión tomar, se encierra en su cuarto de meditación._

**Akane: **_¿Tiene un cuarto de meditación en la mansión? Wow! No sería mala idea meditar esto. Como está ambientado, ¿se puede saber? Quizás pueda hacer algo similar aquí…_

**KUNO**_**: **__el señor Kuno recientemente me pidió que forrara los muros con pósters de muchos modelos de fitness masculinos que sigue en Instagram. Dijo que estar meditando también es una manera para mejorar su cuerpo._

**Akane: ¡**_¿Y los pósters para que sirven?!_

**KUNO**_**:**__ el señor Kuno dijo que "inspiración". Medita muy duro, incluso lo he visto salir sudando de ahí, corto de aliento y con las piernas débiles. Todo lo que hace el señor Kuno lo hace al 110% _

**Akane: **_Oh wow. Ummm…ahora que lo pienso, creo que no es necesario molestar a Kuno con mi problema. Buenas noches Satsuke._

Oh wow, oh wow, oh woooowwww. Ryoga se va a morir cuando le cuente esto. Tengo tantas dudas. Y no sé si quiero las respuestas. Un número más me llama la atención.

.

**[Konatsu, asistente mágico de Nabiki****]**

**Akane**_: Konatsu, buenas noches!_

**Konatsu**_: buenas noches señorita Tendo. ¿Con que puedo ayudarle?_

**Akane**_: umm...digamos que…si alguien te invitara a un "Netflix and Chill", ¿qué harías?_

**Konatsu**_: pues primero comprar una buena botella de vino, preferiblemente del tipo francés, en lo personal recomiendo el__ Domaine Faiveley Mercurey Clos Des Myglands Premier Cru del 2017**._

**Akane**_: ok, wow._

**Konatsu**_: después me aseguraría de contar con los materiales necesarios, condones, lubricantes, loción, al igual que una bata y zapatillas de cortesía, obviamente de excelente calidad. Reabastecería la regadera con jabón y shampoo nuevo, y tendría a la mano un platón de hors d'oeuvre** para recibir a mi pareja de esa noche, al igual que un refrigerio ligero para después, nada que requiera ser cocinado. Aunque si ha sido un buen compañero, capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, y quien también ha sido complementario sobre mis habilidades, siempre estoy preparado para ofrecer un desayuno tradicional japonés, hecho a la orden. _

**Akane**_: sabes, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero voy a guardar toda esta conversación para después. Siento que es una excelente referencia a cómo ser una anfitriona excepcional._

**Konatsu**_: muchas gracias, señorita Tendo. ¿Requiere algo más?_

**Akane**_: ¿tienes tutoriales en Youtube?_

**Konatsu**_: no, solo una cuenta en Instagram. Tengo más de 123,000 seguidores._

**Akane**_: no me extraña._

_._

Si tan solo Konatsu no fuera gay. O yo fuera un hombre. En fin. Abro Instagram para darle follow inmediatamente. Solo queda una opción más. A estas alturas, la dignidad no sirve de nada. Necesito soluciones.

—Ummmm, ¿Akari? —trato de sonar lo más casual del planeta —¿sería, quizás, no sé, posible que me agregaras al grupo que tienes con mis hermanas?

—¡Siiiii! —Akari parece haber explotado de alegría —Ufff sí, claro! Así todo será más eficiente. ¡Yaayyy! Pero primero, necesito abrir mi cámara.

—¿Tu cámara? ¿Para qué? —entrecierro los ojos —¿qué están planeando?!

—Nada nada, solo quiero evidencia física de que sabes que estás haciendo. Ahora, mirando a la cámara por favor di lo siguiente, "yo, Akane Tendo, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, admito mi incapacidad para lidiar con situaciones románticas y por ende debo clamar ante los cielos que necesito ayuda del gran consejo-

—Olvídalo —la interrumpo sin misericordia. Quizás abandonar toda mi dignidad no es la mejor idea. Pero el irme del país no suena tan mal…

—No eres nada divertida Akane. Y para tu mayor información, si hemos creado un plan —veo que vuelve a posicionar su teléfono para tomar video — Te lo diré, y ya dirás si quieres que te agrego al grupo o no.

—¿El plan es? —digo algo desesperada.

—¡Que te hagas la tonta! —su inocente alegría es como una daga en la espalda. ¿Acaso todos piensan que no se nada del mundo? Soy joven. Soy cool. Yo sé cosas.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Ese es su plan?! ¡AGREGAME EN ESTE INSTANTE! —¡tengo que defenderme de este ataque contra mi persona!

.

_CHAT GRUPAL_ ***UN NOVIO PARA AKANE OH SI OH SHIIIII***

—_**se ha agregado a A-chan al grupo —**_

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: ¡hermanita!

**N. Tendo $$$**: ya vimos los videos. No puedo creer que no quisieras recitar el juramento para que te brindaremos nuestra ayuda.

**Akane (no cel no life)**: su plan es que me haga la tonta. Que yo, una graduada de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón, con una maestría completa, a cargo de no sé cuántos proyectos -o esperen, si sé _exactamente_ cuántos porque soy yo de quien estamos hablando- ¿PRETENDA QUE NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA NETFLIX AND CHILL?

**Besto Ryoga**: no sabías que significaba hace 3 semanas…yo estuve presente cuando lo descubriste en la oficina.

**N. Tendo $$$**: uuuuuffff, ¿necesitas hielo para esa quemada?

**Akari ** : ¡cielos amorcito!

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: …hace solo 3 semanas? Oh Akane…

**Akari ** : ¡míralo como una oportunidad para conocer a Ranma mejor! ¡Ver qué pasa cuando muy inocentemente pongas un aburridísimo documental y menciones que no puedes esperar a comentarlo después! Que pensaste que esa sería una perfecta segunda cita.

**N. Tendo $$$**: tan cruel. ¿Cómo no lo pensé yo?

**Akari ** : ¡puedes aprender mucho de su reacción!

**Akane (no cel no life)**: ¡mi vida amorosa no va a ser un experimento para ustedes! Personas horribles. Simplemente quería invitarlo a una sencilla segunda cita...ya que no recuerdo parte de la primera...no ofrecerme para un, para un "chill".

**N. Tendo $$$**: "ofrecerme para un 'chill'" jajajaja, ¿acaso quieres que te bulleemos? Nos lo pones demasiado fácil

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: Akane, realmente no creo que la situación es tan crítica como crees. Ve a su casa, pásala bien. Un verdadero caballero no esperará que un "chill" ocurra, como tú dices. En mi experiencia-

**Akane (no cel no life)**: en tus primeras 8 citas terminaron en el hospital. Tofú terminó intoxicado por beberse la cera de una vela, con reacciones alérgicas por frotarse una lagartija por la cara, con un ojo morado por-

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: fue tan romántico (˘⌣˘)

**Akane (no cel no life)**: oh por kami...

**N. Tendo $$$**: wow.

**Besto Ryoga**: Akane, tengo que admitir que jamás te he visto así en la oficina. Es como un alter-ego. Y apenas es lunes, esta semana será muy emocionante.

**Akane (no cel no life)**: ¿Ryoga, que no tienen tú y Akari un pacto de no revisar el celular cuando ya estás en casa? ¿No te gustaría hacerle caso a ese pacto en este momento?

**Besto Ryoga**: Ah, sí, el tratado de 2018, artículo 21, sub-sección 3.

**Akane (no cel no life)**: te lo acabas de inventar, ¿verdad?

**Besto Ryoga**: en fin, el tratado no aplica mientras uno de los dos se encuentre fuera de casa, ya que si hubiera una emergencia no podríamos estar al tanto.

Gah, exhalo lentamente. Levanto la mirada de mi teléfono, Akari me está viendo con una enorme sonrisa y ambos pulgares arriba.

—Ya ves, ¡no hay nada de qué preocuparse!

Kami, dame paciencia.

.

.

.

**RANMA**

**[Chat con: Akane **( ˘ ³˘) **] **

**_Akane_:**_ ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a Netflix and chill?_

_._

Leo el mensaje seis veces. Estoy seguro que estoy soñando. La vida no es tan buena conmigo —Mousse, ¿podrías por favor leer el mensaje y decirme que dice?

—Tanto trauma te ha causado tu némesis imaginario, el heredero de Ryugenzawa, ¿que ya no puedes leer? Jajajaja —frena en seco su risa cuando ve mi cara —ok, wow, ¿demasiado pronto? Veamos —le entrego mi teléfono y veo como sus cejas se alzan hacia arriba.

—Ay Saotome, ¿a que dios le rezaste? Porque me serviría la buena suerte en los asuntos del amor…

—¿Entonces si dice lo que creo que dice? —que emocionante (¡ay corazón para, estás latiendo demasiado rápido!).

—Ugh —Mousse hace cara de desagrado total —asco tu rubor de colegiala primeriza.

—Podríamos vernos igual pero no quieres salir con Shampoo —repliqué —¿Oh por dios, que le debería de responder?!

—"No podría, soy un joven e inocente virgencillo" jajajajaja, pffft, eso jamás te lo va a creer. ¿Pues qué más aparte de "si"?

Me quedo viendo al techo —¿no crees que es muy pronto? Obviamente no le voy a decir que no, si es lo que quiere, consensual ante todo, pero…solo hemos salido una vez.

—Mmhhh veo a que te refieres. ¿Quizás esta muy desesperada? Aunque no veo como, si tiene sus ratitos con el ricachón heredero del agua.

Me paro y abro la puerta del departamento —fuera.

—¡Que poco aguantas! Estoy seguro de que Shinno jamás respondería así. La gente con esos niveles de recursos si tiene modales —procedo a lanzar sus zapatos al pasillo exterior —¡ok(,) ok(,) ok! Mensaje entendido. Ya me voy —alza su nariz al aire, a modo de indicar que está ofendido —pero honestamente, no hay mucho que pensar. Dile que sí, y ponle fecha al asunto. Y yo…yo prometo ver a Shampoo ésta semana.

—Finalmente —me cruzo de brazos mientras me apoyo en el marco de la puerta —aunque vi los ojos que le hiciste a la cuenta bancaria del tipejo ese…malditos herederos…tienen todo…grrrr.

—Estoy abierto a todo —sonríe altanera y cínicamente mientras se termina de acomodar sus zapatos —quien me pueda alimentar correctamente y me mantenga en un estilo de vida digno de Instagram será el futuro amor de mi vida. ¡Nos vemos!

—Bye —cierro la puerta, encaminándome a la cocina. En lo que la tetera hierve reviso todas las impresiones dispersadas en mi escritorio. Realmente no estoy poniendo atención a nada, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en el mensaje de Akane. Si pienso que es algo pronto, aunque la verdad se siente muy bien saber que le causé tal impresión (heh, el poder Saotome). Bueno, no es obligatorio tener sexo si te hacen una invitación así, así que…hora de responder.

Así que trueno mis nudillos y respondo: _[¡Seguro! Tu di el día :D]_

_._

_._

_._

**AKANE**

Ah, así que así se siente un vuelco en el estómago. Ya no lo recordaba. No me había pasado desde que estaba en casa esperando la carta de aceptación de la universidad. Con mano temblorosa veo que Ranma aún no ha respondido. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa mientras que con mi otra mano temblorosamente le doy un trago a mi café. Ok, puedo con esto.

No, no puedo con esto.

Espera, yo misma, soy una profesionista, quizás no soy una doctora super genio capaz de especializarme en 3 diferentes áreas pero maldita sea, ¡no soy una colegiala! ¡Estoy en control de mis emociones!

Brrr. Brrr. Brrr.

¡AAaacckk! Noooo, lentamente el café mancha mi camisa. Agh, es un mensaje nuevo. Quizás no tengo todo bajo control. Pero en mi defensa, todo esto es nuevo para mí. ¡Es la respuesta de Ranma!

**[_Ranma_**: _¡Seguro! Tu di el día :D__** ]**_

Bien. Bien, bien, bien. Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien. Ahora la palabra "bien" ha perdido todo significado para **mí**. Bueno. Exhalo de nuevo. Hora de poner este (terrible, pésimo) plan en marcha.

.

**[Chat con** \- **Saotome R. ]**

_**Akane**_: _¿Te parece el próximo viernes? _

_**Ranma**_: _puedo el viernes, ¿a qué hora?_

—¡Akari! ¿A qué hora debería de citarlo?

—Perdona —la muy maldita encontró un set de limas para uñas entre todos los regalos por mis subscripciones y está tranquilamente limándose las uñas postrada sobre mi sillón —¿la señorita graduada de una de las universidades más prestigiosas, con una maestría bajo el brazo, ni siquiera sabe a qué hora uno invita a alguien a su casa?

—Tienes razón. Te invito a que te vayas —sonrío cínicamente, mientras voy recolectando todos MIS regalos que ha estado metiendo a SU bolsa.

—Oyeee, ¡no el labial con forma de gatito! Jamás lo vas a usar, no usas cosas con glitter. No seas así, ¡mala! ¿Ah y…te parece si comemos algo?

—Estamos en mi casa, querrás decir, ¿está bien si pedimos algo para comer? Y si, está bien. ¿Que se te antoja? —abro el cajón de la cocina que está a rebosar de todos los menús para comida de entrega. —Comida tailandesa, comida china, comida tipo americana… ¿comida coreana?

—¡Coreana está perfecto! Y ohhh, jajajajajajajaja.

Giro mi cabeza rápidamente, esa risa me causa toda la desconfianza del mundo —ok, pidamos coreana. ¿Qué es tan chistoso, engendro del mal?

—Ahh, le escribí a tus hermanas que ni siquiera sabes a qué hora invitar a alguien a tu casa. (¡)¡Eres tan linda, tan adorable! —hace gestos como si estuviera hablando con un bebé (lo cual, innecesario) —ay Akane, ¡estás tan emocionalmente atrofiada que eres la cosa más tierna del mundo! Ah, y quierohaejangguk, con una orden de kimchi aparte.

—¿De verdad crees que es adorable? —Adorable está bien, puedo lidiar con adorable. Pero me siento como si tuviera 13 otra vez no adorable, más bien patética. Hago el pedido de comida usando una app del teléfono. Lo que me recuerda…

.

_CHAT GRUPAL_ ***UN NOVIO PARA AKANE OH SI OH SHIIIII***

**Akari ** : Akane quiere saber a qué hora debe invitar al susodicho (que inocentemente debe creer que va a tener sexo esa noche).

**N. Tendo $$$:** ¿ya hay fecha para el encuentro más casto en la historia?

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: quizás nos sorprende…

**N. Tendo $$$:** bueno, con las cámaras sabremos todo lo que está pasando.

**Akane (no cel no life)**: ¿CAMARAS?

**N. Tendo $$$:** ¿era un chiste?

**Akane (no cel no life)**: Nabiki. No. NO.

**N. Tendo $$$:** tranquila, solo tengo UNA cámara en tu casa y da al pasillo de la entrada. Y no la puse por voyeurista (no soy Kasumi), la puse porque papá leyó un artículo sobre mujeres solteras menores de 35 años, no recuerdo cual era el horror del que hablaba el artículo, pero estuvo llorando por tres horas. TRES HORAS de papá berreando en el teléfono. ¡Mientras estaba en la oficina! Así que lo tranquilicé al prometerle que pondría cámaras de seguridad en nuestras casas.

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: ¿entonces también hay una cámara en mi casa?

**N. Tendo $$$:** los eventos del pasado martes ya fueron borrados del registro.

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: d(￣▽￣o)

**N. Tendo $$$:** d(￣▽￣o)

**Besto Ryoga**: - ¿es necesario que yo esté presente para esto?!

**Akari ** : shhh y sí.

**Akane (no cel no life)**:Ugh. Odio mi vida. Espera, ¿entonces hay video de cuando me trajo a casa?

**N. Tendo $$$:** ya conoces mi cuenta bancaria. Si quieres verlo...$ $ $ $

**Akane (no cel no life)**: puedo vivir en la ignorancia, gracias.

**N. Tendo $$$:** bueno, mi sugerencia, es que lo invites a las 6pm. Es una hora bastante razonable, y de esa manera, cuando el documental de flojera termine como a las 10, se podrá ir temprano a su casa. A lidiar con sus "blue-balls" y sus sueños frustrados.

**Besto Ryoga**: no te sientas presionada Akane, una invitación no es un pase automático. (¿Qué tal? Escuche a dos asistentes decir eso en el trabajo el otro día).

**Akari ** : ay, mi hombre es todo un feministo.

**Besto Ryoga**: ( ◡‿◡ )

**Akari ** : por cierto hombre feministo, voy a cenar con Akane.

**Kasumi Ono (oh si)**: Nabiki, quizás tengas que borrar la cinta de hoy también...

.

DING. DING. DING.

—Ah, debe ser la comida, voy por ella —Akari salta del sillón hacia la puerta principal. Aprovecho que no me está viendo para mandar un rápido mensaje.

.

**[Chat con** \- **R. Saotome]**

**Akane**_: Ranma, pequeño cambio de planes, ¿podemos vernos en tu departamento el viernes? ¿6PM?_

**Ranma**_: ¡seguro! Te paso la dirección._

**Akane**_: perfecto, ¡gracias!_

Si creen que voy a verme con Ranma ahora que sé que hay "pájaros en el alambre" están seriamente equivocados. Y nunca jamás volveré a comerme tres paquetes de panquecillos del combini en la entrada de la casa. De veras con esta gente...

.

.

.

**RANMA**

Akane va a venir a mi departamento! ¡A MI DEPARTAMENTO!

Oh wow, no, está hecho un asco. ¿Porque vivo así? Ok, tengo suficientes días, y recursos, para que este lugar se vea presentable. Y si todo falla, siempre queda la opción nuclear. Llamarle a mi madre. Aunque si le digo que quiero que el departamento se vea bien para una chica es capaz de planchar las sábanas, y no quiero darle a Akane la impresión equivocada. De que soy limpio. Y ordenado. Que no uso la misma ropa tres días seguidos. Mmhh…

Esto será un problema para Ranma del futuro. Ya es tarde hoy. No es normal limpiar un lunes por la noche.

Tres días mas tarde...

—¡RANMA DEL PASADO TE ODIO!

—Hijo, ¿quién es "Ranma del pasado"?

—Un ser despreciable mamá, que debió de hacer algo hace días y lo dejó a último minuto — así es, he tenido que usar la opción nuclear. Nodoka Saotome se encuentra presentemente en mi departamento, recopilando todas mis impresiones y poniéndolas en orden sobre el escritorio. Soy el peor hijo del mundo, pero lo voy a justificar como "tiempo de unión entre madre e hijo".

—Ah —sonríe maliciosamente —como siempre.

—¡Madre! —hago un exagerado gemido de dolor —¡Me lastimas!

—¡Hijo! —dice con la misma entonación, para luego cambiar a su voz sarcástica —no me importa.

—Sabes madre, si sigues así jamás te presentaré a tus nietos.

CRASH. Oh no.

—¿Nietos?! Ranma Saotome, ¿me trajiste a tu casa bajo la pretensión de pasar un rato conmigo, pero en realidad querías ayuda para limpiar la casa porque vas a invitar a una chica y no querías que viera tu desastre, ya que te gusta tanto que te imaginas en algún momento del futuro teniendo hijos con ella? Antes o después de una boda, realmente no me importa el orden de los factores. Soy, al final del día, una madre progresiva.

Río nerviosamente —mama, por favor, que cosas te inventas.

—Si es así…entonces no puedo limpiar como se debe. Esa mujer debe conocer a tu verdadero tú. Un asco.

—De nuevo, ¿porque me lastimas?

Me abraza mientras me responde —porque te amo. Me da mucho gusto oír que una chica te haya llamado tanto la atención. Pero no creo en darle falsas expectativas en cuanto a tu nivel de limpieza y organización. No me gusta cuando la gente no es honesta.

—Aún no superas el tupé que usó mi papá verdad.

—Ño.

—Jajajajaja —la abrazo más duro —ay mamá —nos separamos del abrazo, mi mamá todavía intentando ponerle orden al escritorio mientras yo golpeo los cojines del sillón.

—¿Cuándo va a venir?

—Mañana en la tarde.

—¿Mañana?! ¿Y apenas me avisaste hoy? Yo sé que no tiene que estar impecable, ¡pero un día de aviso no es suficiente! Ve sacando la aspiradora en lo que meto tus sábanas a la lavadora.

—No mamá, noooooo. ¡Deja mis sábanas en paz! Bueno ok, podemos lavarlas ¡PERO NO PLANCHARLAS!

Perseguir a Nodoka Saotome por todo el departamento mientras trataba en vano de conectar la plancha a la pared me ha dejado muerto. Tuve que marcarle a Ranko para que ella le gritara por el altavoz. Y ahora Ranko no ha parado de mandarme mensajes burlándose de la razón por la cual mamá estaba en mi casa. Lleva día y medio con ello.

.

_CHAT GRUPAL_ ***EL HERMANO DE RANKO ES UN TARADO***

**Rankoioioh: ** bro. Broooo. No te encantó el nuevo nombre del grupo?

**Mousse-bb: ** no veo la mentira ahí. ¿Oye, no crees que deberíamos de agregar a Ukyo?

**Rankoioioh: **la agregaré, pero si la plática se torna a temas tijerosos no me hago responsable.

**Mousse-bb: ** de todo se aprende. E inclusión ante todo. Dos lesbianas, un quasi-hetero y lo que sea que sea tu hermano.

**Rankoioioh** la ciencia aún no se decide con el último.

—_**se ha agregado a Ukyo al grupo —**_

**Ukyo Le Chef:** oh oh oh, ¿qué hago aquí?

**Rankoioioh: ** trollear a Ranma porque ayer hizo que nuestra pobre indefensa madre se pusiera a limpiar su departamento.

**Ran da Man** \- hey, mamá es la mujer menos pobre e indefensa del mundo. De los dos, yo acabé peor por la batalla del aromatizante en el baño.

**Rankoioioh: **¿ibas a invitar a una mujer a tu casa y no ibas a poner un aromatizante en el baño? Troglodita.

**Ukyo Le Chef:** animal

**Mousse-bb: ** me das pena…

**Ran da Man:** terminé poniendo un aromatizante en el baño, en el cuarto y en la sala. ¡Y esas cosas no salen baratas!

**Mousse-bb: ** estoy seguro que Akane va a desmayarse ante tanta atención al detalle.

**Ukyo Le Chef:** khaaaa? Akane va a ir al departamento de Ranma?

**Mousse-bb: ** le escribió que si quería "Netflix and chill"

**Ukyo Le Chef:** wow, ¿y cómo le hizo para limpiar toda su casa con una erección?

**Ran da Man:** le puse una toalla encima para que mínimo fuera útil.

**Rankoioioh: ** tu comentario ha hecho que esta lesbiana llore.

**Mousse-bb: ** siento que si lo hubiéramos grabado habríamos ganado mucho dinero en los sitios correctos…

**Ukyo Le Chef:** si están cortos de dinero, siempre hay maneras "alternativas" de ganarlo.

**Ran da Man:** no vamos a posar como referencias para tu amiga que dibuja BL.

**Mousse-bb: ** lo estamos guardando como opción para una época de sequía de eventos.

**Ukyo Le Chef:** ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Rankoioioh: **\- bueno ya, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. No lo eches a perder bro.

**Mousse-bb: **yo no. Mwuahaha.

**Ukyo Le Chef:** awww Ranchan, ojalá todo salga bien.

BRRRRIIIIING. BRRRRIIIING. BRRRIIIING.

El timbre de la puerta. Akane está aquí. Listo o no, aquí vamos.

.

.

.

**AKANE**

No soy una persona particularmente religiosa. Pero aquí estoy, casi casi rezándole a Inari Ōkami***,para que esta noche salga bien. Básicamente, que yo no sea el desastre romántico que sé que puedo ser. Potencial infinito, en ese sentido. Me paso las manos por el cabello, para luego acomodar mi chaqueta y alisar mi falda. Falda plisada incapaz de arrugarse, pero no queda de más revisar (Akane, ¡contrólate!). Le doy un buen apretón a mi celular, por suerte y por costumbre. Esta es de las citas más básicas en la existencia. Niños chiquitos van a casas de otros niños chiquitos a ver películas todo el tiempo. Adolescentes también. Y aparte no solo ven películas, seguro también consumen drogas o así.

Oh no, ¡¿qué tal que Ranma me ofrece eso también?!

Pero en la escuela siempre dijeron que era peligroso, de solo tocar marihuana acabas con tu vida en pedazos. Y aparte, no me puede pedir que lo haga porque la presión social no está bien.

Oh. Ooooohhhh. Ya.

En momentos como éstos, entiendo porque mis propias hermanas me bullean.

Suficiente.

Nerviosamente toco el timbre fuera del departamento de Ranma. Escucho a lo lejos un "¡voy!" seguido por un golpe seco. Luego, ¿muchas cosas cayendo al piso? Algunas maldiciones. Algunas maldiciones en otro idioma. Un pequeño grito algo femenino. Más maldiciones. Tres minutos después, la puerta finalmente se abre.

Espero mi cara esté neutra porque mi cerebro se está saturando de una risa nerviosa que no puedo parar. Definitivamente, Ranma me gusta. Si, si, es un humano que merece respeto y no un pedazo de carne pero…diablos.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago, estampo mis labios contra los suyos y comienzo a besarlo. Si lo tomé por sorpresa, a él no le toma más de dos segundos responderme. Cuando mordisquea mi labio inferior caigo en la cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ranma tiene un rostro de asombro y estupor. Y los indicios de una boba sonrisa. (Estoy segura que me veo igual. O peor.)

—Ahhhh, uhm, ho-hola Ranma —idiota, por ahí debí comenzar en lugar de succionar su cara como una aspiradora.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, ¡hola! —aviso, tenemos presencia de sonrisa boba —hola, hola, si hola.

Veo como cierra sus ojos, inhala y exhala lentamente, solo para abrirlos y volver a sorprenderme con ese color azul tan distintivo (¡deberían de ser ilegales!). Finalmente, sonríe y dice completamente tranquilo —buenas noches, Akane. Pasa por favor.

Me sostiene el codo mientras me quito mis zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada. Agradezco tanto que estemos aquí en lugar de mi departamento, Nabiki jamás me dejaría en paz si hubiera visto lo que acabo de hacer. Como de golpe caigo en la cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. Mi coordinación, maldita traidora, decide que no puede lidiar con esto y me tropiezo con una de las losetas del genkan. Pero una mano en mi codo y otra en mi antebrazo me evitan ir a urgencias por una nariz rota (y realmente me gusta mi nariz).

—Akane, ¿estás bien?

Respondo con mi mejor risa falsa —pfff, claro, ummm, entonces, ¿tu sala? El documental que quiero que veamos dura tres horas, ¡así que mejor iniciarlo pronto!

Gira su cabeza, como si le acabara de hablar en klingon, pero de inmediato vuelve a sonreír, de manera conciliadora —¿Vamos a ver un documental? ¡Que interesante!

—Eh, ¿sí? Es un fascinante documental sobre el origen de los acueductos en la antigua Grecia…

—Eres peculiar Akane, eso me agrada.

—Oh, gracias. ¿Gracias? ¿Fue eso un cumplido?

—Yo lo tomaría como uno, sí.

Ya que ya recuperé mi balance, aunque mi estúpido-estúpido corazón está latiendo como el estúpido que es, alzo bien la mirada. Y justo caen mis ojos sobre una fotografía de una calle que creo es aquí en Tokio, tomada de noche, donde los neones de los letreros de los negocios vibran por su intensidad. Es increíble. Finalmente empiezo a notar mis alrededores, y todos los muros tienen fotografías en ellos. Me avergüenzo de mi departamento, con su decoración prácticamente nula. Y Ranma lo sabe. ¿Debería de mentir y decir que me mudé hace apenas dos meses? No, no, mentir sobre eso está mal. Jamás te avergüences de quien eres Akane (la excepción siendo cuando en mi adolescencia pensé que me veía bien en un horrible vestido naranja. Esos sí fueron días oscuros).

—Wow, ¿todas estas fotografías son tuyas?

—Sip. Diferentes años obviamente, diferentes técnicas, diferentes lentes…pero si, todas mías.

—¿Tienen todas algún significado especial? ¿Porque colgar estas en particular?

—Supongo que sí, aunque honestamente algunas simplemente están ahí porque se ven "cool". Por ejemplo, esa de las montañas la tomé con mi primera cámara, en unos viajes de entrenamiento con mi papá. Realmente no es la "mejor". Pero me marcó, me di cuenta que era algo que me apasionaba. Esta de acá, la de los pies en un rio, el par de pies a la izquierda son los de mi hermana.

—¿Los de la derecha son tuyos?

—Si. Fuimos como familia al rio Kuma, en Kyūshū. La idea era pescar para nuestro almuerzo, pero creo que mi padre se confió de más. No conseguimos ni un solo pescado. Mi mama y el fueron a ver que podían conseguir para comer, y Ranko y yo nos quedamos jugando en el agua. Fue un buen viaje. Reímos mucho, aunque nos quedamos con hambre. Aprendimos que somos una familia que gusta de comida que no tienes que cazar tú mismo.

Observo cuidadosamente las docenas de fotografías que cuelgan en los muros. También noto como su departamento está recogido y al mismo tiempo, caótico. Tiene mucha personalidad. Wow, tiene tantas fotos. Algunas a gran escala, otras como pequeños conjuntos, todas contando una historia. Sé que mi enfoque nunca ha sido artístico, pero hay algo especial aquí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, constantemente hay exhibiciones de fotógrafos famosos en el corporativo. Realmente pienso que las de Ranma podrían estar ahí.

—Sabes, trabajo para Canon.

—Lo recuerdo, lo dijiste en nuestra previa cita.

—No sé bien quien se encarga de esto pero, mensualmente tenemos exhibidas fotografías en el lobby del corporativo, generalmente de fotógrafos famosos o publicaciones y campañas de renombre que usan nuestro equipo. Pero ha habido casos de talento local. ¿Te molestaría si les muestro tu portafolio?

—Acksfffmsfmmsf m-m-molestarme?! ¿Crees que eso me molestaría?! ¡Sería increíble!

—Oh, no, jajajaja — me siento algo cohibida —no es nada. ¡Tienes talento! Es más, míralo como una disculpa por lo de hace rato…

—¿Lo de hace rato?

—Umm..ya sabes…—digo tratando de sonar lo más despreocupada— mi modo de saludo algo "extra"…en la entrada….

—Jajajajaja, ¿te vas a disculpar por eso? No es como si me hubiera molestado. Es más, hazlo cuando quieras. Lo apoyo. Mil por ciento.

Me ha dejado sin habla.

—Ahh pero ja ja, obviamente no te sientas presionada a hacerlo —sus manos están alzadas en postura defensiva —no quisiera que hicieras algo que no..no fuera por gusto.

—Oh. Muchas gracias.

—Deberías de conocer a mi mamá y a mi hermana.

Debo de haber puesto una cara inquisitiva, porque de nuevo comienza a ponerse nervioso.

—Yo. Hablar. No bueno.

—Jajajaja, eso veo.

—Me refiero a que crecer con dos mujeres como ellas, ya sabes, han sido una influencia en mí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no siempre buena…no estaba diciendo que te voy a presentar a mi familia.

—¿Ok?

—¡Digo no ahora!

—¿Aja?

—Digo…digo…ja ja…¡veamos ese documental! —gira en su sitio con la postura más rígida que he visto y camina tiesamente hasta el sillón — eso de los acueductos griegos suena súper, súper interesante —cuando prende su televisión, veo que hay un programa pausado.

—¿Estabas viendo algo? —en la pantalla hay un joven colgado de un tubo usando solo un pie, y parece que quiere alcanzar otro tubo con sus manos. Pero está completamente horizontal y elevado del piso. ¿Cómo le hace?!

—Sí, ¡Sasuke**! ¿Lo has visto? Es tan famoso que sacaron su versión americana, ¡"American Ninja Warrior"!

—No, realmente no, no manejo mucho el contenido popular. ¿De qué trata?

—Uuuu, bueno, quizás no sea lo tuyo, pero es de gente que trata de superar retos físicos en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Es muy adictivo ver como lo hacen, y súper divertido al igual que frustrante ver cuando no lo logran. ¿Porque no le doy play a este? Quizás te agrade.

Llevamos 40 minutos viendo este programa y creo que me voy a volver una adicta. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tanta fuerza en su centro?! O sea, me han dicho que soy una persona muy fuerte. Hay muebles rotos que pueden atestiguar ante ese hecho. ¡Pero no me creo capaz de hacer lo que estos tipos hacen! Y admito, creo que lo mejor han sido los comentarios de Ranma. Los critica como si fuera un maestro del tema, como si fuera un artista marcial que puede colgarse boca abajo de los tejados.

—Ok, eso no puede ser real —gesticulo hacia la pantalla —¡Ningún humano normal puede mantenerse en esa pose por tanto tiempo!

—Claro que si, es solo cuestión de entrenarte bien, comer saludable, y vender tu alma. Aparte siento que yo podría.

—Pfff ajá. ¿Tu puedes mantenerte estable con solo una mano en el piso? Y con tus dos piernas al aire mientras que con la otra mano tratas de alcanzar esa agarradera? No lo creo.

—¡Mujer de poca fé! —hincha su pecho a más no poder —Te aseguro que si puedo.

—¡Demuéstralo entonces! —respondo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Va. Te comeras tus palabras Tendo. Y aparte quedarás completamente maravillada ante mi proeza física. Veamos...ya sé —con cuidado se sube al descansabrazos del sillón.

—Ranma, ¿acaso eres parte gato?

—Ughhhhh gatos —todo su cuerpo tiembla como si tuviera escalofríos —No, gatos no. No, no, no, no. No hablamos de gatos en esta casa.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los gatos?

—No es miedo, es solo, un sano respeto hacia esas criaturas endemoniadas. Las respeto tanto que no las puedo ver ni en pintura. Sin embargo el respeto NO es mutuo —mira con desconfianza por encima de sus hombros, y baja su voz hasta no ser más que un susurro —Es como si supieran que no los tolero.

—Pero los gatitos bebés son hermosos. Por algo hay tantos memes de ellos —ocasionalmente, gracias a gente como Ryoga que es adicto a enviar memes, hay temas de cultura popular que SI entiendo —me encanta el meme del gatito en la mesa.

—Son una plaga. Estoy seguro que te pueden robar el alma.

—Ramnyan. O Ranmiau. Así te guardaré ahora en mi teléfono.

Pone una cara de estar (falsamente) dolido por mis palabras —eso es bajo, Tendo. Muy bajo.

—Y con emojis de gatitos al lado.

—Sabes, ahora me dedicaré a descubrir cual es tu oscuro secreto. Mwuahahaha.

—¿Meeeeeooooooow? —trato de imitar al gato que rondaba mi viejo vecindario.

—Akane, no, ¡no es chistoso!

—Jajajaja —trato de esconder mi risa detrás de la palma de mi mano —es algo chistoso.

—Usted es cruel señorita. Ahora —se vuelve a posicionar sobre el descanzabrasos, acomodando sus extremidades —prepárate para ser asombrada.

Primero levanta una de sus piernas, ambos brazos sujetando el sillón. Levanta la otra, creando un ángulo de noventa grados entre su torso y sus brazos. Es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Comienzo a aplaudir.

—Por favor, aplausos al final del acto —dice entre dientes —sólo espera —muy lentamente, levanta su brazo derecho, efectivamente sosteniendo todo su cuerpo hacia arriba usando una sola mano. ¿Exactamente de qué está hecho este hombre? (Que bueno que las mujeres no tenemos erecciones aparentes). Pero no resisto, y vuelvo a soltar un inocente "meow".

—YEEAAAAAAAHHHGGG —el sonido seco de su cuerpo pegando contra el suelo era mayor a lo que imaginé. Me asomo por detrás del sillón donde el pobre está colapsado.

—Ranma, ¡¿estas bien?! ¿Cuantos dedos tengo alzados?

—¿Tres? Espero sean tres —se sienta cruzando sus piernas mientras se soba la cabeza —duda, ¿que tan impresionante me vi justo antes de perder todo el estilo?

—Oh, ¡muy impresionante! Muuuuy. Y lo siento, jajajaja, no resistí.

Sonríe para si mismo —está bien, yo habría hecho lo mismo. De hecho, he hecho lo mismo. Mousse le tiene pavor a las ratas. Y resulta que venden juguetes muy realistas...con motor y control remoto. Realmente te quiero contar el resto de esa historia pero no quiero destruir la imagen que tienes de él. Por el momento.

—Lo que me das a entender con esa historia es que Mousse debe tener mucha información sobre ti también. Información vergonzosa —sonrío maquiavélicamente.

—¿Que? No, ja ja ja —ríe nerviosamente mientras se levanta del piso para volver a sentarse junto a mi —yo, yo jamás he hecho el ridículo frente a él. Es más, frente a nadie. Hombre perfecto. Cero imperfecciones. Ummm..ja ja...sigamos viendo el programa.

Justo en este momento un concursante que ya llevaba más de la mitad del trayecto completado ha caído al agua.

—Ooohhh amigo, no, no fue buena idea ponerte pantalones blancos no. Está bien que estés confiado pero, agua y pantalones blancos con calzoncillos amarillos. Pareces un huevo sin cocer. Un triste y abandonado huevo. Sin mencionar que creo que sí puedo ver tus -OH POR DIOS JAJAJAJAJA, ¿porque no censuraron eso?

Antes de que me dé cuenta, pone su mano sobre mis ojos, aunque puedo sentir las vibraciones por su risa —lo siento Akane, pero mereces más que ver los tristes, tristes kiwis de este hombre jajajajaja.

—Ranma, no sería la primera vez que veo unos "kiwis", como tú dices, de un hombre —respondo apartando su mano —aunque ohhh eewwwwwww. Ew. Ok si —procedo a taparme yo misma —a veces la censura existe por algo y debieron hacer uso de ella. No sé cuándo querré volver a comer huevos fritos. Y realmente me gustaban…

—Hablando de comida, ¿quieres que pidamos algo? Yo invito obviamente.

Me destapo los ojos para lanzarle una mirada incriminatoria —¡Quedamos que yo invitaría la segunda vez!

—¿De eso si te acuerdas?!

Siento como mis cachetes se ponen rojos de la pena —aún no estaba taaaaan borracha en ese momento. Y por cierto…lamento ponerme en ese estado en nuestra cita pasada —me tapo la boca con mi mano —Realmente espero no haber hecho nada vergonzoso.

—Depende, ¿qué consideras que es "vergonzoso"? Aparte, asumí que no querías saber, no me lo preguntaste después de mandarte ese mensaje —sonríe como un gato que acaba de atrapar a su presa.

—Bueno, la vergüenza se apoderó de mí y por mi salud mental decidí que no quería saberlo. Pero…gracias a tus comentarios ahora NECESITO saber. ¿Que dije? ¿Que hice?

Mira al techo, como tomando una decisión. Y vuelve a darme esa maldita sonrisa gatuna —sabes que, no hiciste nada, ni dijiste nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Creo que solo estabas un poco más…alivianada. Pero no hay nada de esa cita que yo cambiaría. Absolutamente nada.

—Oh, bueno, gracias.

—Me gustas, Akane. Así que cualquier rato que pueda pasar contigo es tiempo bien invertido.

ha dejado de funcionar. No sé ni cuánto tiempo he pasada congelada en mi sitio. Pero debe de haber sido suficiente como para que Ranma pudiera poner agua a calentar porque siento cuando coloca una taza de alguna bebida caliente en mi mano. Pestañeo como mil veces, antes de enfocarme en su cara. Parece que quiere soltar una carcajada, pero realmente aprecio que se esté conteniendo.

—¿Estás bien?

Abro la boca, pero absolutamente nada quiere salir.

—No necesito una respuesta Akane, jajajaja, no es una confesión de escuela. Solo, sigamos pasando el tiempo juntos, ¿ok? ¿Te parece bien?

Asiento. Excelente, minimo puedo hacer eso.

—Umm, si estás de acuerdo con mi presencia ahora que sabes esto, ¿podrías asentir de nuevo?

Lo hago.

—Sentí que era un buen momento para decírtelo. Bueno, realmente no lo pensé, solo me salió, pero, ¡es la verdad! Así que, toma tu té, y…y me gustas, como dije previamente, yyyy pidamos algo de comer. Si. Comamos.

Asiento una vez más. Pero parece que el resto de mi cuerpo está respondiendo, puedo mover mis brazos lo suficiente como para beber de la taza de té. Lo que daría por que fuera un trago de sake o whisky…

¡Le gusto a Ranma!

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**Domaine Faiveley Mercurey Clos Des Myglands Premier Cru del 2017** : un vino tinto real que Google recomienda si buscas "buenos vinos franceses". Según Google tiene un precio de $53 USD!

**hors d'oeuvre :aperitivos en francés porque ou la la

****** Inari Ōkami: el dios del arroz y la agricultura (según Wikipedia). Lo cual, si, no tiene nada que ver con relaciones románticas. Aunque…debes cosechar una relación correctamente para que rinda frutos, entonces quizás no es la peor de las ideas rezarle en ese aspecto.

**Estoy consciente que esto será un poco confuso pero… Sasuke es el nombre oficial de la versión original de American Ninja Warrior, o séase de la versión japonesa. No creo que importe mucho si no han visto el programa, pero busquen por ahí un clipcillo en Youtube, es bastante entretenido!

Y otra cosa mas: en esta cuenta NO creemos que los gatos te roban el alma XD

* * *

HELLOOUUUUU mis más hermosos fanseses! Gracias por aguantar la espera! Espero hayan aprovechado el tiempo leyendo todos los demás increíbles fanfics que se han estado publicando! Te Amo Mr. President de Nao Saotome Malfoy me trae loca (tan loca que hasta le hice un fanart *cof cof vayan a verlo a mis redes cof*). 10 Citas de Lum (excelente retorno a la comedia, ¡es la queen por algo!). I love you (so bad) de Shojoranko. No digo esto como su beta, lo digo como su fans, pero no saben como lo estoy disfrutando.

En fin, espero no tardar tanto en la siguiente actualización. La verdad me tarde porque INTERNET. ¿Saben cuántas cosas hay ahí? ¡No solo es porno! (jajajaja, chiste barato). No te das cuenta y caes en el hoyo de otro fandom, o otra serie, finalmente actualizó Rupaul's Drag Race y fueron algunos días intensos, viendo si Gigi Goode ganaba la doceava temporada.

Also, tembló el lunes pasado en la CDMX y estaba escribiendo este capitulo justamente. ¿Señal divina? Nunca lo sabremos…

Gracias infinitas a mi beta, Shojo, porque: sus partes favoritas siempre son mis partes favoritas! Y porque captó mi referencia a Brooklyn Nine Nine. Esta mujer es especial, no hay dudas al respecto!

Ahora, a los saludos porque la verdad se lo merecen, no saben cuanto amo recibir sus reviews. Pero tmb, si solo me leen pero no me escriben, no dejan de ser especiales para mi. Solo espero que estén disfrutándolo hasta ahora!

**Nao Saotome Malfoy**: en _teoría_! Todos sabemos que pasa en el tradicional "Netflix and Chill". Pero Akane es todo menos tradicional. Altamente peculiar digo yo jajajaja. Mil, mil gracias por leerme!

**Maki Pendragon**: no, no, no planeo dejar la historia en el olvido! De q la terminamos, la terminamos. De que la terminamos pronto...es otra cosa jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Smuaaaaack (sonido de beso)

**Emiilu**: siento que el Mousse en mi cabeza tiembla cada que empezamos a discutir su sexualidad en el chat jajajajaja. Te informo que me decepcionaría si no hubieras pensado que Akane fue a comprar "juguetes vibrasónicos" en linea jajajaja.

**kuroidono2**: noooo, no no, Akane no erró en su mensaje. De hecho no creo que se mensajee con Shinno. Siento q es mas un "alzado de cejas con doble sentido" en el gimnasio, seguido por su rápido rapidín en la casa del heredero del agua.

**Benani0125**: jajajaja, te mentí no tengo Netflix. Uufff si la hubiera podido aplicar aquí creeme q lo hubiera hecho jajaja.

**Kaysachan**: fujishinadas por life! Y lamento tanto lo de Kuno jajajaja. Hasta Shojo me puso en su corrección q te ibas a morir en esa parte XD

**vicky4 luck**: mira, no niego q tengo una manera muy rara de escribir jajajaja. Ojalá y le hayas dado chance al resto del fic, pero sino, espero encuentres otro que te agrade más! No hay nada como un buen fic, sea el mio o el de alguien más. El chiste es que tú como lector lo disfrutes!

**kekita:** obrigado! Não sei muito português, na verdade não português XD, mas espero que você goste!

**Luz Aurea Pliego Romero:** fijate que si tengo preocupaciones de que Ranma ande de stalker, porque lo último que quiero es que el tenga tendencias tóxicas...pero creo que lo hizo porque es absolutamente ridículo. Y no es algo que vaya a repetir jajajajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, super lindo review!

**1Andrea11**: la BroTP jajajajajajajajaja. Wooowww si jajajaja. Y has dado en el clavo con Shinno pero shhhh *guiño guiño* Y no hay nada mejor que una mente malpensada.

**TatyGuerrero**: nos leímos no tan tardado esta vez! Wiiuu. Y siempre habrá algo de Mousse y Ranma en cada capitulo, aunque sea 100% desde el POV de Akane. Son un combo ganador jajaja.

**hinatacris**: lo siento mucho! Me pasa igual con fics que se tardan en actualizar, el "en que ibamos"? De hecho leí todo mi propio fic mientras escribía el ultimo capitulo, para la auto-refrescación. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo! Y me disculpas con tu mamá por hacer que la despertaras jajajajajaja.

**paulayjoaqui**: la esperanza es lo último que muere! No hay abandono de fic por el momento. Abandono de la dieta? Quizás. Pero del fic no!

**LumLumLove**: tu cumpliste con tu nuevo fic! Y si, Ranma perdiendo contra su casi-imaginario enemigo Shinno me causa tanta gracia. Akane es un amor, es tan dorky pero se le quiere jajajajaja. Eso de que deje el trabajo de lado va a ser...interesante *risa nerviosa.

**Revontuli Amin: **Shinno es todo un "power tool". Es todo lo que diré. Jajajajaja.

**PauCastroC**. : wiiii, me da gusto que te guste! No se si lo llamaría creatividad así como...locura contenida jajajajajaja.

**Maryconchita**: pueeeeesss, yo lo veo como que, las intenciones de Kasumi eran buenas. Ella vive en su nubecita feliz donde no se le cruzó la idea que dar la dirección fuera peligroso. Aparte de que ya conoce a Ranma, tuvo varios encuentros con él para discutir lo de su boda, jamás le dio mala espina. Y si, Ranma y Mousse si parecen mas pareja pero son muy muy MUY buenos amigos. Bros ante todo!

**SARITANIMELOVE**: ya seeeee, mil mil disculpas, perder el hilo es lo peorrr! Me ha pasado, tengo q leer el anterior como para recordar que onda. Me disculpo y espero este te haya agradado!

**Kiyo**: si registras una cuenta en FF, puedes darle "follow" a la historia y te va a llegar notificación de actualización! Te hará la vida más fácil, lo prometo! Y no, no me pagan por decir esto jajajajaja.

**LilyTendo89**: Akane está perdida en este momento, lo bueno es que tiene propia versión de "mi barrio me respalda". No siempre la respetan, pero la respaldan jajajajaja.

**yamila Rojas**: te aseguro q el ego Saotome jamás dejará de existir jajajaaja. Y yo pienso que el cap pasado SI fue muy corto...y probablemente lo leíste rápido. Porque la cualité de la escritura era así de buena. Aja. Jijijij.

**N Laura Wymore:** gracias por leer!

**Guest**: yayyy, si, q bueno q te gustó!

**AzusaCT**: Akane poniéndose un disfraz para ver Amazon en su propia casa fue mi parte favorita del cap pasado tmb ajajaja.

**Edisa Inu:** oooiiiiiii te extraño harto! Pero saber que las ridiculeces que escribo te alivianan un poquito es todo lo que necesito para seguir escribiendo! Cuando una de mis fickers favoritas me dice que le encanta lo que escribo es un saltito en el corazón. Smuuuaaaaack!

**Megami Akane:** creo que es obvio que tu review me llegó con todo porque literal me robé tu "emocionalmente atrofiada". Es la mejor frase del mundo mundial, no la pudiste describir mejor! Y extra super cool que llegaras por la recomendación de Shojo. Shojo es la mejor. Punto. Y ella y yo te agradecemos por todos los reviews, tanto en sus fics como en el mío! (Si si, estuvimos platicando de ti porque estabamos super emocionadas de todo lo que estabas escribiendonos! Porque nerddddsss)

**Patty cituk**: suerte la tuya que actualicé solo unos días después de tu review, no has tenido la horrible espera de los demás jajajajaja.


End file.
